Expect the Unexpected
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: When everything seemed to be falling in place for Riley Jones and her boyfriend Randy Orton something unexpected happens that will change their lives forever. Will it make them stronger or will it destory them forever.
1. Expecting

It had always been hard for Riley Jones to find the right guy, but some how and some way she found her perfect match in her boyfriend Randy Orton. She started dating him her second semester of her 9th grade year. They have been together for two and half years. She is a junior in high school and he is a senior. Little did she know that everything was about to change their lives completely. Riley and her closest friends Kristen Tynes, Maria Kaniells, Bridget Callahan, Marissa Cameron, Annabelle Johnston, and Jasmine Thompson all were working on their final project for their English class when they notice that Riley was off in her own little world.

What wrong Riley?, asked a curious Kristen

Huh? Oh nothing just thinking about everything that has been going on that is all.

Please girl you have to be thinking about prom., said Bridget

No, she is thinking about Randy like she always does., said Jasmine

I have to agree with Jasmine on this one Riley does think about Randy all the time., said Annabelle with the other girls agreeing with her.

Guys, please Randy isn't all I think about. I do think about other things.

Oh yeah! Like what do you think about?, asked a very confused Maria

Well, I am thinking about this project that we have to get done before next week.

Your such a bad lair Riley. You know that you were thinking about undressing your boyfriend with your teeth., said Kristen

Kristen come on you know that I am not like you are with Ted.

All the other girls just sat there watching Riley and Kristen taking shots at one another until they heard one of the girls cell phone going off. Maria picked up Riley's and notice that it wasn't hers going off, but when they figured out that it was Kristen's it was too later because Jasmine answered the phone for her.

Hello!

Hey there sexy girl. What are you doing?, asked a male voice

Ummm… this isn't Kristen.

Oh my god. I'm sorry for being rude and what I said, but who is this then?, asked the male voice.

This is Jasmine. May I ask who is calling for my dear friend Kristen?

This is her boyfriend Ted, Jasmine…

Oh wow. You have to be very funny do think that I didn't know who you were Ted.

Your real cute you know that. Where is my girlfriend at.

Well, at the moment she is fussing with Riley about how much Riley thinks about Randy.

Why?

Because Riley was spaced out for awhile and no one could get her attention until a few minutes ago and now they are fussing about each others sex life.

Okay. Tell Kristen that Cody, Randy, Evan, Morrison, Cena, Mickie, Joey, and myself will be over at Riley's house in about five minutes okay.

Will do. Would you like for me to tell her anything else lover boy?

No thank you Miss. Smart Ass.

Okay then bye.

Before Ted could say anything Jasmine hung up on him. He had to admit that Jasmine was one of Kristen's friends that he just couldn't get along with just because she always thought that she was better than any of her friends. Randy notice that his friend was frustrated about something and he could guess that it had something to do with Jasmine answering Kristen's phone. Randy couldn't help but chuckle at his friend face.

What is so funny Orton?, asked Cody

Oh nothing. Just thinking about how funny it is to see Ted over here mad as hell over some girl that has to be our girlfriends friend. Did I mention that Jasmine cant stand Ted what so ever.

Wow Orton. You must know a lot about this girl?, said Cena

Well, just put it this way before I got with Riley I dated Jasmine and she really wasn't the best girlfriend at the time. Me on the other hand was doing the same thing that she was doing to me which was cheating on her with every girl that came along.

Dude, you have to half crazy to have dated that girl, stated a very confused Morrison with Joey agreeing with him.

I know that now, but at the time it really didn't matter to me because I knew that I could any girl that I wanted.

Now, look at you Orton. You have settled down with one girl., said Ted

Well Riley makes me feel different than all of the other girls that I have been with, said Randy.

As the guys pulled into the Jones driveway they all knew what was about to go down since Ted had gotten off the phone with Jasmine. As they got out the car they all notice that Riley had walked out the front door with tears running down her face. Randy couldn't help it he got mad because he hated to see her cry. She walked right into Randy's arms and just started balling. Ted on the other hand was at the other side of Riley helping Randy rub her back.

About that time Kristen and the rest of the girls walked out the house just as the door was slamming shut. Jasmine was the only one smiling while the rest of the girls seemed to be very upset. Kristen walked right over to her boyfriend as he put his free arm around her he notice that Jasmine was the only one smiling about what ever was going on.

I told you guys that Riley was thinking to much about what wasn't going to happen., said a very cheerful Jasmine

Shut the hell up Jasmine. You have no idea what is going on with her., said a very angry Kristen who was being held back by her boyfriend Ted.

Oh why should I shut up when I was the one that told you guys what was wrong with her. Did I mention that I was right about the whole thing too.

Wait a minute. What is she talking about baby girl?, asked a very confused Randy

When Riley didn't answer him he knew that it wasn't going to be good so he pulled her close to him and reminded her that she could tell him anything. About that time Riley's mother opened the door and threw out all of Riley's clothes and stuff that belongs to her. Randy motion for Cody to come and hold Riley while Randy tried to get information out of Jasmine. As Cody took Riley into his arms with the rest of their friends right there with Riley, Randy walked over to Jasmine.

What is going on here Jasmine?

Well, why don't you ask your girlfriend since it is happening to her.

Because you know that she isn't talking at this moment and you're the one that seems to be the happiest right now.

Well since you put it that way I will tell. Jasmine took a deep breathe at that moment while she glanced over in Riley's direction. Then she started by saying well your girlfriend was off in day dream land and that was when all the play fussing started between her and Kristen. Well while they were fussing I was on the phone with Ted, but after I got off the phone I notice that Riley ran to the bathroom all fast with Bridget and Kristen not that far behind her. Well about two seconds later Kristen came back out grabbed a box from Riley's top dress and took back into the bathroom. About three minutes later I heard Riley scream and that was when Kristen walked out of the bath just as Riley's parents walked in.

Okay. Are you going to finish telling me?

If you don't mind not saying anything else I will.

I'm sorry. Please finish so I can get back to my girlfriend.

Well as soon as Riley's parents walked into the bathroom and I guess talked her the next thing I knew they were yelling and screaming at her calling her stupid and she was messing up her life for a boy. Then they walked out telling her to get the hell out that she was no longer their daughter.

Jasmine I still don't understand.

Randy you dumb ass. You got her pregnant with your baby!

What?

Yes. Riley is carrying your child and that is why her parents have kicked her out because of the fact that they have never liked you and now you have knocked up their only daughter.

Randy was in complete shock, but when Riley heard Jasmine tell Randy that she was pregnant that just set Riley off. Riley broke out of Cody's hold walked right over to Jasmine and didn't think twice about it. Riley balled up her fists and knocked the holy hell out of Jasmine. Kristen, Bridget, Annabelle, Maria, Mickie and the rest of the gang ran over and got in front of Riley because they saw how Jasmine was looking at that moment.

What the hell are you thinking you bitch., yelled Riley

He asked and I told something you weren't about to do.

I swear I hate you and I never want to see you again.

Fine with me. Just remember that this I had Randy way before you did and you know who is thinking about when he is in the bed with you.

When Randy heard that it made him madder than hell. He started screaming at her You know that you're a slut and you will always be one.

Riley on the other hand just fell to the ground and started crying all over again. When Jasmine finally walked off Randy got down to Riley and said baby girl you know that isn't true.

I know Randy. I am just scared because I have no where to go.

Don't you worry about that baby girl you can stay with me.

What about your parents Randy?

You know they will let you. They have before.

That is not what I meant. I am talking about us telling them about the baby.

Well we can tell them tonight. I know for a fact that my parents are not like your parents when it comes to things like this. So lets get you into the car and we will go talk to them right now.

Riley looked into her boyfriends eyes and she knew that she could trust him with everything that she had. She simply nodded and he helped up and they got into the car with everyone else getting to the two other cars that were and they were off to tell the Orton family the big news. Riley was just hoping that it would go better than did when her parents found out.


	2. Telling the Family!

As Randy and Riley approached Randy's family house Riley became a little more nervous about the whole thing because she really didn't know what to expect. I shouldn't be thinking this way about the Orton family because they have always liked me and the fact that their eldest son was dating me made them more happy. But why do I keep thinking this way. Maybe it is because I am looking for the worst in this whole mess, but I do know one thing I will not give up my chance at being the best mother that I can be.

Baby girl. Riley. Hey Riley baby are you okay?, asked a very concerned Randy

Huh, what? Oh I am okay I guess., said very confused Riley

Okay, we are here.

Right when Randy said those words Riley began to shake all over because it was now the moment of truth in her eyes. Randy got out of the driver side of the car and then he went over to the passenger side and help his girlfriend out of the car. As they walked up to the front door Riley gripped Randy's hand tighter than she had ever before and he knew that she was nervous, but he held her hand as tight as he could to just to show that he was there for her. Riley gave him a weak smile as they walked into the front door together.

Randy, honey is that you home?, asked Elaine Orton

Yes, mom it is me. I have Riley with me mom.

Oh really. Well you bring her in here this minute young man. We haven't seen her in about two weeks and that is long enough for us to wonder what happen to her.

Alright mom.

Riley was scared all over again, but she knew that Randy wasn't going to let anything happen to her as long as they kept together. As they made their way into the kitchen Riley notice that Becky and Nathan were right there at the table just playing a game of cards while Becky was laughing at Nathan she notice that Nathan was getting madder by the minute since he was losing the game. That made Riley nervous calm down some, but not enough not to think about what was about to happen. When they got to where Elaine and Bob were Riley just held Randy's hand as tight as her body would let her.

Well look at you Miss. Riley. You are absolutely glowing., said Elaine with a big smile on her face.

Why haven't you been over here to see us young lady?, asked Bob with a disappointed tone.

Umm.. I have been really busy with my final project and losing a friend, said Riley with a very sad face.

Oh honey, friends come and they go, but at least you have other friends that will stay by your side., said Elaine with some encouragement in her voice.

Riley gave her a half hearted smile while she was hugging Bob who had missed her being around all the time. As they were getting ready to sit down Elaine heard Nathan say Damn it Becky your cheating. As Elaine went off to handle her youngest son mouth Bob notice how Riley was clinging to Randy and he knew then that something was up.

Okay you two what is wrong?

Umm.. Well dad we kind of have some news that we need to talk with you and mom about like right now.

This sounds serious son.

Well it is dad. In fact it so serious that it has caused something to go down with Riley and her family.

Alright son. Elaine sweetheart can you please come in here Randy and Riley have some shocking news to tell us.

Okay Bob I will be right there honey.

As they waited for Elaine to walk into the room Bob told Randy and Riley to sit down at the table that he wasn't going to bite. When he said that he was hoping to lighten the mood just a little bit, but really didn't help when Riley was just looking so upset about everything. Finally Elaine walked into the room.

Bob I don't know what we are going to do with Nathan and Becky fighting all the time. Okay so what is the news kids.

Well, mom and dad I don't know how to say this, but here it goes. Riley and I have been sleeping together for about a year now.

Son I know we have had the bird and the bees talk before.

Dad please just let me finish.

Okay Randy go ahead.

Well Riley has been sick the last couple of weeks, but she thought that it had to do with the stress of her working on her final project, but this afternoon she had gotten sick again with Kristen and the rest of the girls there. So Kristen gave her a pregnancy test and she took it. It came out positive.

Oh Randy. You two are so young.

Mom I know, but there is more to the story.

What else is there Randy?

Well when Riley's parents heard the screaming coming from upstairs they walked into her room and saw the test and saw that she was pregnant. The next thing Riley knew her parents were kicking her out of the house. So now Riley is pregnant with nowhere to go.

Oh my lord. I never understood Riley's parents.

Randy son why don't you take Riley into the living room while your mother and I talk about everything okay.

Yes sir.

Before they headed off into the living room Bob looked at Riley and gave her a hug that she needed at that point. As Randy and Riley sat waiting to hear what his parents were going to say Becky and Nathan were getting filled in on what was going on. Becky was so excited about being and Aunt, Nathan on the other hand was mad because he has always had the biggest crush on Riley and now that she is pregnant with his brothers baby that just made Nathan mad.

Randy, Riley can you please come in here., asked Elaine.

As they walked into the kitchen Bob and Elaine asked them to have to seat. When they did Riley grabbed Randy's hand and just held it.

Well we talked it over kids and we know how hard it is going to be to raise a baby at a young age. That is why Bob and I have decided that Riley is going to move in here and we will help you guys with the baby as much as possible.

When Randy and Riley looked at each other and then back to Randy's parents.

Mom are you guys serious?

Yes we are son. And we are happy that you are sticking by her with everything that is in you. That goes to show us that you love each other very much.

Riley couldn't help, but to start crying. Elaine got up from her side of the table and went to Riley and just held her. She told Riley that everything is going to be just fine and that she wasn't going to be alone in this at all. As she was crying in Elaine arms Bob was over beside her rubbing her back saying the exact same thing.

Bob told Randy that Riley would be staying in his room with him so he needed to go get everything set up for the two of them. Randy done as he was told while Elaine and Bob took Riley into the living room and just sat her in there with Becky and Nathan. Riley knew from there on in that everything was going to be okay. Just hers and Randy's life were about to change, but she was glad that she had Randy and his family with them.


	3. Lonely and Pregnant

Three months has pasted since Riley moved into the Orton's household and she is now showing since she is 21 weeks along. Riley hasn't found out what she and Randy were having yet, but she really doesn't care what the sex of the baby is as long as he or she is healthy. Randy on the other hand wants to have a little boy so that he can have another version of him. Riley couldn't believe that she was four months pregnant and was getting ready to start her senior year at the high school as an unwed mother. Randy on the other hand had signed papers on enlisting into the military so he was off at boot camp while his pregnant girlfriend was at home starting her senior year.

Well it was the first day of senior year and Riley of course was cursing herself since she couldn't fit into anything what so ever. Becky on the other hand was all ready for her first day as a senior, but she knew how Riley was feeling since she was pregnant, but Becky knew that she was going to help her friend out the best way that she could. Riley finally decided that she would wear Randy's big senior t-shirt that he had got last year to school and a pair of bagging pants on her first day. As she walked out of the bedroom and headed downstairs Nathan put his arm around her shoulders helping her down.

Nathan, you know that I can walk down the stairs by myself. Right?

Yes, Riley, but I what to help you out because I know that someone isn't here to help since he joined the Marines.

Nathan, he signed those papers before we found out that we were having this baby. So I don't blame him. I know that I am on his mind every second of everyday while he is gone.

I know Riley. So please just let me be the one to help you out okay.

Fine Nathan Brandon Orton. If you want to help you can help.

That is better. Now that we are on the same page we can go down and have some breakfast.

Sounds good to me Nate!

When they finally made it to the kitchen Bob and Elaine noticed that their youngest son was helping his brother's girlfriend and the mother of his niece or nephew out a lot lately. Bob just sat in his chair watching Nathan, Elaine was wanting to say something to him, but she knew that if it was her place she would say something. Nathan pulled out Riley's chair and let her sit down while he went into the kitchen to get her something to eat. Bob notice that Riley was looking a little down since Randy lefted, but he knew that she was happy for Randy since he wanted to do this before they knew that she was pregnant.

After breakfast Riley and Becky headed out for school. Becky saw that Kristen, Bridget, Marissa, Annabelle and Maria were waiting for them. Riley smiled when she saw the sight of her friends with their boyfriends that were still there in town. Ted went right next to her and gave her a great big hug. Riley smiled at them all as they all headed towards the school. Riley knew that it was going to be a tough year, but she just didn't know how she was going to do it without Randy right there with her.

The first bell for school rang and Riley went to her locker and when she opened it she looked at the pictures of her and Randy. Then she put her sonogram in there of there son. About fifteen minutes later Riley was in her first period class. The teacher was Mrs. Lindsay Parker and she was teaching them History. Riley couldn't believe that she was sharing a class with three of her cousins that always thought that they were better than her, but she also knew that Jasmine was hanging around with them since they kicked her out of the group. Riley didn't let it bother her what so ever. During the class doing their assignments Riley overheard what Jasmine told Samantha.

Did you hear that Randy and Riley are having a baby boy?

No! I still cant believe that he chose her over me or you, Jazzy!

Tell me about it. But I did tell her that Randy was thinking about me when they were having sex.

No way!

Yes I did. But you know how Orton is. He denied it saying that he would never do that to the little sankey slut that he is with right now.

God! I just realize that he lefted me for you and lefted you for my youngest cousin. Still I don't understand why he would do that. He was the most popular guy in this school and he had the sexiest ass women when he was dating us. But when he started dating Riley that was when everything went straight to hell because she was the biggest outcast in this school and how she got him wrapped around her fingers no one will understand it.

I know that is right girl.

Ms. Speno, Ms. Thompson, is there anything that you will like to share with the rest of the class?, asked a very angry Mrs. Parker

No ma'am Mrs. Parker., they both said at the same time.

Good. Now get back to work before I send you both straight to Principal Adler's office.

Yes ma'am.

Riley just couldn't believe that they would be talking about her like that, but she still didn't let it bother her to much because she knew that Randy wanted to be with her. After class the first three class went by Riley knew that it was time for lunch. She just didn't want to go out there and face the music and have everyone start talking about her pregnancy. She also knew that she would have to since that is where the rest of her friends were. As she made her way down the stairs she notice that a tall figure was standing right in front of her. When she looked up just to see brown eyes looking right at her when she realize that it was her ex-boyfriend Brandon she knew that she had to get away from him fast.

Riley, Riley, Riley, I never thought that you would walk around all by yourself. Oh yeah that is right Randy isn't here because he joined that Marines and lefted you here to fin for yourself., said a very curious Brandon

Brandon, look I don't know what you are trying to pull, but I don't have the time for this right now. I have to go find my friends so they can help me plan for my and Randy's sons arrival., said a very inpatient Riley

Brandon was impressed by the way Riley was handling herself in front on him. In fact he was so impress that it was turning him on right then and there. When Riley saw the look in his eyes she knew that she had to get away from him before something happened to her or her son. As she tried to push passed him Brandon pulled her right back, but to his surprise Riley punched him right in the stomach. As he went down Riley ran pasted him right into her cousins Jake arms. When Jake saw the scared looked in his pregnant cousins eyes he knew that Brandon had something to do with it. So he decided right then and there that he would take care of Brandon.

Jake lefted Riley right where she was and he went right over to Brandon. Brandon stood up and looked Jake in the face and said Dude your cousin is a feisty one. Before Brandon knew it Jake balled up his fist and knocked him right back on his ass. While Brandon was on the ground Jake bent down and said stay the hell away from my cousin on her baby otherwise you will have hell to pay. With that being said Jake walked right back to Riley and put his arm around her waist as he guiding her right to his group of friends.

When Kristen, Bridget, Marissa, Maria, Mickie, Annabelle, and Becky saw Riley hanging with Jake and his friends they knew that something happened. So they decided to walk over to their friend just to see what was going on. Riley notice that her girls were on there way over there were she was she knew that they were going to ask her what was wrong or what happened, but she knew that she was going to have to tell them something.

Hey Riley.

Hey girls. What are you guys up to?

Nothing much. Just wondering what took you so long to get out here? And why didn't you just come to hang out with us?, asked Marissa

Well first of all I ran into Brandon inside the school. Second I wanted to hang out with my cousin.

Riley, did he hurt you?, asked a curious Becky

Becky, he tried and with me feeling the way I feel right now I needed to stay close to guy which happened to be my cousin Jake.

Riley you know that if Randy was here you wouldn't have to worry.

Yeah, but he isn't here is he. He is off doing his thing in the Marines and who knows when I will get to see him again.

The whole just stood there looking at her with a confused looked on their faces. Riley couldn't believe she just said that to the sister of the man she was in love with, but she knew that she had to make it right some how.

Becky, I am so sorry about what I just said. I didn't mean it. It just that ever since he has been gone I have been feeling so lonely like there is no one here for me when I need them.

Riley, girl you know that Nathan and I are always here for you.

It is not the same Becky. I need Randy right now and he is off doing his thing in the Marines which I know that he signed the papers before we even knew that I was pregnant. I just don't want to have to worry about him getting killed while I am here with the baby.

Riley, look I know that you want him here, but he chose to do this. Now that he is gone you don't need to worry about being alone Riley. Nathan and I and our parents are here for you no matter what happens.

I know Becky. But I just cant shake the feeling of me being lonely. I guess I am just going to have to work harder than ever.

And you don't have to worry because Nathan and I will help you every step of the way.

Riley smiled at her friend cause she knew that she was right. Riley knew that she would have to keep her health in good shape so that everything with the baby was just fine. So from right there Riley changed her point of view and made it so much easier on herself, but she still felt like she was by herself and she was lonelier than ever.


	4. Military Prison for 38 days!

As everyone could tell Randy was doing great in the Marines or at least that is what they thought. On the other end Randy was not obeying orders that he was given and he was constantly getting into trouble. The only thing that was on his mind was his pregnant girlfriend back at home. On top of everything else some of his Marine buddies were giving him hell about how sexy his girlfriend looked and how they would hit that if they had the chance. That just made matters worse for him because he was very overprotective of his girlfriend and their unborn child.

Riley was doing extremely well considering that she had a complete melt down four months ago about Randy being gone. Riley was close to having their son and all she could think about was if Randy was going to be able to be there when she gave birth to their son. Elaine and Bob have notice a big change in the way Riley had been carrying herself and they were extremely proud of her. Riley was wondering if she would ever get to talk to him before the day was up.

Back at the base Randy was deep into his own thoughts about what has been going on with his career as a Marine. He was thinking to himself how he could be back at home with Riley right now helping her plan for their son, but he knew that was going to be a bit harder than expected. Before he could get the chance to answer his own question he heard a knocking at the door. He got up and opened the door just to see that it was two if his SSgt. He knew that he was in some trouble now.

Private Orton.

Yes sir.

General Newton would like to have a word with you at 08 hundreds hours tomorrow.

Okay sir. Thank you.

As he was shutting the door he knew that this was going to be bad. He knew that he had made so many mistakes, but he was trying to improve or from what he thought he was trying. This is not going to be the best for me and my family. I just need to call Riley and talk to her because she always finds a away to make me feel better when something like this happens.

Ring, ring, ring

Hello!

Umm.. Mom!

Randall Keith is that you?

Yes ma'am mom. It's me.

Oh baby boy, how are you doing?

To tell you the truth mom I am a little home sick, but other than that I am doing the best that I can. (lying threw his teeth)

Well that is good sweetie.

Mom, is Riley there?

No sweetie Ted, Cody, John, Mickie, Kristen, and Bridget took her out for a little while since she really hasn't been anywhere.

Oh.

Baby is there something that I can help you with?

No, mom I just wanted to hear her voice that is all.

Oh baby boy!

Mom will you tell her that I called and when she gets the chance to call me back because I really do need to talk to her.

Yes sweetie. I sure will.

Okay. Thanks mom. I am sorry to cut this short, but I have to go for now.

Okay honey. I love you baby.

Love you too mom. Bye

Bye Randy.

As Elaine hung up the phone she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Randy, but she didn't want to worry everyone else unless she had the prove. Meanwhile Riley was just hanging out with her friends when all of a sudden she was confronted by Sam and Jasmine.

Well, well, well look who we have here Jazzy.

I know Sammie. My Riley you have gained a lot of weight carrying a man's baby that doesn't even love you enough to stay here with you.

Shut the hell up Jasmine. You don't know what the hell you are talking about.

Oh really! Then why are you here by yourself when the rest of the gang have their boyfriends with them?

Jasmine, I swear if you don't leave me alone I will make your life a living hell after the baby is born.

Oh really Riley. You have always been the type to walk away from a fight.

Sam, why are you even here. I heard that you couldn't get Randy off even if you tried with all the might in the world.

That is so not true you little whore.

I know your not talking to my girl like that.

So what if I am Kristen. What are you going to do about it?

Kristen she is not worth it girl. Lets just go.

Okay Riley.

That is right you just walk away like you always do Riley.

Before Sam could agree with Jasmine Riley walked right back over to them took one good swing and Jasmine and knocked her on her big fat ass. While Kristen pushed Sam down to the ground. After that was done John, Ted, Cody, Mickie, and Bridget walked over and grabbed Riley and Kristen before anymore damage was done. Sam and Jasmine couldn't believe what just happened to them. Riley was so mad that she couldn't even take it anymore she just wanted to see Randy again, but she knew that was going to be the hardest thing that she could ever do since he wouldn't let her come and stay with him there. Riley finally decided that she wanted to go home and rest.

Right when she walked threw the front door Bob notice that her hand was red. He knew that she had punched someone right in the face. Before she could say a word Bob took her into the kitchen and put some nice on her hand. Riley was still pissed at what happened tonight, but she just didn't feel right.

Do you want to tell me what happened?

Umm.. Well Sam and Jasmine started talking a bunch of crap to me. I tried to walk away from them, but they just kept on and on about Randy leaving me. So Kristen walked up and said what she had to say, but we tried to walk off, but Jasmine said that I was scared that is why I always walk away from fights. So we both turned around walked right back over to them. Without another thought I punched Jasmine right in the face and Kristen pushed Sam down. That was when the rest of the gang came and got us away from them.

Well, it sounds like you girls had one hell of a fight.

Yes sir. But I just cant stand when they talk about Randy not loving me enough to stay here with me and the baby.

Oh Riley you know that is not true.

I know.

Just then Elaine walked into the kitchen and told Riley that Randy had called earlier. Riley couldn't believe that she would have missed another call from Randy, but everyone wanted her to get out of the house so she did. Elaine and Bob both saw the hurt in her eyes when they told her about Randy calling. That was when she told Riley that Randy wanted her to call him back when she got into the house. Riley looked at the time and decided that it was best to let Randy sleep since he was working his butt off.

The next morning Randy was up and dressed for his little meeting with the General. He walked into the office as the assistant told him to take a seat that General Newton would see him shortly. Randy done as he was told, but while he was sitting there he was thinking about why Riley didn't call him back last night when all of a sudden his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He took it out just to see that he had gotten a text message. He opened the phone just to see that it was from Riley.

Hey babe. Sorry I didn't call you last night , but I thought that it would be good if you had gotten your sleep since you are working. If you want you can call me when you get the chance because I am not going anywhere today not even to school. Just tired I guess! Don't worry the baby is fine and from what the doctor told me everything is going good and he should be here soon. Well got to go take a shower. Love you very much, Riley.

Randy smiled at the text and at least he knew that she was doing just fine. Right when he was about to send her a text back the assistant told him that General Newton was ready to see him. He got up, put his phone back and walked into General Newton's office.

Private Orton, please take a seat.

Thank you sir.

Do you know why you are here today Orton?

No sir, I do not know.

Well you are here today because we are discharging you for not obeying orders.

But sir.

No buts Orton. You know that we don't expect anything but the best in people that are serving the country.

Yes sir. I know this.

Then you understand why.

Yes sir.

With that being said you will have to be spending 38 days in a military prison.

Wait a minute sir. I have a baby on the way and my family needs me.

Well you should have thought about that Orton. Now get your things ready and call who you have to call because you will be shipped to the prison tonight. Is that understood.

Yes sir.

Randy couldn't believe what was happening. He knew that he was going to be missed the birth of his son and it was his own damn fault. He just didn't know how he was going to break to Riley. So he went back to his room and got everything packet then he took out his phone and called his family.

Hello!

Hey!

Randy, hey big brother. How are you doing?

Not so good Becky. Umm… could you put me on speaker phone because I have to tell the whole family something and they aren't going to like what I have to say.

Yes, sure big brother.

Randy can you hear us son?

Yes mom I can hear you. Is dad, Nathan , and Riley there.

Yes son we are here. Hey Randy don't worry I have been taking good care of Riley.

Thanks Nathan.

Hey sweetie.

Hey baby girl.

Okay Randy what do you have to tell us.

Well today I got discharged from the Marines for not obeying orders.

Son, I know this is what you wanted to do, but you knew what you were getting into and you cant blame anyone, but yourself.

Yes I know mom.

So when are you coming home?

Not for another 38 days.

Why 38 days if they discharged you today?

Because they are sending me to a prison for 38 days.

What?

Have they lost their minds. Do they know that you have a baby that is due anytime now.

Yes mom. They know, but they don't care about that.

OMG!!!! Why is this happening to me. I don't want to give birth by myself without the father there. I hate you for doing this Randy.

Oh Riley. Honey wait.

Mom you stay here Nathan and I will go after her.

Randy, son are you there.

Yes dad.

You do know that she has been threw hell and back dealing with the fact that you lefted in the first place.

Yes sir.

Why in the world would you do something like this?

Dad, I don't know. It just happened. I was so worried about her that I couldn't even think straight at times.

Randy she has been dealing with Sam and Jasmine the whole time, but she managed to keep her cool. Why couldn't you do the same?

I have tried dad, but when you have guys around here talking about how they would like to do your pregnant girlfriend if they ever got the chance it is kind of hard.

I understand that son, but you have to do your time.

I know dad, but do you think that she will ever forgive me.

Son I don't know, but I am sure within time she will.

Okay. Dad I have to go because they are here to take me away.

Okay son.

Tell everyone that I love them.

I will.

Before Randy could say good bye, Riley walked back into the living crying, but she had to talk to him.

Randy!

Baby girl.

I am sorry. It is just so hard.

I know, but think of it this way I will be there in 38 days. Just try to keep him in there for a little while longer.

I will try, but he is just like you.

Baby girl, I have to go.

Okay.

I love you Riley

Love you too Randy.

Bye baby girl.

Bye!

Right when Riley hung up the phone she just fell into Elaine's arms and started crying. Elaine knew how it felt when Bob wasn't coming home when he said he was while he was wrestling, but he never missed the birth of their children and she knew now that there was that chance that Randy was going to missed the birth of his own son. It was killing her to see Riley like this.

Private Orton. We are here to take you to the prison now.

I am ready to go.

As Randy walked out of the room he had three things in his hands a picture of his family, picture of Riley and him and a sonogram of their unborn son. At that point that was all he needed to get threw the next 38 days without any trouble.


	5. A birth and A Home Coming!

It has been thirty seven days since Randy has been in the military prison and he couldn't wait any longer because he soon would be home with his family. He was just hoping that Riley wouldn't go into labor before he could get there. Before the thought could leave his head a guard came to his door.

Orton, you have a phone call from home.

Oh man please say Riley isn't in labor yet please.

Erh, hello.

Randy sweetie.

Yes mom what is up?

Riley's water broke about an hour ago and we just arrived at the hospital with her.

Mom are you serious?

Yes sweetheart your baby boy will be here soon.

God mom. Why does this always happen to me.

Randy, don't worry honey your dad, myself, Becky, Nathan and your friends are all here to help her get threw this.

I know mom. Just tell her that I love her and I will be there tomorrow night sometime okay.

I will honey! Take care I have to go they say that she is wanting me and Becky right. Talk to you soon honey.

Okay, mom I love you.

Love you honey.. Bye

Bye mom.

After he hung up the phone Randy walked back to his sell and sat down on his bed and just thought about how much pain Riley is in and how he wished that he could be there just to help her get threw this. But he knew that there was no way to get there before tomorrow night.

**At the Hospital**

Owe. I cant do this. It hurts to damn bad. I want Randy, I need him here with me. God I hate him for doing this me too.

Riley honey clam down. Your doing great.

Please god make him shut the hell up before I hurt him real bad.

Okay Riley I have come to check to see how far along you are.

Please doctor I need something for the pain.

Okay honey lets just check and then we will get you something for the pain. Okay.

Riley just shook her head in agreement. Riley lied there while the doctor check and the whole time she was thinking about Randy. Wishing that he was here to see his son being born.

Okay Riley you are now 6 centimeters dilated and we will get you something for the pain okay.

Okay doctor and please hurry up with because I don't know if I will be able to take too much more of this pain.

About ten minutes later guy with her pain killers walked into the room and asked for everyone to walk out so that he could get the medicine in her. As everyone cleared out of the room Riley was nervous and asked the nurse if one person could stay with her. She said of course and Riley wanted to have Ted stay with her. Ted stay and she put her head down on him while he was talking to her just to keep her mind of the huge ass needle that they were putting into her back. About ten minutes later they were done and Riley laid back down and she could feel the pain killers working fast because she couldn't feel anything at all.

Everyone walked back into the room and notice that Riley was sleeping while she had the chance.

Hey Ted.

What?

Why did she choose you to stay with her instead of her soon to be in-laws there?, asked a very curious Kristen

Kristen, Riley and I have been threw a lot together. I was there when Riley parents went threw their separation.

Okay. Still I don't understand.

Kristen, Riley and I grew up together and before you and the rest of the gang came into the picture I was the one that protected her from all the people that she is afraid of right now. I have been there for her threw everything and I am always going to be here for her.

Aww.. Baby. I didn't know that you and Riley were that close.

Well we are and before Randy lefted he asked me to look at after her. I gave him my word that I would. I just didn't think that I would be the one here in the delivery room while he is in a military prison.

I know Ted, but at least she has the support of her closes guy friend.

Thanks Kristen. That means a lot coming from you.

Your welcome.

Just then the doctor walked back into the room and decided that it was time to check her again. As everyone walked out of the room Ted stayed with Riley and held her hand while they checked her. Riley looked up at Ted and said I wish Randy was here with me.

I know you do baby girl. But you know that if he could be here than he would be.

I know. I am just glad that you're here with me so I don't have be alone.

Riley I have known you all my life and I didn't I tell you when we were kids that I would always take care of you.

Yes.

Then you don't have to worry about it baby doll.

Okay Riley you are fully dilated so I am going to get ready so we can begin the process of bringing your baby boy into the world.

Riley smiled just a little and then looked back up at Ted and said I am scared.

Don't be Riley. Everything is going to be just fine.

Okay Riley, honey I am going to need you to start pushing.

Can someone get my mother in here please.

Sure. What is her name.

Elaine Orton. And please hurry.

About five minutes later Elaine walked in and over to the other side of Riley while Ted was doing the same on her lefted side.

Okay Riley I need you to push.

AAAHHH. Oh god please I am going to kill him for this.

Good girl. Honey your doing it., said Elaine

That is a girl baby doll., said Ted

Okay Riley two more pushes and we should have your baby.

I don't think that I can do this.

Yes you can baby doll. Think about how proud Randy is going to be of you.

Okay.. I can do this. Her goes nothing. AAAHHH!

Good girl Riley. Stop pushing right now okay we have the head out.

What is wrong? Is there something wrong?

No, no honey they are just making it easier for him to breathe.

Okay. Riley I am going to need one last big push and you will have your son.

AAAHHH. Oh God… AAAHHH

And here is your beautiful healthy baby boy.

You did baby doll.

He weighs 9lbs 8oz. And he is 22 inches long.

That is a big little guy.

Aww.. Riley he is just so beautiful. I am going to tell the rest of the family and friends that he is here.

Riley smiled, but she knew that she didn't want to see him until Randy was here to see him with her.

Would you like to hold your son?

No, I want to wait until his father is here which should be tomorrow.

Okay sweetie.

Umm.. Can you let his grandparents hold him.

Sure honey.

Thanks.

Your welcome.

As the nurse rolled the baby out of the room Riley felt tears rolling down her cheek because she knew how much Randy wanted to be here with her. About that Kristen, Bridget, Mickie, John and Cody walked into the room. They were checking on her and they could tell that she wanted Randy really bad. Before they all knew it Riley was fast asleep. So they all kissed her on her forehead and lefted the room.

Elaine walked over to the phone and called Randy right away.

Hello. SSgt. Malloy speaking how may I help you.

Yes I am Elaine Orton my son Randall Orton is there I was wondering if I could talk to him please.

Yes ma'am, would you hold for a minute.

Yes I will. Thank you.

It took them about five minutes to get Randy to the phone, but he got there.

Hello.

Randy, honey.

Mom, what is wrong. Did something happen to Riley or the baby?

No, honey they are both fine. I was just calling to tell you that he was born March 19 at 11:55 pm he weights 9lbs 8oz and he is 22 inches long. He just so beautiful honey. He looks so much like you.

Wow. Is everything okay with Riley?

Yes sweetie. She is doing just fine. She just misses you like crazy and she cant wait to see you.

I know mom, I cant wait until I get there tomorrow. Look tell who ever is picking me up that my plane will land at 6:30 pm.

Okay honey! Well I better go.

Okay mom. Thank for calling me. Tell everyone that I love them and kiss Riley on the head for me.

I will honey and we love you. Bye

Bye baby boy.

The next morning everything seemed to be going so well. Randy was getting processed and he was packing up everything. He couldn't wait to get the hell away from this place and go home to his girl and there new baby boy. As they pulled Orton out of his room and walked him over to the processing counter so they could get the paper work done to get him the hell out of there. It took them all damn day to get him out of the prison, but as soon as they got to the airport he knew had the biggest smile on his face. It was 3:30 pm when they called his flight and he boarded the plane. He knew that he was getting close to his family.

**Back at the hospital**

Riley was just lying in her bed while she had visitors coming and going. But one visitor shocked the hell out of her.

Hello Riley.

Mom. What are you doing here?

Well I came to see my first born grandson.

Mom, I don't think that it is such a good idea for you to be here.

Oh Riley. Don't be silly. You know that the fight we had was over nine and half months ago.

Well you should have thought about before you kicked me out of the house when I needed you guys the most.

Riley Peyton Shyanne Jones don't you dare take that tone with me. You know damn well that you should have kept your legs closed if you didn't want any of this to happen.

Mom, just stop it. Your always putting me down.

Riley I swear you cant let anything going. By the way where is the father of my bastard grandson.

Excuse me. Don't ever talk about my son or his father like that ever again. At least Randy has been supporting me threw this unlike some people in this room.

I am telling you one more time Riley you better shut your mouth or your going to regret it.

Umm.. What are you going to do to her Carol?, asked Bob

That is none of your business. She is my daughter and I will do whatever I want to her.

No you will not Carol. Now if you don't mind we would like you to leave before we have to call security in here on you.

Fine, Riley just know this that baby will know who your father and I are if it is the last thing we do.

Get out of here., yelled a very emotional Riley

After Carol had walked out of the room Riley just broke down and started crying. Of course Bob was right there comforting her telling her that everything was going to be okay. Riley knew in someway he was right, but she knew what her parents could do. About that time Ted and Kristen walked into the room and all it took was for Ted to see that she was upset and he knew that it had to have something to do with Randy or her parents and he was guessing that it had everything to do with her parents.

It was finally time for Randy's plane to land. Bob and Nathan went to pick him for the airport. Elaine stayed with Riley and the baby just in case something should happen. Bob and Nathan were standing at the gate that Randy was suppose to get off at. They were there for about 10 minutes when they heard someone calling Nathan's name.

Oh wow. Dad there comes Randy.

Dad, Nate. Boy am I glad to see you guys.

It is good to see you too son. How was the flight.

Long and boring. I just couldn't wait to get home and see you guys.

Well we have to get you home then you can go to the hospital and meet your new little boy.

No dad. I just want to go straight to the hospital. I have spent to much time away from Riley already, I just want to get there and be with her and our little family.

Alright son. Lets get your stuff and get into the car.

After loading Randy's things into the car they were on there way to the hospital. When they finally got and got out of the car that was when Randy realize that everything was real now. As they made there way to Riley's room Randy all of sudden wanted to go to the gift shop to get something for his son and the love of his life. He finally found the perfect teddy bear for his son and he got Riley some flowers. When they finally reached her room Randy became more nervous than ever.

Riley honey I have someone who wants to see you.

Okay Bob.

Right then Randy walked into the room and Riley's face just lit up but then she started to get emotional. Randy walked right over to her and wrapped his arms around and just let her cry into his shirt.

Oh baby girl it is okay. I am here now.

I know. I am just so happy and upset., she said threw her crying

I heard that our son was beautiful.

I heard the same thing.

What do you mean?

I haven't seen him yet. I wanted to wait for you to get here so we could see him together.

Oh baby girl. Didn't have to do that.

I know babe, but I wanted too, since you did miss his birth that was something I that wanted to do.

I have I told you how much I love you lately?

Nope!

I love you so much Riley Jones.

I love you too Randy Orton.

If you two are done I have a little monster out here who wants to meet his mommy and daddy., stated John

Okay John bring him in.

As John held the door open while Mickie pushed the baby into the room. Randy got up and picked his son up and walked back over to the bed with him.

Aww.. Baby girl I am so proud of you. Just look at him. He is so going to be another me.

Oh good lord please don't let my son be anything like his father.

What is that suppose to mean?

Nothing babe. I just don't need another you.

Well it is too late for that sweetie pie.

Lord I know that now.

What have you named him?

Well I haven't named him yet.

Okay. So what do you think about Randy jr.

How about no.

Why not?

Because one Randy is enough for me.

Okay then Ms. Smart ass. What do you want?

I was thinking about Randal James Orton.

Randal James Orton. I like it.

Good. But we can call him RJ for short.

God baby girl. I have missed you so much.

I have missed you too, but now that you are here we can think about raising our son together as a family.

True. So when do you guys get out of here?

I think in two more days.

Good. Cause I am spending the rest of your hospital stay in here with you.

Randy, baby you don't have to do that.

I know that, but baby girl I want too. I have missed to much with you and the pregnancy already and I have missed RJ's birth, but I am not missing anything else.

Oh Randal Keith I don't know what I would do without you.

Me either baby girl. Me either. I am just glad to be home with our family now.

You have no idea how much I missed you. But I am glad that you are here now too.

Love you babe.

I love you too baby girl.

And we both love you RJ.

Yes we do little man. Especially daddy.


	6. Finding Out

Randy, Riley and RJ have been home for six months. Randy decided that he wanted to start the wrestling business just like his father. So he has been training his butt off during the day and at night he would spend time with RJ and Riley. Riley was so busy studying for her classes, but when Randy was home at night she would make some special time for them to spend together since they were both so busy. Everything seemed to be going so well until Randy got a phone call from John Cena about try outs that they were holding in Kentucky. Randy was so excited that he couldn't wait to tell his family about the try outs.

Randy got home about fifteen minutes before Riley did. He ran into the house hugged his mother and picked up his six month old son and started jumping up and down. Bob walked into the kitchen just looking at his son like he was a crazy man.

Randal Keith Orton, is there something you are on?, asked Bob

No, dad. I am just excited about the try outs that they are holding for the WWE in Kentucky this weekend., said Randy with a big smile on his face.

Oh that is great son., exclaimed Bob

No it isn't Robert Keith Orton Jr., said an upset Elaine.

Why not?, they both asked.

Because Riley and RJ, that is why., stated Elaine.

Mom, Riley is fine with this. I have been training for this for the past six months. If she didn't want me to do it don't you think that she would have said something to me.

Randy, it is not like she is wanting to take your dreams away from you. She is just trying to support you. But I know for a fact what she is going to be thinking.

Really mom and what is that?

How am I going to take care of RJ and finish school while Randy is off doing his thing.

Elaine don't you think that you should give Riley some credit here. She supported Randy while he was in the Marines.

Yes, she did Bob, but we both know that it was tearing her up inside because Randy missed the birth of their son and he wasn't there with her threw out the pregnancy.

Mom! Please just let me handle this. Riley and I have been threw so much and I know she wants a better life than we have right now for our son. And I want to give it to them both.

Randy, honey I know that you want your family to have a better life, but you have to think about what it is going to do to them when your home only 3 to 4 days a week or when you get hurt.

Elaine, Randy knows what could happen so does Riley. So why don't you let the two of them work everything out for themselves.

Fine. But when she comes in here crying while Randy is gone for so long then it is on your hands. I will help her and make sure that RJ is taken care of, but you will have to hear first hand the crying that she is going to be doing.

With that being said Elaine took RJ from Randy and walked out of the kitchen. Randy and Bob just stood there looking like they had been smacked in the face. They just couldn't believe that Elaine would say something like that. About thirty minutes later Riley walked in the door with Becky just to see Elaine had been crying about something and she was holding RJ.

Mom, are you okay? Did something happen?, asked Becky

Becky can you take RJ for a minute I want to talk to Riley.

Sure mom.

As Becky walked out of the living room with RJ, Elaine motion for Riley to come sit down next to her. Riley walked over to the couch and sat down right next to Elaine and asked her if everything was okay?

Riley honey there is something that I want to tell you.

Okay! I am listening.

Riley, Randy came home today and told us that they were holding try outs for the WWE in Kentucky.

Ummm.. Okay, but what does that have to do with…

Honey, Randy is going to the try outs with Ted, Cody, and John this weekend.

What?

He said that you would support him. I know you are supporting what he wants to do, but I have to worry about how this will effect you and RJ. I mean if he gets in he could be gone for awhile and when he is home it will only be for three to four days a week. That isn't something I was wanting for you to go threw, but you know my son just as much as anyone in this family does.

Elaine, would you please excuse me I have to go to talk to Randy.

Sure sweetie. I just want you to know that I am here for you.

Thank you.

As Riley got up off the couch Elaine hugged her. Riley then walked out of the living room and straight upstairs to their bedroom. As she opened the door she was greeted by someone pulling her in shutting the door and pushing her against the wall and just laying the biggest most passionate kiss on her. We they broke apart Riley looked up into the most gorgeous blue eyes that she has ever since. Randy knew that Riley had been talking to his mother from the information that Becky had told him. He was trying to put off a big fight that he knew was going to happen.

Randy, babe I know what you are doing this weekend.

I know you do baby girl.

Okay then. Tell me why you have decided something like this without talking to me first babe?

Riley, you knew that this is what I was training for. So you knew that I was going to try out for something like this when it came along.

Babe, I told you that I would support you in anything and everything, but I want you to think about RJ before anything. I know that you love us so much and you wouldn't let anything bad happen to us. I just don't our son to grow up without his father in his life.

Baby girl, I get where you are coming from, but you have nothing to worry about. If I did get in you two could come on the road with me until RJ was big enough to start school. Trust me I have thought about this a lot lately because this is my dream and I want to support my family some how. So please just trust me and support me with this. I promise you that everything will be just fine.

Fine. You have my trust and support.

Thank you baby girl. I love you so much.

Yeah, yeah Orton. I love you too.

Before he kissed her again he gave her his best smirk. Before they knew it Randy had picked Riley up locked the door and walked her over to the bed and just put her down on it. He put himself on top of her and started kissing her on her lips then he moved to her neck with his hands traveling up her shirt touching her on her left breasts. Riley knew that this was his way for making it up to her for not talking to her first, but she just couldn't help but enjoy of herself because Randy always made her feel so good. Before she knew it Randy had taken off his pants and shirt which lefted him in his boxers. The next thing she knew Randy out her hands over her head pulled her shirt up and over threw on the floor. Then he started kissing her neck made his way down to her lower belly right before unbuttoning her pants and pulling them completely off of her. Randy knew where her hot spots were and he knew just how to work his girlfriend, but instead of hitting them he undid her bra and pulled off the matching panties and threw them across the room. He stood up just admiring his girlfriend while he pushed his boxers down and kicked them across the floor.

He spread Riley's legs and position himself to where he was on top of her. Riley knew what was coming, but she never really gotten used to the size of her boyfriend, but he did always make her feel like she was on top of the world. He gradually entered Riley causing her to flinch. So he wait for a minute just so she could get used to him being right there, when he saw that she was ready for him, he gradually started moving in and out. In which Riley started to moan in pleasure. When Randy saw that she was enjoying herself he started going a little faster he couldn't help himself because his girlfriend just felt so good.

Oh Randy. Baby please go faster.

You want me to go faster baby girl?

Mmmhumm. Yes Randy I want you to go faster.

As if he didn't understand anything else that was happening Randy started to thrust faster and harder in her. Which made him groan in pleasure. Randy had gotten faster and harder which made him go deeper into her. Riley moaned in pleasure, but she always had a tear going down her cheek because of the pain of Randy going deeper than he normally had before. Riley couldn't hold herself anymore she had reached her peeking point and just released herself onto Randy. When Randy felt the warmth of his girlfriend around him he had went faster and finally released himself into her. He collapsed on top of her, but had most of his weight holding him up on his arms just so he didn't crush her. He finally rolled off on his side and pulled her on his chest.

Riley was happy right where she was, but she knew that deep down she hurting because of Randy going to deep in here, but she didn't let it bother her to much. Riley decided that it was time for her to go see her son since she hasn't held him since she had been home from school. As she tried to get up she felt Randy pull her back to him.

Where do you think your going?

I am going to get dress and go see our son.

Baby girl, you know that he is okay.

Randy, I haven't held him since this morning. Plus I think that it is a good idea that we spend time with him right now.

I know baby girl. I was only picking. So lets get up and get dress and head downstairs to get our boy.

With that being said they both got up and put on some clothes that they were just going to wear around the house the rest of the night anyways. Right when they opened the door they saw RJ reaching his arms out towards them. Becky was there smiling at them.

Guys, he has been waiting his mommy and daddy for the last forty five minutes.

Sorry Becky Randy and I got a little off track of what was going on. We were just on our way to get him from you.

It is okay guys. I know that you two need time alone anyways, but I have to get to my homework now.

Okay little sis. Thanks for watching him for a little while.

No problem. Have fun you guys.

Yeah, yeah. We will since we have little man here.

Riley smiled at Randy who was holding RJ while he was talking to Becky. As Becky walked away from their room Riley grabbed RJ and walked back into the room while Randy shut the door. They all three got onto the bed and decided that they would watch a movie. Of course RJ got to pick the movie since he was the little man of the room. So they were watching Finding Nemo. Before Randy knew it RJ and Riley had fell asleep. When he looked down and saw that RJ had fell asleep in Riley's arms and Riley had fell asleep on his chest, he just smiled turned off the TV. He laid his head back put both his arms around the two most important people in his life and went to sleep himself.


	7. Trying Out Getting IN

It was the morning of Friday. Riley awake to Randy playing with RJ in the floor with all of his toys. She smiled but that soon faded because she knew just in short couple of hours Randy would board a plane heading to Kentucky so he could try out for the WWE. Riley just couldn't believe that this was going to happen so fast, but she also knew that this was going to help them get into their own place and support their family. Randy heard some moving in the bed so he figured that she was up.

RJ big boy lets go see if mommy is up yet.

When Riley heard Randy say that to RJ she knew that she better get to moving because both of her guys would be there in just a few seconds. When she saw her two wonderful guy right there in front of her she knew that her life was perfect, but she couldn't help but to think that with Randy doing the try outs this weekend that she would be lonely, but she didn't let that get to her right then.

Look RJ mommy is up. Let's go give her some love.

Riley smiled as she reached out for her baby boy. When RJ got into Riley's arms he just rested his head on her shoulder she knew that she was in heaven. Randy stood there and watch them cuddle, but he knew that he had to start packing his stuff now. Riley notice that Randy was moving around the dressers and stuff grabbing clothes for three days. That was when she decided that it was time to get up and get RJ feed. As she got out of bed and grabbed her robe and put it on her she then picked up RJ and headed for the door. Before she could get out of the door she felt Randy grab her arm and pulled her back to him.

Where are you going?

I am going downstairs to feed RJ his breakfast. Do you want anything?

Yes. I want this. With that said Randy bent down and kissed Riley. She kissed him back, but she could feel the tears welding up in her eyes. So she broke the kiss and walked out of the room before Randy had the chance to see that she was about to start crying. He knew that this was going to be hard for her, but he knew that she wouldn't hold him back from doing what he wanted to do. They both knew that it was for the best. So two hours pasted and everyone had eaten breakfast. Riley decided that she would skip school today and just spend the time with Randy before he had to go, but she did give Becky her assignments and asked her to give them to her teachers for her.

It was time for Randy to head to the airport. Riley knew that it was going to be hard to let him go again, but she knew that he was coming back. She just couldn't bring herself to go to the airport with him. Randy understood where she was coming from, but he couldn't stand to see her like this. Bob was going with his son and the rest of the guys just to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Elaine wasn't happy about this out come, but she knew that she had to stay strong for her grandson. As Randy was walking out the front door Nathan hugged his brother right along with his father while Elaine smiled a weak smile at her son and hugged his neck. Then she handed RJ over to his father so that he could love on his father before he lefted out for three days and maybe longer. Randy handed RJ back to Elaine and went to Riley who was now looking down at the floor. He walked over to her wrapped his arms around and just held her there.

Riley knew that this was happening weather she liked it or not so she just went on with the flow of things. While she was holding on to him she was thinking to herself: _God please bring him back to RJ and me. Just don't let anything bad happen to him. _As Randy let go of her he bent down and kissed on the forehead.

Baby girl you know that it is only try outs. I will be back to you and RJ soon.

Yes. I…I know that, but I just don't want to say goodbye like I had to do when you were in the Marines.

This isn't goodbye. This is see you later for now. Baby girl you know that if this goes well for me, we will be living our lives not struggling threw life trying to provide for RJ.

I know honey.

Good. I have to get going. I love you baby girl

I love you too. See you later

Yeah. You bet that I will see your pretty baby blue eyes later.

Riley couldn't help but smile at that. Randy kissed her one more time then he headed out the door. Elaine, Riley, Nathan, Becky and RJ stood on the porch watching them as they pulled out of the driveway. When they notice that they were out of sight they all headed back into the house. It seemed like ages that Elaine was in the house by herself without Bob there, but she wasn't a stranger to it either. This just made her smile because this time she had a grandson to look after too.

_At the airport_

Bob went to get his and Randy's tickets while Randy joined John, Ted and Cody who were waiting for the plane to start boarding.

Hey there Orton. What is going on?, asked Cena

Nothing much Cena. Just having a hard time dealing with not being with Riley and RJ for three days.

Don't worry man. I am sure that she will be fine., said Cody

Shut up Cody. You're the one that spent three hours telling Bridget that you weren't going to cheat on her while you were gone., said Ted

Ted, you just mad because Kristen didn't even talk to you last night., said a very adjusted Cody

Look you two, Randy has a kid to worry about not just Riley., said Cena

We know that., they both snapped back

Right when things seemed like they were about to blow up Bob returned and put the boys in their places right quick. Randy and John just stood there watching will the older Orton was taking care of business. They were laughing on the in side because they just thought this was hilarious that Ted and Cody were getting their butts handed to them.

_Now boarding Flight 211 to Kentucky. Repeating Flight 211 to Kentucky is now boarding at Gate 15._

Dad, out flight is now boarding.

What son?

He said the flight is now boarding at Gate 15.

Okay boys lets go.

When they finally reached the gate they handed their tickets to the lady that was at the gate and they walked on the plane and found their seats and just sat down. As they were waiting on the plane Randy took out his phone and sent a text message to Riley.

_Back at the Orton house._

Riley was busy giving RJ his bath before she tried to get him to bed. Riley heard her phone going off. So she got RJ out of the bath, dried him off, put his night time clothes on him, put him in his play pin and turn on some cartoons for him. Then she went to her phone picked it up and saw that she had one new text message. She opened the phone just to see that it was from Randy.

_Baby girl, just wanted to let you know that we boarded the plane and we are getting ready to take off soon. I just wanted to send my love to you and RJ. I know that you are busy right now giving him his bath and getting him ready for bed soon. I will text you when we get in Kentucky. Then I will call you sometime tomorrow to let you know how things are going for us guys. Ted, Cody and John send their love and Ted said that he will talk to you sometime tomorrow. Well we are getting ready to take off. Got to go for now baby girl. I love you guys so much and I am already missing you. See you soon._

_With love Randy._

Riley just smiled at the text because she knew that he meant every word of it. So she decided that she would send him a text back that he could read when he got off the plane.

_Thanks for the text. It made me feel so much better knowing that you guys got there safe and sound. I cant wait to hear from you. Babe I love you too. RJ is missing his daddy telling him goodnight, but he knows that you love him. Tell the guys I said hey. Tell Ted that I am counting on him calling me and Kristen when he gets the chance. Even thought I know that they had the fight about him leaving her. Look I would love to say more babe, but I have to get RJ to bed now. He is getting fussy and you know how that is. Well until tomorrow babe. Love you with all my heart and soul, Riley _

She felt good about the text that she just sent, but she knew that it would be hours before he could get it. So instead of worrying about it Riley picked RJ up gave him his bottle and put him in the bed next to her and just rubbed him to sleep. It took no time before RJ was out like a light and Riley could feel herself about to nod off. Riley went to sleep with a smile on her face.

_Back on the plane._

They had been flying for three hours now and they soon would land. Randy couldn't wait to land just to see if he got the text from Riley. Just when he was about to get up to use the bathroom he heard that they were getting ready to land for everyone to buckle up their seat belts. Randy done just that. When they finally landed everyone got out of their seats and headed for the exit. When they were off the plane Randy headed to the bathroom while the guys went and got their luggage. When Randy got out of the bathroom and found the guys waiting for him he took out his cell phone cut it back on and walked with the guys to the rent a car place.

When his phone finally came back on he heard it go off. He notice that he had received one new text message and a new voicemail. He played the voice mail first. When he heard that it was Nathan telling him how RJ made the cutest face that just made his heat melt. Then he decided that he would read the text message now. He notice that it was from Riley. He read it.

_Thanks for the text. It made me feel so much better knowing that you guys got there safe and sound. I cant wait to hear from you. Babe I love you too. RJ is missing his daddy telling him goodnight, but he knows that you love him. Tell the guys I said hey. Tell Ted that I am counting on him calling me and Kristen when he gets the chance. Even thought I know that they had the fight about him leaving her. Look I would love to say more babe, but I have to get RJ to bed now. He is getting fussy and you know how that is. Well until tomorrow babe. Love you with all my heart and soul, Riley _

When he got done reading it didn't notice that all the guys were looking at him. When he did he just looked at them like they were crazy. But he decided to tell them that it was a text from Riley telling them that she loved them and to be careful. Randy just didn't want to get into everything that she said because then they would think that he was whipped or something. Bob got the car and they all got into it and headed to the hotel. They check it in, got their room keys and headed to their rooms. When they got into their rooms they set everything down and went straight to sleep.

_The next morning at Try Outs._

Randy, Ted, Cody and John were at the try outs and they were nervous beyond belief, but they knew this is what they were here for. Bob notice that they were nervous, but he told them that everything would work out for the best. Just keep their hopes up and everything would work out. They listen and took in what Bob had told them it was just a matter of time before they called them to show them what they are made of.

About three hours later the guys showed them everything and now they had to wait until they got the call. Randy was nervous, but he knew that he had talent weather or not he was the son of Cowboy Bob Orton or the grandson of Bob Orton Sr. or the nephew of Barry O. Wrestling was in his blood and he knew that he was destined to do this no matter what it took from him.

The next two days went by slow. When they hadn't heard anything from anyone they just knew that they would have to wait until next year. About that time John came running into the room screaming that he got in they were sending him to a wrestling school called Ohio Valley Wrestling for some more training, but he got in. Randy was happy for his friend, but he just gave up hope until he heard his phone going off.

Hello.

Hello is this Randal Orton., asked a male voice

Yes sir this is Randal Orton.

I am Jim Ross the judge from the WWE.

Oh yes sir.

I was calling to tell you that we want to you to sign a contract work with us. You will have to have some more training, but we would like to sign to a development contract.

That is great news sir. When do I sign them?

Well we will need to come in today and sign them and then with in a month you will travel back here to attend Ohio Valley Wrestling for some more training and we will go from there.

Okay thank you so much sir for this opportunity.

Your welcome son. We are looking forward to working with you.

Thank you so much. Cant wait to get started sir.

Good day to you Randal.

Good day to you sir.

When Randy hung up the phone he just started jumping up and down with excitement. When Bob saw his son acting like he was he knew that he had made it in just like his him and his grandfather and uncle did. He was so proud of his son at this moment. Ted and Cody got into, but the would be attending the training school in Florida instead of the one in Kentucky. So everyone was happy, but they really weren't happy that they were getting spilt up from each other. But they knew that they would see each other again. Randy couldn't wait until he got home he had to tell Riley right away so he text her. So he sent her a text.

_Back at the Orton house._

Riley was up with RJ, Nathan, and Becky just playing around making him laugh so much. They were being silly as Randy would call them, but they knew that it would keep him happy so they just did it for the hell of it. About that time Riley heard her phone going off. Becky and Nathan both told her to go it and they would stay right here with RJ and just acting silly with him. Riley done as she was told. When she got to her phone she picked it up just to see that she had gotten three text messages in the last hour. She open each one of them. The first one was from Kristen.

_Hey Riley. I just heard from Ted. He told me that he and Cody will be going to a training school in Florida. That is great for them I guess. I am just going to miss him so much. Call me later okay. Bye girl. Love you._

Riley smiled at the text. She was happy for Ted and Cody, but she couldn't help but wonder about Randy and John. Then she notice the next text was from her cousin Leslie.

_Hey cuz, just wanted to see what you were up to. I was wondering when you were going to bring my little cousin around for me to see him? Well hit me up when you get the chance okay. Talk to you later. Love you_

Riley smiled because she knew she had been meaning to see her other family members, but she was just so busy with school and everything she just never had the time. Finally she went to the last text just to see that it was from Randy.

_Hey baby girl. I miss you so much. Cant wait to come home tonight just to see you and RJ. But anyways I have some great news for you. John and I got in baby girl. We signed the contract for us to attend a training school here in Kentucky. It is called Ohio Valley Wrestling. I cant wait to see you baby girl. Don't worry baby girl you and RJ will come here with me when you finish school that way we don't have to be apart more than we have to. Look I am getting ready to board the plane to head home. Oh yeah before I forget tell mom that dad said hey and he loves her very much. Riley I just need you to know that this is a dream come true and I am very happy to have you and RJ to share it with me. Cant wait to see you guys. With love, Randy_

Riley knew that he was happy, but she couldn't feel anything because she was taken by surprise with what he said. She knew that this was a dream come true for her boyfriend, but now that he had gotten in how was this going to be on their relationship with all those girls wanting to jump his bones without her there. This is something that she hadn't expected, but she just had to deal with the best way possible. Now all she had to do is wait for him to come home so that she could talk to him. This is something that is going to be good for their family that is what she had to keep telling herself. Just as she was thinking Elaine, Becky and Nathan walked into the kitchen just to see Riley was lost in her thoughts.

Riley, honey. What is wrong?

Huh what? Oh I just got a text from Randy.

Really. What did he have to say honey?, asked Elaine

Well he wanted to tell me that he missed us so much. That he loved us very much and that John and he had gotten in. they would be attending Ohio Valley Wrestling for some more training, but if everything went well for them that they should be able to get into the WWE and be on either Raw or Smackdown.

When they heard that Becky and Nathan were so happy for their brother. Riley put on a fake smile for now until she could talk to Randy, but Elaine on the other hand was worried about what was going happen now. She was just in complete shock over everything that had just happened. Elaine knew that she couldn't stop it from happening now, but she had to try to talk her son out of it some way and some how for his family sake.


	8. Good to be Home!

_Thanks for reading guys and girls. If you could please review my story and help me out with some of the decision I have to make when it comes to my characters. Thanks._

Well two years has went by so fast for Riley and her little family. RJ is now 2 ½ years old getting ready to turn three, and Randy is now working for the WWE. He has made his debut on Smackdown and he won his first match. Riley still couldn't believe that he was living his dream and doing what he was born to do. Randy has been on the road so much the past couple of months that it seems like she never gets to talk to him anymore. Before Riley knew that he was going to do what he wanted to do, but she also knew that Randy cared for her and their child very much.

Riley had been working at Goody's to make some more money. While she was working RJ would be at daycare or either with Elaine and Bob. Riley and Randy moved into their own place right after he signed his contract for OVW, but now that he made it into the WWE everything seemed to be falling on her more and more. Yes he would send money to pay the bills with, but she just wanted him home once in awhile to spend time together. She knew that it was going to hard on her in the beginning, but she never knew that it would be this hard. She had Elaine there for support because she went threw everything that Riley is going threw right now. The only difference was Elaine and Bob were married before they had kids, but that didn't change the way she felt for Riley and her grandson.

_May 29, 2002!_

Riley had been working all day when she heard her phone going off from under the counter. She really couldn't pick it up at the time because she was taking care of a customer, but she didn't know who it was and that was really starting to worry her. Thoughts kept running threw her head: _What if that was John telling me that Randy is hurt really bad. Or Elaine saying that she had to take RJ to the hospital. Or something much worse._ Riley just kept a smile on her face while she was tending to the customer, but inside she was falling apart. Kristen on the other hand notice how she was looking, but didn't want to say anything to fast because Riley always would get upset if something went wrong in their conversation.

As Riley's last customer at the moment walked away she bent down and picked up her phone just to see that she had once missed call from her sister Hannah. Riley really didn't know what was going since she hasn't talked to any of her family since she was kicked out of her parents house. So she didn't even bother to call her sister back. As she was getting ready to put the phone back under the counter it started going off again. She looked down just to see that it was Randy calling. So she got excited and she answered it.

_Hey baby!_

_Baby girl, what are you doing?_

_Nothing just working. Why is there something wrong?_

_No. Riley there is nothing wrong I just wanted to talk to my baby girl for a minute._

_Oh okay. So what is going on?_

_Nothing just been really busy working my butt off here so that the people will recognized the future of this company._

_Aren't you the cocky one now Orton._

_Baby girl you know that is how I roll. I have been doing the whole cocky thing since I could talk.._

_Alright Orton I get you._

_God I miss you so much._

_I miss you too, but look I have to ask you something._

_Okay what is it?_

_Are you going to be home for our son's birthday party that I have been planning for over three months?_

_I don't know baby girl. When is it?_

_Baby you know that his birthday is June 1st__ which is on a Saturday._

_I will try Riley. I cant make any promises._

_Whatever Orton. I have to get back to work. _

_Okay baby girl. I love you _

_Yeah whatever. Bye_

_Bye_

As Riley put down the phone and got back to work she heard Kristen giggling about something. She just made a face at her friend who was talking and looking at her like she wasn't even there. Riley knew that this couldn't be good since Kristen is always the one that pushing her to do things that she really didn't want to do. Kristen finally hung her phone up and had a huge smile on her face about something. Riley just shook her head like "_Oh no here we go". _Kristen walked over to Riley and put her arm around Riley's shoulder.

Okay Kristen what do you want?

Riley why in the world would you think that I would want something. (_ When you know that I do and since I am making this a surprise since Ted, Randy, and Cody are in town right now coming in as we speak.)_

Because I know you well for your good.

Riley, Riley, Riley, you have to start trusting me more.

I do, but when you are talking on the phone, giggling and pointing at me what am I suppose to think?

I don't know, but it looks like we have three very hot and sexy customers walking the store right now.

Kristen Ashleigh Tynes you know that you are with Ted and you shouldn't be talking about other guys like that.

Riley come on live a little Ted and Randy are on the road with other girls and you know that they are looking at them like _Oh yeah if I didn't have a girlfriend I would hit that right there._

I cant believe you. But if you want to talk to them be my guest I am going to put clothes on the shelves.

Okay be like that, but don't say that I didn't give you a fair chance to come with me.

I wont and have fun, but no to much fun.

As Riley walked off towards the shelves Kristen watched to make sure that she was out of sight and when she was Kristen motioned for them to walk over to her. When they got up to the counter Randy Ted and Cody hugged Kristen.

Did she go for it?., asked Cody

What the hell do you think?

Forgive Cody Kristen, he has been really dumb lately since Bridget will not pick up the phone when he calls.

Poor baby.

Okay you three I have to go find that cute little thing that was up here with Kristen a few minutes ago., said a very devilish Randy

As Randy walked into the direction of his girlfriend he was trying to find the right words to say to get her attention without her catching on at first. He finally figured out what he was going to say when he found Riley folding shirts up and putting them on the shelves.

Excuse miss can you help me?

Sure, just give me a second.

No problem just take your time., said Randy with a smirk on his face as he watch his girlfriend bend over to pick up the last shirt and fold it. Then he watch as she put it onto the shelve. When he notice that she was turning around he put his head down just a little.

Okay sir what can I help you… she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because Randy pulled her close to him and just placed a very rough, but passionate kiss on her. Instead of Riley trying to fight it she kissed him back with the same amount of roughness. Randy picked Riley up as he done that she wrapped her legs around his waist and they walked into one of the dressing rooms. He shut the door and locked it then he pushed Riley against the wall. Riley hadn't realize that they were still in the store, but she didn't care because she was with the one person that she wanted to be with.

Riley was wearing a skirt which made it to easy for Randy to get into, but she didn't care and neither did he because he wanted her so bad at the moment. He reached up hr skirt and pulled off her underwear threw them on the floor then he pulled down his pants and boxers. He then lifted Riley up as she wrapped her legs around his waist again before she could kiss him again he entered her fast which made her scream. That one scream let Kristen, Ted and Cody know that they were back there busy as hell. Randy didn't care at the time because he knew she was loving every minute of it. So instead of taking his time with her he went fast and hard. It wasn't long at all when they both climaxed.

He held her for just a few more minutes before he put her down. Riley couldn't believe that he was there in front for her, but she wasn't complaining because he just made up for their entire phone conversation. He smiled at her as he pulled his clothes back up and she put back on her underwear. Riley knew that Randy was the best thing that has ever happened to her, but she was afraid of losing him to someone else at the same time. Right when she reached for the door knob Randy pulled her back to him and kissed her neck.

Randy, we cant do it again in here.

Baby girl, you know that I can resist you when you wear clothing like this.

Well you will just have to wait until we get home big boy.

Baby please.

Orton, I said no and that is what I mean.

Fine, but when we get home all bets are off. Got me Jones.

Yes, I got you Orton.

I love you baby girl.

I love you too Orton. Wait does this mean that your going to be home for RJ's third birthday party.

Yes Riley that is what this means.

I cant believe you did this. Your so bad.

You know that I am bad baby girl, but I want to know how bad you can get before the night is up.

Randal Keith, you know how bad I can get. Just look how bad I got and look who we brought into the world.

I know, but I bet that you can get even worst than that Jones.

Well we will just have to wait and see Orton.

Yes we will. But anyways when do you get off of work.

What time is it?

Umm… 8:30 pm.

Well we close at 9. So I should be off then.

Good I think that Ted, Cody and myself will wait for you girls here.

Wait. What ? Ted and Cody are here too?

Yup.

I am going to kill all four of you guys.

No baby girl, don't do that then you want be able to get your other surprise.

Oh really Orton. You have me another surprise.

Yes sweetie I do. But you have to wait until you get off of work because effect you and RJ.

Fine you win.

Good I love winning., he said with a smirk as he kissed Riley one more time.

When they got in front of the store and Riley saw the other three having a conversation Riley knew that she was going to find away to hurt Kristen, but she wouldn't say anything about that to her right away.

Well, well, well, look who is finally out of the dressing rooms., said Cody

Oh shut it Rhodes before I knock you out myself.

Oh come Riley you know that you missed me.

Please. I only missed one person here.

Oh yeah who is that?, asked Cody knowing that she was going to say Randy.

I missed my buddy Teddy Bear there.

Oh!, said Cody

What?, said Randy

Hahahahaha, you guys know that she loves the DiBiase man more than she puts off.

Shut up Ted., they both said

Riley knew that she made Randy a little mad so she decided that she would walk over to him and bend over just barely touching. When she did that Randy couldn't hold back the smirk that he was holding on his face. When Riley saw the look on his face she knew that she had done her job just right because Randy couldn't resist Riley's body even if he was madder than hell at her or someone else. She got back up on her feet turned around, wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as he put his arms around her waist.

Feeling better now?

Of course I am baby girl, but your just going to have to wait until we get home for me to show you how I a feeling.

Riley you know that we both can leave now because the store is closed., stated Kristen

What hell are you two waiting for get your asses moving now.

Randy baby what about RJ?

Don't worry about that I went by mom and dad's today before I came here and they said that they would take him for the night just so we can be together alone for once.

Oh so you planned this Orton?

Why, yes I did.

What I am going to do with you Orton?

Umm… I don't know baby girl, but I do know what I am going to do with you when we get home.

Very funny Orton.

As the girls locked the doors they notice that there were two cars in the parking lot. Riley knew that Randy had gotten him a Hummer, but she didn't know that it was so big. Randy just smirked at her because he knew that she was in total shock about the Hummer. Riley waved bye to her friends as they pulled away in the other cars. Randy helped Riley get into the car by pushing her up into the car by her butt. Riley smiled when she finally got into the car. By the time she got her seat belt on she notice Randy was in the car starting it up. She just shook her head. As they drove off Riley notice that Randy grabbed her hand and just held it in his the whole way home.

When they pulled into the driveway Riley had enough time to get her seat belt off when she felt Randy pull her out of the car into his arms and carried her into the house. When they finally got to the room he wasted no time they got right down to business. They made love all night long.

It was about 4 in the morning when they were both tired enough to sleep some. As Riley cuddle into Randy's chest and went to sleep, Randy looked down at her and said to himself: _It is good to be home._ With that he went to sleep holding the girl that he loved with all his heart and soul.


	9. Birthday Deaster

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! It really helps a lot. Please keep reading and leaving reviews because I really could use the help. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy. **_

_**Brittiany**_

**June 1, 2002**

It was the morning or RJ's third birthday and everything seemed to be going really while. Ted, Cody, Nathan, and Randy were putting up the decorations for the party while Riley, Becky, Kristen, and Bridget were getting the food and presents set out. It was taking them longer than what they thought, but Riley didn't care because this was something that they did every year since RJ was born and nothing was going to change that. Just then John Cena walked into the house smiling from ear to ear.

Where is the birthday boy at? Cena asked.

Oh god, Cena please tell you didn't get him something outranges like you did last year.

Nope. But I did get him something that is going to make he stand out more than you guys want him too.

John Felix Anthony Cena, I swear if you got him what I think you got him I am going to knock you out. Riley shouted.

Before John could say anything to the remark RJ came walking into to the living room. Riley looked down just to see her little guy looking confused at what was going on. She smiled and went over to him and picked him up into hers and just hugged him.

What wrong mama?

Nothing baby. Uncle John just showing off again.

Otay. Where daddy at?

I think that he is outside with Uncle Ted, Uncle Cody and Uncle Nathan. Do you want Uncle John here to walk out there with you?

Yes mommy.

Okay baby. Happy birthday baby boy.

Tank you mommy.

Your welcome baby.

As Riley let RJ go into John's arms she couldn't believe that it had been three years since that wonderful little boy came into the world. It made her want to cry, but she didn't instead she heard a knocking at the door. She went to the door and answered it, when she opened the door she saw a tall girl with long blonde hair and legs that went on for miles. Riley couldn't believe this, but she was hoping and praying that this wasn't John's present to her three year old son.

Can I help you? Riley asked

Yes, I am looking for Randy Orton. Does he live here?

Yes, he does.

Great you must be his maid. Here are my bags could please take them to my room and please tell Randy that I am here. Woman said.

Before Riley could say anything the young girl walked into the house and made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. Riley couldn't believe that this woman made her way into her home wanting to talk her boyfriend and the father of her child. What makes things worse is that the girl was pretty and somehow new Randy. Riley walked back into the house with her bags and shut her door, she notice that Kristen and Bridget the strange blonde woman now sitting on the couch. Kristen made her way over to Riley cause she notice that Riley was holding her bags.

Riley, please tell me that you know her. Bridget asked.

Sorry Bridge. I wish I could tell, but somehow she knows Randy.

She what? Kristen shouted.

Yup, she claims she knows Randy.

What are you going to do? They both asked.

I guess I am going to get Randy in the house right now. He has a whole lot of explaining to do right now.

Girl, I will go with you. Bridget stay here and watch her.

You got.

As Riley walked threw the kitchen and out into the back yard she noticed that Randy, Ted, John, Nathan, and Cody were laughing and having fun while RJ was playing with is toys on the ground. Riley and Kristen walked over to RJ and kissed on top of the head. Then they proceed to walk right over to where the guys were. Ted and Cody notice that Riley and Kristen where on their way over to them and they knew that it couldn't be good since they both came out together. Riley walked right up to Randy who still hadn't notice that she was right there. Without thinking twice Riley slapped Randy on his arm as hard as she could.

Riley, what the hell was that for? Randy asked rubbing his now sore arm.

Oh I am sorry did that hurt? She said sarcastically

Yes it did. Now would please explain to me why you did that?

Umm… Well where do I start. Oh yeah, there is a tall blonde girl in our living room looking for you and she thinks that I am your maid.

What are you talking about Riley?

There is a blonde chick in our house thinking that I am your maid and she is sitting in our living waiting for you come in there. Oh yeah those right there are her bags that she told me to take to her room. Do you care to explain what is going on now Orton?

Riley, I don't know what is going on, but I'm guessing that we should go inside so I can see what you are talking about.

Yes we shall Orton.

Kristen stay out here and I keep a close eye on the boys.

You got it girl.

As Randy and Riley walked back into the house everyone else was in complete shock at what just went down. Ted walked over to Kristen and put his arms around her and just held her there while the others were talking. When they got into the house Randy still didn't understand what was going on, but was about to find out. When they walked into the living room Randy saw the blonde girl sitting on the couch. As the finally got in front of her Randy finally realized who it was.

Randy. Are you happy to see me? The woman asked.

Umm… I don't know really. What are you doing here?

Well, you said that if I was ever in town I should stop by. So I was in town and now I stop by to see you. Oh yeah thanks. Now you can go because this a private conversation.

Before Riley could say anything Randy jumped in front of her.

She isn't my maid.

Then who she is Randy? The woman asked very seductively.

I am his girlfriend and the mother of his three year old son. Riley stated.

Really?

Yes really. May I ask you the hell are you?

Oh I'm so sorry. I forgot my manners. I'm Stacy… Stacy Keibler and you are?

My name is Riley Jones.

It is very nice to meet you Riley. You're a very lucky woman to have him.

Thanks. I wish I could say that it was nice to meet you, but it really wasn't very nice in the beginning.

I am so sorry for being so rude.

It is okay I guess. Riley said, but she was thinking something completely different. (Yeah right bitch. Just keep your hands off of my man and we will have no problems.)

So is it okay with you Riley if I stay here with you guys? ( Please say yes because I can treat your man better than you can. And that is my plan to take Randy away from you)

I guess that is alright if it is okay with Randy. They both turned to Randy who now was stuck in the middle.

Umm… I don't think that it is such a good idea Stace.

Oh okay. I guess that I will go stay at a hotel. Thanks anyways. ( Damn there goes my plan to take him away for now.)

But if you want today is RJ's third birthday and we are having a party for him. You can stay if you want.

Are you sure that it wouldn't be and inconvenience to you guys?

No. Riley and I would be happy for you to join us for the party. Right Riley?

Yes. That would be just fine.

Okay. I guess I could wait to go find the hotel later. Thanks for the inviting me to the party.

Not problem. No if you two don't mind I have to get back outside and make sure everything is set up.

Okay.

Randy, wait I can come out with you?

Umm… sure.

As they walked out of the living Riley couldn't believe what she had just heard, but she didn't let to get to her because she knew that Randy was the one that told her that she couldn't stay here. About that time Riley realize that she had to get the cake and make sure all the food was out for their guests. Riley walked pasted the back door just to see how Stacy was all up Randy's butt. Riley watched as Stacy didn't even pay attention where she was walking and just stepped right onto RJ's car and broke it. RJ started crying and that was when Riley went outside.

Oh buddy what is wrong?

Tar is broke daddy.

Oh buddy we can try to fix.

Give him to me Randy.

Riley, baby what is wrong?

Nothing, just hand me RJ so I can take inside the house since your busy out here trying to get everything set up.

As Randy handed her RJ, Riley notice how Stacy was just smiling threw the whole thing. She knew that Stacy was a jezebel. When she got RJ, Riley walked back into the house. Kristen looked at Riley and she knew that something was up, but she didn't want to leave Randy out here with Stacy so instead of her going into the house she asked Ted. Ted of course did that since he and Riley went way back.

Hey girl! What is wrong with you?

Ted, it is just that Stacy girl has made everything so bad.

What do you mean?

I mean she was the one that stepped on RJ's car and broke it. She has been following Randy around like she is a lost puppy, and she hasn't even talked to anyone else at the party expect Randy.

Riley, I think that she only knows Randy.

That doesn't mean that she should not try to talk to anyone else does it.

I guess not. Is there anything else?

Yeah when she first got here she thought that I was Randy's maid. Which means that Randy hadn't told her that he had a girlfriend or a child. She acted like she was shocked when she found out that fact.

Riley, don't you worry, Randy loves you and RJ very much. He wouldn't doing anything to lose you or that kid. And if he did I would beat the holy hell out of him.

Ted it isn't just that.

What is it then?

I am afraid that if he does something with her that he is going to come back here throw RJ and me out of the house and not even think twice about it. Where would we go?

If something like that does happen you two don't have to worry because you guys could come stay with Kristen and me at our house. I would still beat the holy hell out of Orton if he done something like that.

Thanks Ted, you always make me feel better when Randy cant.

No problem girly. Now what do you say we get this party started.

I think that is a good idea DiBiase.

Alright Jones.

The party went great RJ got a lot of new things. Riley never thought in her life that she would see her son dressed like John, but today was the day. She had to admit that it was the cutest thing that she has ever seen. Randy on the other hand thought that Cena was just trying to make him look bad since Cena always dress more like a thug. As everyone lefted the house after the party, Riley was busy getting RJ into bed. He was knocked out from the long and fun day that he had. Randy made such that Stacy knew how to get to the hotel. When he realize that everyone was gone he went to look for Riley. He found her in their room getting ready for bed.

What are you doing baby girl?

What does it look like I am doing Orton? I am getting ready for bed.

What is wrong Riley?

Nothing.

Bull shit. You haven't even talked to me since Stacy came to the house today. Even if you did you would snap at me. So what's your problem?

My problem. My problem Orton is you have enough nerve to tell some girl to come visit you here if she was in town. Then when she does she doesn't know that you have a child or a girlfriend. Then she thinks that I'm your maid and she tries to boss me around in my own home. Then when you see that it is her you don't even do anything or say anything to her for the matter. So does that answer your question Orton?

Riley, I am sorry that I didn't tell her about you guys. I didn't think that she would show up here anyways. It surprised the hell out of me when she did. I know that your hurting right now and I am the one to blame. Baby I promise I am going to make it up to you.

Really? How are you going to do that Orton?

By doing this.

Randy bent down and kissed Riley softly. Of course Riley knew that she couldn't stay mad at him, but she also knew that they couldn't do anything since RJ was in the next room. When they pulled back Randy smiled at her and all she could do was smile back at him.

I have something for you?

Really? What is it?

This.

That was when pulled out a little black ring box. Riley looked down at it with tears in her eyes. Randy opened the box for her and when she saw that it was a Tiffany's half of caret princess cut engagement ring the tears started rolling down her cheek. That was when Randy got down on one knee right in front of her took her left hand into his hands and said: I love you more than anything in this world, you and RJ are the reason for me to wake up every morning and the reason for me to go to sleep night. I don't want to spend my life without you, Riley Peyton Shyanne Jones will you do me the honor of being my wife. Will you marry me?

Riley looked down at the ring then back at him still hadn't given him answer yet.

Riley, this is where you answer.

Huh? Oh, yes I will marry you Randy Keith Orton.

He let out a sigh as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Then he got up pick Riley up into his arms and just hugged and kissed. Riley couldn't believe that day that started off so bad ended up being the greatest day of her life. Not only was her son born on this day, it was the day she had become engaged to the love of her life. Everything seemed to be falling into place. The only thing that she had to worry about was Stacy trying to pull her family apart.

_There is the 9th__ chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Do you think that Stacy is going to get Randy or do you think that she will get what is coming to her._

_Please review. Chapter 10 will be up soon_


	10. A kiss turn into a deaster!

_**Thanks every one for your great reviews! Hope that you are enjoying the story thus far.**_

**Thursday Night Smackdown **

**June 26, 2002**

Hey yo Orton!

Hey! What is up Cena?

Nothing much just making my debut tonight!

That is great man. Do you know who your facing?

Yup. I am facing the Olympic gold medallist Kurt Angle.

Good luck with that man!

Thanks! So how are things back at home?

Good. Riley and I are engaged.

That is great man! Congrats!

Thanks. But she is still pissed off about the whole Stacy thing.

Dude, give her time. Riley has been threw so much since getting together with you. She will come around. She loves you Randy.

I know she does. It is just so hard anymore trying to please her.

What do you mean?

Well, ever since I joined that WWE she has been acting like a total different person.

Randy, you knew that this was going to be tough on her even when you told her about the try outs. She is having a hard time explaining to RJ why daddy isn't home, but three days a week.

I know. I know. I just wish she would talk to me more than she does Ted.

Randy, you knew that Ted was a big part of her life when you got together with her. She trusts Ted because he has been there to see threw pretty much anything. Just like when you were in the military prison he was the one in the delivery room with her.

I know he was. That kills me more than anything. Knowing that I wasn't there.

Randy, dude you two love each other enough to understand everything. Like I said just give her time, she will come around and she will forget that whole Stacy thing.

Alright man. I know your right.

That is my boy. Now lets go get something to eat for catering.

Okay!

As they walked into catering Randy notice that the only person that was in there was Stacy. When she seen him and Cena walk into catering her eyes up lit up. She knew that it was her time to make a move on Mr. Orton. Cena on the other hand knew that this was a bad idea, but he was hungry and he told himself that he would keep his eyes on Randy and Stacy. As they got their plates and sat down at the table that wasn't anywhere near Stacy, they notice that she had gotten up and was walking there way until she saw that her best friend Torrie Wilson walked in there. Torrie notice that Stacy was walking over towards Randy and notice that Randy had a friend sitting next to him so she thought it was a good idea to talk to them.

Hey Randy.

Oh hey Stace!

Oh yeah before I forget this is my best friend Torrie Wilson. Torrie this is Randy Orton and….

I am John Cena.

Yeah he is John Cena.

Hi it is very nice to meet you guys. Torrie said shaking both of their hands.

Like wise. John said with a smirk

Do you guys mind if we sit here with you? Stacy asked

Of course not! John said with Randy glaring at him.

Thanks a lot John. They both said

Randy was trying not to pay to much attention to what was going on around him, but it was kind of hard since Stacy was sitting right next to him talking away. All he could think about was Riley being at home by herself taking care of RJ. Then he thought about Ted being there more than he was at the moment and how Ted could be trying to take the two people that matter most to him. It was making Randy madder than hell, but he didn't show it because that would set off a couple of things. Stacy notice that Randy wasn't giving her his full attention so she decided that she was going to make him. That was when she pulled his head to her and just planted a soft but huge kiss on his lips. Randy didn't know what was happening, but instead of pushing her away he kissed her back.

John and Torrie were both sitting there with their mouths open, but John knew that he had to stop it before it got out of hand. Right when he try to get up Torrie pulled him into a kiss. Randy was thinking to himself (_ This cant be happening to me. I am happy with Riley and RJ. But why cant I stop. Maybe because she taste so good.)_ about that time Jeff Hardy walked into catering and saw a kiss fest going on. He knew that this wasn't something he wanted to see, but instead of turning around and walking away he coughed and got all of their attentions.

Randy looked at Stacy who was now smiling and all he could do was get out of his chair and walk away. Stacy was shocked, she couldn't believe that after that kiss he wasn't all over her like a mad man. John got up and followed his friend back to his locker room where he was going to ask what the hell was going on. As they walked into the locker room John notice that Randy was distracted, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Randy, what the hell was that?

Oh come Cena, you saw her jump my bones.

Yes I saw that, but I also saw you not fighting her off. I saw you kissing her back like you don't a fiancée or a child back home. Now would care to explain?

What about you?

Don't you dare turn this around. You know that I don't have a girlfriend so I can kiss who ever I want. You on the other hand have a child and a fiancée at home waiting for you.

I know I do Cena. But what was I suppose to do?

Tell her to stop or push her off of you. Randy don't start acting all dumb. I know how you were in high school being the biggest playboy around. That is until you met Riley. She changed you, but now that you are on the road more you think that it is okay to kiss another girl, just because she kisses you first. I am not going to sit here and let you hurt Riley like you hurt every other girl.

John I swear I am not going to hurt her.

Seeing it for sure it better than you telling me it. Cause right now I don't trust and damn thing that you say Orton. You better get you act together and fast. Cause if you don't I can grantee you that your going to lose what matters to you the most.

Before Randy could say anything John had walked out of the room. Randy just sat there all alone thinking about what just happened with Stacy. He couldn't help but to think that Riley was the best thing that has ever happened to him, but knew that he wasn't going to tell her about Stacy and that kiss they shared because that would break them apart and he didn't want to lose her in anyway. He told himself:_ I am going to stay the hell away from Stacy Keibler if it is the last thing I do._

After the show was over Randy rode back to the hotel with John. They rode in silence. When they made it to the hotel, they both got out of the car, grabbed their bags and walked into the hotel. Randy saw Stacy from the corner of his eye and instead waving at her or acknowledging her he just keep walking. Cena managed to grabbed their room keys. He walked back over to Randy and handed him his key and they both were off to their rooms on the 10th floor. As Randy opened of his room door and walked into his room with his things. He set his bags along the walk besides that bathroom, he walked over to the bed and just sat there with his head in his hands. He sat there for about fifteen minutes then he decided that he was going to take a shower.

He got up off the bed and went to the bathroom started the water. He was about to get undressed when he heard a knock at his door. He thought to himself:_ why the hell would Cena be knocking now. I guess I have another lecture coming to me anyways. But I am in no mood for it. I just want to take a shower and go to bed._ When he finally made it to the door and opened he dropped his mouth open. He saw Stacy standing there with her bags in her hand smiling at him.

What are you doing here Stacy?

I came to see if I could share a room with you since Torrie has some guy staying with her.

Umm… I don't think that is such a good idea.

Oh come on Randy please. I promise that I want bite. (_ yeah right. I want bite hard)_

Fine. I guess you could stay here tonight.

Thanks Randy. You're an angel. She said and she kissed him on the cheek.

As she walked pasted him, he rolled his eyes and shut the door thinking to himself:_ god please help me. If I ever get out of this without anyone knowing I will be okay._ He walked back into the room just to see Stacy bent over on the bed looking threw her clothes. Randy couldn't help himself he watched her every move._ She does have a nice ass, god I would do anything to just slap it one good time. What are you saying, your happy with Riley and RJ. You guys are going to get married and have more babies. Shut up Orton, just shut up and go take your shower so you can go to bed._

So I am going to take a shower, then you can have it when I am done.

Okay thanks Randy.

Not a problem.

As Randy walked back into the bathroom and shut the door he let out a sigh. He knew that it was going to be hard, but then he notice that he wasn't the only one that thought it was going to be hard. His little friend was hard as a rock. He knew that he was going to need a cold shower instead of hot one. As he stripped off his clothes and got into the shower he just closed his eyes and let the water run down his hard body. He was thinking about Riley and RJ when all of sudden he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He turned around thinking it was Riley when he came to face with Stacy.

What the hell are you doing in here Stacy?

Oh come on Randy, you know that you want me.

That is not the point Stacy. I am happy. I am engaged to Riley and we have a child together.

Randy, if you were happy you wouldn't have kissed me back at catering early tonight. Then you wouldn't have been looking at my ass back there in the one. So come on and give in.

No Stace, I cant do you that.

Your friend down there says you can. He wants it just as bad as you do.

I cant do…. Before he could finish his sentence Stacy was kissing his neck which made Randy groan. Stacy knew that if she kept doing that she would have him in now time. So she kissed his neck, and his made her way down to his chest, then went down to his abs. Before she knew he picked her up and slammed her against the shower wall. Randy could tell that she liked it rough. He started kissing her neck and moved down to her breast. He took one in his hand and the other in his mouth. He started licking and sucking on her right breast while rubbing her left breast until the nipple was nice and hard. When she moaned he smirk because he knew that he was hitting the right spots. He moved his mouth to her left breast and done the same thing.

Finally Stacy couldn't take it anymore. She told Randy to Fuck her. Without second guessing himself he picked Stacy up and she wrapped her legs around his waist fast as he ramped himself inside of her hard. She moaned as he started going faster and hard moving his hips as fast as he could. Stacy was matching her hip movements to his which made him groan with some pleasure. Randy looked at Stacy and smiled.

Okay Ms. Keibler I want you from behind.

Mmmhumm.. Okay.

As he put her down and she bent over placing both of her hands on the wall in front of her. He wasted no time in entering her again with full speed. He was ramping causing her to scream out with pleasure.

Right there Randy. don't stop. Right there. Fuck me faster and harder.

You want harder baby girl.

Yes Randy, I want it harder.

Your wish is my command.

That was when he started just slamming into her like it was nothing. He felt tightness around him which made me moan, but at this point Stacy was screaming his name which just made him smirk all the way around. Stacy could take anymore she released herself all over him. Randy on the other hand was close, but he knew that he need to pick up the paste if he was going to climax. So he went harder and faster until he finally released himself into her. They both moaned and groaned. As Randy pulled out of her, she turned around and they kissed each other.

That was amazing Randy.

Yeah it was. (_ Cant believe that you just cheated on your fiancée. How are you going to live with yourself. A voice in his head said.)_

As they got out of the shower they both put some clothes on and jumped into bed. Without thinking Randy wrapped his arms around Stacy and pulled her close to him and they both fell into s deep sleep. Randy hadn't notice that his phone was going off.

_Back in St. Louis._

Riley had just got RJ to sleep. She knew that it was late, but she also knew that she wanted to talk to Randy. She wanted to tell him that she was coming to see him. She was catching a red eye to Pittsburgh at 2:30 am so she could see him and be with. Riley had already gotten a babysitter for RJ. She thought that it was best she could spend some alone time with her man. She was calling to tell him that. His went straight to voicemail.

This is Randy, cant get to the phone right leave a message I will get back to you as soon as I can. So she lefted a voicemail.

_Hey Randy. It is me, just wanted to call and tell you that I am coming to see you. I figured that we needed sometime together since we haven't had alone time since RJ was born. Baby I am really sorry about the way I have been acting lately. I am just so afraid of losing you that it has driven me crazy. Well my plane will be leaving at 2:30 am. I should be there about 8:30 am since I have to change planes once. Don't worry your parents are going to be watching RJ for us. I will see you soon. Oh yeah I have some great news that I need to tell you. Love you baby._

As Riley hung up the phone, she looked at Bob who was driving her to the airport. He was going to wait there with her until her plane took off. Riley couldn't wait to see her man again and tell him her news because this was going to bring them close together or so she thought.

_There is chapter 10._

_Looks like Randy went back to his playboy ways from high school._

_What is Riley going to think when she saw Randy and Stacy in bed together. _

_What is Riley big news that he is going to tell Randy._

_Please review… Thanks to those have review already._


	11. Keibler the Home Wrecker

_Thanks for the reviews again! I hope that you enjoy and keep sending some reviews to help me along with the story._

**Friday June 27, 2002**

It was 8:45 in the morning and Riley had just arrived at the hotel Randy was staying at. She was really excited about that she could wait to see him. She went to the font desk and asked for Randy Orton room number. Just so they knew who she was she showed them pictures of her, Randy and their son together. They told that he was in 1033 and they also gave her a key card to get into the room. As she made her way to elevator she heard someone call her name. She turned around just to see John was right there in front of her.

What are you doing here girly? Where lil man at? John asked hugging her

I came to spend some alone time with Randy. RJ is staying with his grandparents just so I could up here. She said returning the hug.

Well I think he might still be sleeping. Do you want to get something to eat?

No. I think I am just going to ahead up there and surprise him.

Okay. Well I will be right in there if you change your mind. He said pointing at the café in the hotel.

Riley smiled and said okay as she made her way to the elevator. She was thinking to herself: _I cant wait to see him. Cant wait to hold him, cant wait to kiss him, cant wait to tell him that we are going to have another baby!!_ A sudden ding made Riley snap back into reality. She walked off the elevator and walked three doors down the hall just to see her mans room number. She knocked on the door first. She didn't hear anything, so knocked on two more times and she heard him groan which means that he wasn't going to get up and get the door. She was getting ready to knock again and that was when she heard another person voice saying:_ aren't you going to get the door baby._

Instead of her waiting she pulled out her key card, swiped it which means the door was unlock the door. She opened the door and walked into the room. When she got to the bedroom door and opened all she could was scream. Her scream made Randy and Stacy both out of the bed.

Riley what the hell are you doing?

I should ask you the same thing Orton. But wait I see what you have been doing. You have been doing the big tall blonde slut all night.

Randy looked over at Stacy who he saw was completely naked just like he was and he remember what he had done the night before.

Riley, baby girl, I was a mistake.

Yeah right Orton. I saw the way you were looking at her at RJ's birthday party. Now I understand why you acted like I was crazy when I told you she was at the house. You have been sleeping with that bitch the whole time.

Don't you call me a bitch. You whore!

Stacy don't you dare call the mother of my child whore you dumb ass slut.

You weren't calling me a slut last night in the shower when you were fucking six ways from Sunday.

Just get the fuck out of my room. Stay the hell away from me Stacy.

Whatever you say Orton, but I promise you that your going to be coming back for more when you get tired of that little bitch right there.

Stacy I swear to god if you call her one more name that you will live to regret it.

Whatever, I am out. Bye Randy, see you later tramp.

As Stacy walked out of the room with her clothes in her hands and sheet wrapped around her Randy looked at Riley who was now crying. He tried to walk over to her and hold her, but Riley moved back. When he finally managed to get close to her she pushed him away from.

Randy, who could you do this to me and RJ?

Baby, I never meant for it to happen. She jumped into the shower with me. I told her no at first then she was all over and I couldn't help myself. Baby please I never meant to hurt you.

No, Orton. You knew exactly what you were doing last night. I cant believe I came here to try to apologize to you about the way I have acting. When in all truths I was right. She is a home wrecker.

Riley, please baby let me make it up to you.

No Orton. I cant do this not anymore. I have supported you and this career of yours for to long and it is not fair for RJ, me and the baby to put with this any longer.

Baby. What baby?

Randy, I came here to tell you that you are going to be a father again, but instead of this being a happy thing, you just made it into the worst thing of our lives.

We are going to have another baby?

No we aren't having another baby. I am having this baby by myself. You and I are done.

Riley, please don't do this. Please give me a second chance.

I cant do that Randy. I love you, but I cant trust and without trust there is no love. I am not going to take the kids away from you, but I don't want to be with a person that cheats on me and then tries not to make it a big deal when it is. I am sorry Randy, but here is you ring back. RJ and I will move out of the house before you get home.

No, no, no… you and RJ will stay right there. I will get my things and move back to my parents house.

I cant afford that place.

Don't worry about. I will pay for everything.

Whatever then Orton.

Before Orton could say anything Riley had walked out of the room. He just sat back down on the bed and looked at the ring Riley had given back to him. He couldn't help himself he started to let tears run down his face. Meanwhile Riley was in the elevator on her way down and she was crying really hard. When she got off she managed to bump into John who was walking to the elevators.

Oh god Riley what is wrong?

I caught Randy and Stacy in bed together John. She said crying

Riley, are you sure?

Yes, I am John. He try to say it was a mistake, but she was acting like they both had it planned for the get go. I just don't know what to do.

It is going to be okay Riley.

John, I love him so much, but there is no way that I can put myself and kids threw something like this.

What do you mean kids?

John I am pregnant with my second baby with Randy.

Riley, did you tell him.

Yes, and after I told him I gave him his ring back and walked out of the room crying.

Oh honey. Where are you going.

Back home I guess.

Well, wait until after the show tonight then I will go with you because I have couple days off unlike Randy.

John you don't have too.

Riley, you are hurting and you don't need to be by yourself right now. So it would make me feel better if I was with you.

Okay. Thanks John

No problem Riley.

Randy still sitting on his bed thinking about what just happened hadn't notice Stacy walking back into the room. When she saw him on the bed crying she knew that Riley and Randy were over and that she would have her chance to be with him now. So that is what she was going to do, but little did she know that Randy and Riley were going to have another baby and Randy was going to do anything to get Riley back.

_There chapter 11._

_Sorry it is so short, but I just wanted to tell what happened to between Randy and Riley. Plus I wanted to cut it short to see if any had any ideas about what could happen next._

_Do you think Randy will get Riley back or will he get with Stacy?_

_What is going to happen to Riley and her kids now?_

_Please review_


	12. A second chance at love!

_Thanks for the reviews! Hoping that you are enjoying the story! Keep up the reviewing!_

It has been four months since Riley caught Randy cheating on her with Stacy. She really hasn't talk to him since everything went down. He has been to the house to pick up RJ so that he could spend time with him while he was off of work, but other than that Riley hasn't made any kind of contact with him. She missed him so bad, but it was hard on her because she knew that if she gave Randy the chance he would probably do it all over again, but all of her friends were telling her different. It has been really hard for Riley to get along without Randy. She does love him so much, but she just doesn't know if she could trust him again.

It was the weekend of Summerslam Randy had sent tickets to Riley so that she could come and see everything. Riley decided that she would go so she could watch the biggest pay per view of the summer. She knew this was probably away for Randy to see her, but she didn't care because he friends were there too. Randy had joined Evolution the biggest team on Monday Night Raw! Riley watched it every Monday just so she could see Randy. Riley knew that this was the first mistake, but cheating was something she couldn't forget she might be able to forgive, but forget that was something she couldn't do.

Hey girly. Are you going to Summerslam tonight? Kristen asked.

Yes. He sent the tickets and the back stage passes so of course I am going.

Riley, I think that you need to talk to him. It has been four months. I know that you are hurting, but just think what this is doing to him.

If it will make you feel better I will talk to him, but I am not making any promises.

Riley dropped RJ off with Bob and Elaine while she and Kristen went to Summerslam. When they arrived to the arena she saw a bunch of girls waiting by the back doors. Riley looked at Kristen and she could tell that Kristen was just as nervous as she was. As they got out of the car and walk up to the front of the line and showed them there back stage passes. When they let them threw them heard a bunch of girls screaming Aww... Man! Kristen and Riley just laughed as they walked around just to see. When Riley and Kristen got close to two superstars that looked like Cena and Orton they jumped, but they realize that it was Rey Mysterio and Eugene. They walked around until they saw two guys walking towards and Riley notice that one of the guys was Randy. She couldn't believe how much he had changed in four months. His head was shorter and he was build so much better. All Riley could say for herself was that she had gained a lot of weight since she was four months pregnant with hers and Randy's second child.

___ Randy looked up and saw two girls standing there he just smiled. It didn't hit him until he had walked passed that it was Riley. He turned around and look how beautiful his ex-fiancée had gotten. He smiled at her and that was when she realizes that he knew who she was._

___I didn't think that you would show up? He said to her smiling at her_

___Well I didn't want to waste backstage passes and I didn't want to miss seeing Cena._

___Very funny! How is RJ doing?_

___He is doing great. Just missing his daddy very much. _

___Well I miss him and you very much._

___I miss you too Orton._

___Dude who is this girl and how do you know her?_

___Oh man, Dave Batista this is my ex Riley. Riley this Dave Batista. He is a part of Evolution with me._

___It is very nice to meet you Dave._

___Likewise Riley. Who are you pregnant for?_

___This baby here is Orton's baby too. We broke up when I found out that I was pregnant again because he cheated on me with Stacy Keibler._

___Oh dude, you know she has been around the block with everyone in the company._

___Riley couldn't help but to laugh while Randy just glared at him for say anything._

___So how is your love life going Orton?_

___Riley, I haven't dated anyone since we broke up. That is how much you mean to me._

___ Riley was shocked when he said that because she was sure that Orton would have found him someone else, but I guess that she was the one that he wanted to be with. Kristen and Dave watched as Riley and Randy just stared at each other without moving. Finally Dave decided that it would be best if Riley came with them to the locker room cause them just standing there was taking a toile on them. Dave held out his arm to Kristen who put her hand threw while Randy grabbed Riley's hand who was willing to expect it. They walked to the locker room Riley wasn't really thrilled about meeting Triple H and Ric Flair, but she knew that it was something that Randy was going to make her do either way._

___ It was about three hours later when Randy walked back into the locker room and saw that Riley was sleeping on the couch looking so peaceful. He went to take his shower and everything so that when he decided that he would make it quick since he had to get her home. While he was in the bathroom taking his shower Riley heard him in there and she smiled to herself because this is what made her feel safe was being with Randy. She had the urge to use the bathroom so she got up and walked into the bathroom just in time to see Randy walk out of the shower with a towel around his waist. She smiled when she saw that, but she didn't think that he would say anything._

___So you just couldn't stay away?_

___Shut up Orton! I had to use the bathroom._

___I bet you did. You know that you want this body girl._

___In your dreams Orton! Wait that is right I have been in your dreams before and look where that got us._

___You have jokes Jones!_

___Of course I do, but you better move before I piss all over myself._

___Fine!_

___ As she walked passed Randy she felt him smack her ass. She turned to him just to see that he had his famous smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and went into the stall to use the bathroom. When she was done she walked out just to see Randy was fully dress and waiting for her. She went to wash her hands when she felt Randy wrap his arms around and started kissing her neck. She moaned because that is something that she had been waiting for the past four months. Randy stopped and turned her around so that he could talk to her._

___Riley, I have missed you so much._

___Randy I have missed you too, but you know what you did to me and it hurt me worse than anything._

___I know it did baby, but I want, no I need you now more than ever. I haven't even talk to Stacy or any other girl since that has happened. You're the only one that has been on my mind._

___You have been thinking about you a lot lately. Every time Raw is on I find myself watching just to see you just to make sure that your okay._

___Riley, baby just give me another chance I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you again because you and our family mean more to me know than ever before and I will do anything to prove that to you._

___Randy, I don't know._

___Riley please! We can take it slow as slow as you want to take._

___Alright! You have your chance Orton, but if you mess up you will live to regret it._

___I promise that I want let you and RJ down because I need you guys in my life._

___Good!_

___ As they kissed each other for the first time in four months Randy felt the baby kick him right in the stomach. He moved back and put his hands on her belly just in time to fill his unborn child kick again. That made his day when he felt that and Riley couldn't do anything, but smile cause now she could plan on him being there for the child birth instead of Ted again. She knew that Ted could be there no matter what, but she knew that she did want Randy to be in the room with her._

___Wow. Do you know the sex of the baby?_

___What are we having?_

___This time we are having a little girl._

___We are having a baby girl. That is so amazing girlfriend._

___I know boyfriend. Now lets go home so we can see our son._

___I like that idea. With that being said they both walked out hand and hand and headed to the car when Riley realize that Kristen wasn't with them. That was when Randy told her that Kristen lefted with Batista and that made Riley feel so much better, but that did mean that she got some alone time with her boyfriend for now again._

___That is the 11____th____ chapter._

___Do you think that Riley and Randy are going to get back to the way they were?_

___Please review and keep enjoying._


	13. Losing Control of Everything

_**Thanks for the reviews! Hope that everyone thus far has enjoyed the story! Please if you have anything that you think would help with the story please just let me know what you have in mind. Thanks again.**_

**Riley and Randy have been takings slow for the last six months. Randy has been doing everything that he could to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Riley is now six and half months pregnant and everything seemed to be going well with the baby. Every doctors appointment that she has had Randy tried to make it to, but if he couldn't Riley had either Bob, Elaine or Kristen go with her. When Randy wasn't with Riley he would be hanging out with John just so he wouldn't get into any trouble. At this point Randy had just gotten back into the ring after he injury his shoulder.**

**Randy wasn't avoiding Stacy at all costs because he knew now that she wasn't nothing, but trouble. But what Randy didn't know Stacy wasn't giving up at all trying to get him back. She still remembers what he told her when she found him crying on his hotel bed after Riley had broken up with him.**

**Flashback**

_Umm.. Randy are you okay?_

_What the fuck do you think Stacy?_

_Well I think that you need someone to take your mind off that little slut. And I am just the woman to do that._

_Stacy you don't get it do you?_

_Get what Randy? Come on now, last couple weeks have been great without her dragging you down. I mean look at you, you could have any woman that you want, but no you stuck with a girl that doesn't even want you doing your own dream. She has been holding you down and you don't need a little girl like that and you sure as hell don't need that little bastard that she claims to be your son. You need a woman that can give you everything that you have ever dream of and I am just the woman to do that. If you will let me._

_Cant believe you just said that to me. For you one Riley is all the woman I need. She has given me everything that I have ever wanted, but what the fuck do I do I throw it away for a slut like you just because at the time I needed to get some since I wasn't getting any from Riley since you just had to show up at my fucking house on my son's third birthday. Secondly RJ is my son because I was the only person that Riley had ever slept with and just to let you know the condom broke and that is why I have my son. Riley has never and will never be a slut. The only fucking slut I see in here is you._

_Randy, you know that I don't sleep around with guys. So don't you dare call me a slut._

_Please Stacy, I heard that you were sleeping with McMahon before I even got here and when I got here I heard that you and Torrie fucked your way to TV time. So don't pull I don't sleep around with nobody on me because I am not the one to be fooled._

_Okay! But let me ask you something._

_What?_

_Do you think that if Riley was giving you everything that you every wanted sexually that you would have fucked me the way you did last night in the shower?_

_My sex life with Riley is none of your god damn busy for one. Last night was a one time thing Stacy. I do not love you nor will I ever love you. I am in love with the girl that just walked out of that door and she has my kids with her._

_Kids? Last time I check you only had one little brat._

_Well I guess you didn't hear her say that she was pregnant with our second child._

_How the fuck do you know it is yours?_

_Cause I remember when we made that baby. It was the night before RJ's party and it was the best damn night of my life._

_I cant believe that your going to sit there and believe that little whore is carrying your baby. For all you know that baby could be Ted's. She is always spending so much time with him._

_Ted and Riley have been friends since they were little. I trust Riley and Ted being around each other. And the next fucking time you call her any kind of name Stacy it will be your last fucking time because I will break you in two. Got it._

_No. I don't got it Randy. I know that you love me and you want to be with, but she has something over you that is holding you back from me._

_Stacy, I am warning you if you don't get out of my room right fucking now you are going to get your feelings hurt._

_I am not going anywhere until you admit to me how you feel._

_Stacy, I don't think you want to know._

_Yes the fuck I do Orton. So tell me right fucking now._

_Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. Stacy I have never liked you. When I first saw you I was like yeah she is cute and pretty, but she isn't my type. Yes I would fuck if I wasn't in a committed relationship with someone I love, but she looks to fucking sankey for me. As for last night you just proved me right. You are the biggest sankey ass slut that has ever graced the WWE with your presences. And there is always room for some more sluts anywhere in the United States even in Europe, but what the WWE doesn't need is a slutty ass bitch like you._

_Randy you don't mean that._

_Yes the fuck I do. Now if you don't mind I would like for you to get the fuck out of my room right now._

_Hell no!_

_Stacy I swear to god if you don't walk on your own I will drag you out of here by your hair._

_Do what you have to then, but I don't think that you have the balls to put your fucking hands on me to get me out of here._

_Fine I have it your way._

_That was when he grabbed her by her hair and dragged threw the room. She was screaming in pain when he finally got to the door he opened it and pulled her out into the hallway and dropped her. He turned around and walked back into the room and said STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME SLUT!!!!!!! And he slammed the door leaving Stacy sitting in the floor in complete shock._

**End of Flashback**

Stacy saw Randy and Riley get back together that night after show, they didn't see her watching them, but she saw everything. When she heard Riley said that she would take it slow to get back what her and Randy had before anything happened that pissed Stacy off beyond belief. She knew then that she would have to do anything at any cost to get the man that she wanted. And she knew just how she was going to tear Randy away from Riley for good. She just had to find the right guy for the job. For the time being she would just watch them where ever they go.

She went as far as buying a house right down the road from Riley and Randy just so she could keep a close eye on them. Stacy was watching them when she notice that Riley let Randy move back into the house which pissed her off because she knew that there was no way that she could get him alone now. She went as far as following Riley and Randy to Riley's doctor's appointments. Stacy had become so obsessed with Randy that it had effected everything from her job to her eating and drinking. She had went as far as attacking fan for no reason which got her suspended for 30 days without pay.

Vince saw how Stacy behavior was and his advice to was to get help fast before she lost everything that she had worked so hard for. Stacy listen to Vince, but she didn't take his advice because she knew what she was doing and she seriously thought that she didn't need any help what so ever. Her friendship with Torrie suddenly went down hill since Torrie didn't want any part in tearing someone else's family apart so Stacy turned her back on her once best friend.

Riley had been home by herself for about a week now since Randy had become Intercontinental Champion. With him having a championship that kept him on the road a little longer than anything and since he joined Evolution that has become a big part of his career. She just love to watch him on Monday Nights with RJ just so he could see his daddy at work. It was one weird night Riley had just gotten RJ to sleep and she kept getting crank phone calls all day. She just couldn't figure out who would be calling her like that. Little did she know that it was Stacy making the phone calls just trying to get to her. It had scared Riley so bad that she had the house number changed. Riley called Randy the same day.

Hello.

Randy, did I wake you up?

Kind of, is there something wrong with RJ or the baby?

No.

What is then baby.

Randy, I think that we should get our phone numbers changed.

Why?

Because I keep getting crank phone calls. They just want stop and I'm starting to get scared.

Riley do you know who could be doing this?

No. Randy, the only people I talk to is you, Ted, Kristen, John, Cody, your parents, Bridget and Becky.

Okay. Get the house number changed and I will get our cell phone numbers changed since they are in my name okay.

Okay. Baby when are you coming home?

I will be home tomorrow night.

How long are you going to be able to stay?

For a few days. Don't worry baby girl. If anything gets to much worse just call my dad and I'm sure they will let you stay there with them just until I can get home okay.

Okay.

I am going to get going okay.

Okay.

I love you baby girl.

I love you too Orton.

Kiss RJ for me tell him I love him.

I will.

Tell our little girl I love her to and I cant wait for her to get here.

She knows Orton. She knows.

Good. I love you

Love you too

Bye.

Bye.

As Riley put down her phone she just looked around her room and she felt so lonely. That was when she decided that she was going to get RJ and put him in the bed with her just so she knows that he is safe right along with her. Everything seem to be going great, but she just had a bad feeling that someone is going to try to hurt her, the baby and RJ just to get what they want. Little did she know that her bad feeling was right because Stacy was the one that was going to try to take them out of the picture for good.

_There it is chapter 13._

_Sorry about the mess up on the last chapter. I put chapter 11 when it should have been 12!_

_Do you think Stacy should be locked up for awhile?_

_What do you think she is going to do to get Randy to come to her?_

_Do you think that Randy will leave Riley and his kids for Stacy?_

_Please Review! Thanks._


	14. WrestleMania and a Birth

_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy!!!_

**WreslteMania 2003!**

For the past couple of weeks Stacy has been acting like she was doing fine. She did better in the ring than she had in the past few months and Vince decided that it was time for her to be put into a storyline. He knew that she was going to be working with Andrew Martin aka Test for the time being. He just wanted to test the waters to make sure that she really had changed. While Stacy was in the dressing room she heard some of the divas talking about how much Randy had change since he got back together with Riley. When he is in character no one can stand him, but when it is out of character he is a total different person. Stacy couldn't help but to listen to everything that was being said because she knew in her heart that this was the man she was going to marry.

Oh my god, Randy is so sweet to Riley. Torrie said

I know Torrie. He just keeps calling and checking on her every chance he gets. Trish said

Randy is lucky to have an understanding girlfriend. Lita said

Stacy decided that she had heard enough so she walked into the locker room and everyone of the girls got quit and just stood there looking at the tall blonde. Torrie was more worried about what Stacy would try and pull since they had that falling out, but instead of Stacy throwing a fit she smiled at them and started getting ready for her promo.

That shocked of the girls because Stacy was a total different person a couple months ago, but now she is acting like she used too.

**Evolution locker room!**

Hey Randy.

Oh hey Ric.

How is everything going man?

Good. Just worried about being so far away from Riley when she could have the baby at anytime.

I know how you feel man. But she has your family there.

I know she does Ric, but I missed our sons birth because of me being in the military jail. I promised her that I wouldn't miss anymore births, but the way it is looking I might miss this one.

Randy, don't think like that man. Riley understands that this is your job and you are doing this so that you guys can have a better life. I promise you that she isn't going to mad at you for long if something does happen.

Ric I hope that your right. Because I could never forgive myself if I missed this child being born.

Have you pick out a name for her?

Yes we have. We are going to name her Peyton Nicole Orton.

That is pretty, I have always liked the name Peyton.

Yeah well since RJ got the name Randal James. I thought that it would be cute if we named our little girl with Peyton. That is one of Riley's middle names.

Well that is cute either way you look at it.

Just then Hunter and Batista walked into the locker room to see Ric and Randy talking about something. Hunter knew how hard this was on Randy being away from his pregnant girlfriend that could have the baby at anytime, but he knew that he had to tell Randy about Stacy being back and that she has joined Monday Night Raw. That was going to be something that was going to make Randy even more on edge considering that Stacy cause a whole lot of drama with Randy and Riley before. Randy did have a part in doing that, but Stacy was the main reason for it.

What is going on in here? Hunter asked

Oh nothing man, just reinsuring Randy that everything is going to work out for the best in the end. Ric said

Well we have some bad news for our boy Randy here? Batista stated

Oh god. Please tell that Riley hasn't go into labor already. I mean the show hasn't started and I know for damn sure that Vince isn't going to let me go without wrestling first.

Randy, clam down man it has nothing to do with Riley. Hunter said

Then what is man?

Well there is no easy way to tell you this, but umm…

Hunter just spit it out.

What Hunter is trying to say Randy is Stacy is back and they have put her on Monday Night Raw. Batista finally said.

You have got be kidding me. Is this a joke?

No man. We just saw walking out of the divas locker room smiling and then we saw her talking to Vince and we over heard that he has put her on Raw. She is going to working with Test, but this isn't going to be all the good for you. Hunter said

Your damn right. Stacy has the hots for me and I don't want anything to do with her. Hunter what the hell am I going to do? Better yet how am I going to tell Riley and Stacy Keibler is back and she is going to be on the same day show as me.

Don't stress Randy. We will talk to Vince about keeping Keibler away from you, but until then you just stay with one of us for the time being.

Man I hope your right.

Dude we got your back, just like you have ours. Don't worry.

Just as they were all reinsuring Randy everything was okay and Randy was actually listening to them Stacy walked into their locker room. When she saw Randy already in his wrestling gear that just turned her on so much. She knew that she couldn't do anything since she was trying to make everyone think that she was doing better when she really wasn't. She was the one driving Riley up the wall with the crank phone calls and no matter how many times they changed their numbers Stacy would find them out and just start calling all day and all night driving Riley crazy. It had gotten so bad that Riley was afraid to pick up the phone when Randy called her.

When Randy saw Stacy standing right in the door of the locker room he knew that she was there to start something, but he was just glad that he wasn't by himself. All of other guys just stood watching Stacy and Stacy was watching Randy with lust in her eyes.

Is there something that we can help you with Miss. Keibler? Ric asked

Umm.. Yes I wan wondering if I could talk to Randy alone.

Hell no Stacy. I am not going anywhere alone with you. What you have to say you can say it right here otherwise you can get the hell out.

Fine. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for what happened between you and Riley. I know that I shouldn't have messed with you when you so much in love with her. I am sorry for calling her al those names. That is all I wanted to tell you.

Well thanks I guess.

See you around Orton!

Yeah whatever.

After Stacy said that and she walked out of the locker room all the guys were sitting there in shock. They couldn't believe that Stacy had apologized to Randy about everything that happened. Randy still didn't know what to believe he knew that he was never going to trust Stacy again. He knew that he still was going to keep his distances from her because he just couldn't trust her or himself. The show had started and Evolution was out in the ring helping Hunter try to retain his World Heavyweight Championship which didn't work, but in the back Stacy was watching Randy with a big smile on her face.

About that time some of the stage men were running like chickens with their heads cut off looking for Randy. Stacy didn't say anything to them, but she knew that it had to be important if they were running crazy. About that time Stacy notice that John was waiting at the gorilla position on Randy to come from the ring. Stacy decided that she would stay hidden for now.

Hey John. I thought you had your match already? Lita asked

I did. I am waiting on Orton.

Really! Why?

Because I got a phone call from his mother saying that Riley went into labor about 15 minutes ago. They were on their way to the hospital.

Oh my god. This must be exciting for his family.

Yes it is, but it is going to kill Orton if he doesn't get there in time to see his daughter being born. He missed RJ's birth and he doesn't want to miss Peyton's birth.

Well let's hope that this match is over soon.

About three minutes later the stage men ran out to the ring and pulled Orton to the side and told him that he had emergency phone call. Randy didn't know what to do, he looked at the rest of the group and the ran up the ramp to the back stage area. When Randy saw John and Torrie standing there waiting for him, he knew that it had something to do with Riley and the baby.

John what is going on?

Randy, go get your things because you have to get to the airport right now.

John what the hell is going on?

Riley is in labor. You need to get your things right now so we can get to the airport so that you don't miss your daughters birth.

That is all it took for Randy to run like a mad man back to the locker room, put a shirt on and some blue track pants. He grabbed his bags and he ran out of the building like a frate train. John was already outside in car waiting for Randy. When Randy put his bags into the backseat and he jumped in to the passenger seat and they took off down the road. Luckily there were no cops around because John was speeding down the highway like the world was coming to an end. When they got to the airport the heard that the plane to St. Louis had already taken off. Randy was pissed, but that was when Vince had his private jet waiting for him.

Come Orton.

Cena where the hell are we going?

Vince is here and he said that he would take us to St. Louis so you can be there for Riley.

Orton smiled and shook Vince's hand and said thank you.

When the boarded the plane it took all for five minutes before the plane had taken off. Randy was sitting in his seat just biting his nails looking out the window thinking to himself: _hold on Riley. I am coming. Please god don't let me miss my baby girl being born. I don't think I would let myself live it down if I did._ John and Vince both noticed that Randy was nervous about the whole thing, but they knew that they were trying the damness to get there in time for him to see his baby being brought into the world.

**At St. Louis hospital**

I want Randy. I need him here. Where the fuck is he Ted?

He is coming Riley. I swear to you. Now will you please loosen up your grip because you are actually hurting my hand.

You find out where the fuck Orton is at right now. Or there is going to be some major ass kicking when I get this baby out of me. You here me DiBiase?

Yes. I am going to find out where the hell Orton is right now.

As Ted walked out of the room just to see Elaine and Nathan standing there. They were worried that Randy hadn't gotten the message until the finally got a phone call from Stephanie telling them that Randy and John were on her father's private jet on their way there. Ted was relieved to he was on his way, he just hoping that Randy would get here before the baby was born. Because Ted knew that he wasn't going to be able to handle Riley this time like he did when she gave birth to RJ.

Get that fucking thing out of my face right now Cody. Riley yelled

Ted chuckled as he heard Riley yelling at Cody who was now trying to comfort her in the best way possible. But Ted knew that it was time that he and Nathan walked back into the room before Riley actually killed Cody right there on the spot. As they walked into the room all they saw was a bed pan flying across the room and connecting with Cody's head and Cody falling to the floor. Ted and Nathan looked at each other before they started laughing. They couldn't help it, but they knew that it was coming sooner than later.

What in the world is going on in here? A nurse asked.

Umm… We just walked in here and saw him lying in the floor. Ted said trying to cover Riley as long as possible.

Stop fucking lying Ted. I threw the bedpan at the idiot because he wouldn't leave me the fuck alone.

Okay Ms. Jones. I am going to need some help in room 321! We have a guy knocked out in the floor. He got hit in the head with a bedpan. Okay thanks.

Okay Ms. Jones how are you feeling?

How does it look like I am feeling? I am in fucking pain and I need some fucking drugs for it right fucking now.

Okay Ms. Jones I will go get the doctor to get you some drugs.

Thanks a fucking a lot.

Riley, you kiss your mother with that mouth? Ted asked

Nope. I kiss Randy with this mouth and look where it has gotten me. Back in the hospital in so much fucking pain giving birth with his big ass headed kids.

Okay little sis just clam down and breathe. Nathan said trying not to laugh.

Fuck you Nathan, you are just like your fucking brother. The only difference is you're here and he isn't for the second fucking time.

Okay! Wow is it just me or does pregnant woman have bad attitude problems.

Before Ted could tell Nathan to shut up Riley grabbed and another bedpan and she threw right at Nathan's face cranking it right in Nathan's nose in which case she broke his nose with a bedpan. As that happen the doctor's walked in to get Cody and notice that Nathan was holding his nose that was bleeding. They told him to follow them and they would fix him right up. As Nathan lefted the room Riley was gripping Ted's hand for dear life while Ted was helping her with her breathing so she could get threw her contractions.

**At the St. Louis airport!**

When the plane landed Randy was the first one off the plane and he was running threw the airport with John hot on his tail. When they finally got outside they notice that Bob was right there waiting for them. Randy hugged his father and jumped right into the car with John in the back seat. Bob sped off out of the airport. He didn't care what was going on all he cared about was getting Randy to Riley as fast as possible.

**Back at the hospital!**

Ted are you sure that Randy is coming?

Yes Kristen I am sure, but please don't say that anything in front of her because Riley may just throw something at your head and not think twice about it.

Okay! I just hope that he gets here soon because Riley is almost fully dilated.

About ten minutes later Bob pulled into the hospital and Randy jumped out of the door and ran right into the hospital. There he asked them what room Riley Jones was in because she was having his baby. The lady at the desk told him room 321. Randy said thank you and he ran to the elevator and got in. The door closed and he wait all of three seconds before doors open again. He ran out just to see his mother, Ted, Cody and Nathan out in the hall. He ran right up to them trying to get into the door, but the held him back.

What the hell are you doing? Let me go in there.

Randy, they kicked us because the are giving her drugs to control the pain. Elaine said

Are you serious? So I didn't miss anything?

No baby. You got in just in time.

He did miss Riley throwing two bedpans at Cody and Nathan.

What?

Yup. Cody kept trying to clam her down and she had enough and the next thing you know she threw a bedpan at him and knocked him out. Then Nathan said something about her attitude and that pissed her off again so she threw another bedpan and hit him right in the nose which broke it. Ted said giggling

It wasn't funny. Cody and Nathan said at the same time.

About that time the doctor walked back out and said that it was time that Riley started pushing because she was fully dilated. They all jumped up with excitement. Then the doctor asked if the father was here? Randy stood up and walked over to him and he said I am the father. The doctor told him that he could go into the room right then. Randy waved at his friends and family and walked into the room. Just as Randy walked into the room Bob and John walked into the waiting room.

Where is Randy? Please tell me he didn't get lost. John said

No, he is the room with her right now. Elaine said.

Good. Now we are waiting for our granddaughter to be born. Bob said.

**In Riley's hospital room.**

As Randy walked into the room he saw his girlfriend laying in the bed looking out the window with tears in her eyes. He knew that she was thinking that he wasn't going to make it, but he proved her wrong this time.

Why are you crying? Randy asked her

Because it looks like he isn't going to make it to see her being born.

What makes you say that?

Because if he was coming he would be here by now.

Maybe he is and you don't know it because you haven't looked over at him.

Yeah right, is what she said when she looked over just to see Randy standing there right in front of her with his famous smirk on his face. Riley couldn't help but cry and smile at the same time. He walked over to her and kissed on her forehead.

How are you feeling?

Better since I got the drugs, but before that I wanted to kill you and everyone in sight.

I heard and saw Nathan and Cody.

Oh yeah! Well I knew better then to talk and try to clam me down when I was in pain.

Randy laughed as the doctor walked back into the room with two nurse and another doctor. He was watching them just to make sure that they weren't going to do anything that was going to hurt Riley or his daughter.

Okay, Riley we are going to need you to push right now.

Okay. Aaahhh.

Now breathe and now push again.

Come on baby girl you are doing great.

Oh shut up Orton. Let me see you push a baby out then you can tell how I am doing.

Okay Riley and again push.

Ow, Aaahhh . God please just get her out.

We have the head out.

Oh my god baby girl her head is out.

Okay Riley we need you to push two more times and we should have your baby out.

Okay. Ow, ow, ow…Aaahhh god if you ever touch me again Randy I will kill you.

One more time and you will have your baby girl.

Aaahhh, Aaahhh ow, ow.

Okay. You have a beautiful baby girl.

Oh my god, Riley she is here and she is beautiful.

She is okay?

Yes Ms. Jones is just fine.

Oh my god, Randy we have our son and now our daughter.

I know baby girl, I am so proud of you. I love you so much

I love you too.

Okay do you guys have a name for her?

Yes, her name is Peyton Nicole Orton.

Welcome to the world Peyton. She was born March 30, 2003 at 11:55 pm. She weighs 9lbs 13oz and she is 22 inches long.

Good lord Randy she is going to big like you.

Very funny Riley.

Would you like to hold your daughter. The nurse asked Randy.

Of course I would.

The nurse handed Randy his daughter. When he got her his face just lit up because he was so happy. Riley just sat there watching him bond with their daughter she couldn't help, but to smile at him. Riley knew that she was ready to spend the rest of her life with him right then and there, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon. Randy walked over to Riley's bed and sat down right next to her so Riley could Peyton.

You know she looks like you Riley.

You think?

Yes, I do think. You want to know something else?

What is that?

She is not dating or having sex with anyone until she is married.

Randal Keith, that is not fair.

Yes, it is.

How is that?

Because she is my daughter and I am not going to let some guy take advantage of her and break her heart. That means that I would have to kick some serious ass.

Randy, baby she was just born we have a long time to wait before she does anything like that.

Your right.

I know that I am right Randal. Now give me her so I can bond with her too.

Fine! But you two aren't going to be plotting against RJ and me. Do I make myself clear.

Yes you make yourself clear Orton.

Good. I love you too very much.

We love you to daddy.

About that time Elaine, Ted, Kristen, John, Bridget, Cody, Nathan, Becky, and Bob walked into the room. When they saw her they all just fell in love with her. Randy watch them pass her long, but he was cuddling with Riley since she was the one that pushed her out. They both sat on the bed and watch everyone talking to her and holding her. Little did they know that Stacy and her new found friend Test were at the St. Louis hospital. Stacy was planning on taking the baby, but Test so how manage to talk her out of it because with Cena and Vince being there it would make things worse for her.

So they decided that they would wait out in the car while they heard everything that was going on threw Stephanie and Hunter. Stacy had put a bug in Steph's pocket book so she could hear everything that was going on. Stacy knew that Riley had given birth, but there was nothing that she could do about it right now because of the fact that it was a public place, but Stacy knew that she was going to take Randy and Riley's children and she was going to make Riley leave Randy so she could get Randy all to herself. She knew that this was the only way that she could do it. But she didn't know when she was going to be able to do it. She knew that Randy was going to be home for a few weeks with them so he could help her, but after those weeks he was going back to work. That was when she was going to do it. She would kidnap the babies when Randy wasn't home and when Riley was off doing something.

_Here is chapter 14!_

_Do you think that Stacy is going to go threw with her plan?_

_Do you think that Randy will leave Riley and his kids just to keep them safe from Stacy and her derange mind?_

_Please review_


	15. The Kidnapping

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming. They are really helping me out a lot. Enjoy and keep reading!_

**One week later**

Riley and baby Peyton has been home for one week. Randy has been helping out as much as he possibly can since there are two kids in the house. Mostly Riley has been taking care of Peyton while Randy kept RJ entertained during the day. When RJ went down for the night Randy would get to spend a little bit of time with Peyton before she went down for the night. Afterwards he would take care of Riley and spend some quality time with her before they finally went to sleep.

Riley had just put RJ to bed when she heard Randy trying to sing to Peyton, but instead of making her clam down he was making her fuss more. Riley walked into her room just to see Randy still trying to sing. She went over to him and told him to give her the baby. When he had her Peyton and saw how she clam down right away it made him think what the hell. Riley walked out of the nursery and into her and Randy's room and put her in the bassinet which was right next to their bed. When she turned around she saw Randy walking into the room looking confused as hell.

What is wrong Orton?

I am trying to figure out how the hell you got her quit like that.

Randy, baby I am not trying to be mean to you, but your singing doesn't help anyone. It sounds like your trying to kill someone with your voice.

That is not true. I happen to think that I can sing very well.

Randy, baby I love you, but if you start singing again I swear me and kids will walk out of this house and go stay at your parents.

Okay. You win I won't sing anymore.

Good. Now what do you say we get comfortable, cuddle and watch some TV together as a couple.

I like that idea.

Good. Now lets get change.

Okay.

As Riley was getting changed in the bathroom she heard Randy messing around in their bedroom. She really didn't pay it to much attention because she knew how her boyfriend was acting. She was just hoping an praying that Randy would stop soon because of Peyton right there. When she finally heard the noise stop she knew that he must have been done. She finished up and walked out of the bathroom just to see Randy lying in bed smiling at her. She knew that this couldn't be any good, but she did say cuddle and that is what she was sticking to because they didn't need any more babies.

What are you doing Orton?

Nothing. Just laying in bed waiting for my beautiful girlfriend and the mother of my children to come and cuddle with me.

Right! Just to let you know that we are cuddling we are not doing anything else. Got me Orton.

Why not?

Because for one we have our one week old daughter in here with us. Secondly I know how you don't use protection with me and we don't need anymore kids right now.

Fine. We can cuddle, but I have you know that you are going to have sex before I go back on the road.

Well you better get some condoms because if you don't have any you aren't getting any from me.

Fine.

As she got into bed next to him, he wrapped his arms around her as they began to watch a scary movie. Randy always like watching scary movies because it made Riley jump a little which made him hold her tighter. That always made her feel good about that because Riley has always felt safe with Randy. As they were watching the movie Riley notice how the character in the movie was getting the phone calls which made her remember the calls that she had been getting and it made her think of them again. Randy notice how she was acting during the movie.

Riley is there something wrong?

What?

I mean your all tense and there hasn't been a scary part yet. So I was wondering what is wrong?

Oh. I was just thinking about the crank phone calls that I have been getting when you are away. But seems like when you are here the phone doesn't even ring.

Baby girl I told you not to worry about it so much. It just going to drive up the wall.

I know Randy, but I don't want you to leave next week, I want you stay here with me and the kids.

Riley we have been over this and you know that I have to work to support us.

I know that baby, but I just have a bad feeling that something going to happen to me or the kids when you leave next week.

Riley, don't worry so much. You had a bad feeling that I was going to miss our daughters birth, but I proved you wrong. So you don't have to worry so much.

Randy, it is not the same. You don't understand do you.

Yes, I do understand. Your scared that I am going to leave you guys for another woman, but I am going to tell you this one more time that I am not going to leave you guys. You and the kids are my life. So you don't have anything to worry about. Okay!

Okay!

Good. Now lets finish our movie then we can go to bed.

Whatever you say Randy.

Love you Riley

Love you too Randy

**One week later**

Randy has been gone for two days now and Riley seemed to be handling the kids pretty good by herself. She still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. She just didn't know how right she was. Well Riley had a doctor's appointment for herself and she lefted the kids with Elaine and Bob while she went to the doctor's appointment. Riley was sitting in the doctor's office thinking about everything she just had the worst feeling about leaving the kids today, but she knew they were in good hands or so she thought.

**At the Orton's house**

Elaine had just got RJ feed and he was now watching some TV while she was bottle feeding Peyton. She heard someone banging at the front door. Bob had went to the store to pick up some things for dinner so Elaine knew that it couldn't be him and Nathan was out hanging out with friends. It was just her and Becky. So Becky answered the door and she let out a scream which made Elaine jump up from the kitchen table. She walked into the living just to see a tall blonde girl with a big man in her living room. Stacy walked right up to Elaine and snatch the baby right out of her hands.

Please you can have anything you want, but please just give the baby back. Elaine begged

Shut up bitch! Now where is the little boy?

Grandma, Aunt Recky is everything otay?

That is him grab him now.

The tall man done as he was told and grab the little boy who was kicking and screaming at this point. They took them outside and put them into the car, Stacy then looked back at the guy and told him to go tie up the girls in the house and leave this note on them. The man done as he was told. When he came back out of the house he jumped into the drivers seat and they sped down the road. About fifteen minutes later Bob pulled into his driveway just to see his front door wide open. He was looking around his front yard looking to see if he saw Elaine or Becky outside with RJ! When he got out of the car and walked in the front door she saw his wife and daughter tied up on the floor with their mouths taped shut and he also saw a note. He went over to them and pulled the tape of their mouths and started to untie them.

Elaine honey were are the kids?

They took both of them!

Who took them?

It was a tall blonde woman and tall muscular blonde man dad. They came in took the kids, tied us up left this note and took off.

Who is the note for Bob? Elaine asked

It is addressed to Riley.

Oh dear.

About that time Riley pulled into the driveway just to see the front door open. She jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door to see Elaine crying Becky soothing her mother and Bob on the phone. She walked into the house looking for her kids. When she couldn't find them she became historical.

RJ, Peyton where are you?

Riley, honey you just need to clam down.

No I cant clam down I cant find my children.

Riley, just breathe there is something that we need to tell you.

What?

The kids have been kidnapped from here.

What? No! Randy said nothing bad was going to happen.

Riley, honey I am so sorry.

This cant be happening to me. Please tell me this a joke. Please god no. Riley said as she fell to the floor and started crying.

Riley honey there was a note for you.

What?

They lefted on note addressed to you on Elaine and Becky.

Where is the note at?

Right here. Bob handed her the note. Riley opened them up the letter just to read:

_Riley,_

_If you ever want to see your kids again alive. You will leave Randy and not look back. If you don't do this you will never see your kids alive again. You know what you have to do and you know how to reach me to let me know that you have done it._

_S_

Riley couldn't believe that Stacy was the one that took her kids. As far as Riley knew Stacy had no idea that she had Peyton or that she was pregnant with Peyton. Unless she over heard Randy talking to John or something. All Riley knew that she had to get her kids back and she was going to do it and keep Randy to herself. Riley looked over at Bob and Elaine and she had tears in her eyes they knew she was upset.

Have you called Randy yet?

No.

Okay. I guess I should call him to tell me what is going on.

Right when Riley was picking up her phone to call Randy, he came running threw the front door. Riley jumped up right into his arms and just started crying.

She took our babies Randy.

I know. I have a text message from her.

What? Why would she send you a text.

I don't know.

Do you still have it?

Yes.

Let me read Orton!

Randy put down his bags and pulled out his phone. He opened it up and he was going threw the messages until he got the one that was from Stacy. He pulled it up and gave to the phone to Riley so she could see it.

_Randy my love,_

_If you want your child to stay alive and given back to that bitch Riley you will leave her right now. Just call her and break up with her tell her that you are in love with someone else right now! Don't worry baby I promise that I will not touch one hair on the kids heads unless that bitch does something I don't like. I love you so much Randy and I cant wait until we are together and share that amazing night all over again. Oh yeah just wanted to let you know that I am pregnant with your baby. It happened with our one night stand. You know how to reach me._

_Love ,_

_Stacy_

When Riley was done reading it the text message she looked at Randy with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that Stacy could be pregnant with Randy's child, but all she knew that Randy was with her, but she knew that she wanted to get her kids back no matter what it costs. Randy knew that he had made the biggest mistake of his life when he let Stacy come into his life and mess everything up. Instead of walking away from her at that moment he walked towards and put his arms around her and just held her. Riley on the other hand was trying to fight him off of her, but she couldn't do it because she needed him no matter what happened.

The cops had arrived to the Orton home to take their statements about what happened. Randy and Riley showed the letter and the text message that they got to prove that Stacy was one of the people that took the kids. The entire time Riley was in her own little world thinking of her three year old son and her two week old baby girl. When the cops lefted the house Randy went over to Riley who was in standing at the window hoping by some chance that they would catch them and bring the kids back to her, but she knew that was fat chance in hell. Randy put his arms around her waist and she just put her head back on his chest still looking out of the window.

Randy, did you use protection when you slept with her?

No! We were in the shower when we slept together.

So there is a chance that she is pregnant than.

Yes, but when I saw her at WrestleMania she wasn't even showing at all.

What do you mean?

Well she came into the Evolution's locker room and said that she was sorry about everything that happened when we broke up when you first got pregnant with Peyton and she wasn't even showing and she had been wrestling all that time too.

Wait a minute. So if she is saying that she is pregnant with your baby now, it must be someone else's baby and she is just trying to pass it off as yours.

True.

The only way to know for sure is to ask your mother and Becky.

Mom, Becky could you two please come in here?

What is Randy? Elaine asked

What is up big brother?

The tall blonde girl that was here was she pregnant?

No. Becky said

No honey she wasn't pregnant. And if she was she must be early stages. Elaine said

Oh my god, Randy she is trying to pull us apart.

I know, but what are we going to do?

I guess that we are going to have to play her game just so we can get RJ and Peyton back safe.

How do we do that?

We have to act like we broke up.

I am not doing that Riley. I don't want to lose you.

Randy, your not going to lose me. We have to do this to get our kids back so we can be a happy family.

Fine!

**House somewhere in St. Louis**

God Stacy cant you get that little brat to shut up. The man asked.

I am trying. She doesn't like me or something.

Well why don't you just give her a bottle or something?

Because your dumb ass forgot to get the breast milk.

Don't you call me a dumb ass you bitch.

Oh shut the hell up Andrew.

Hell no. You said that if we do this that I could have Riley and you could have Randy. You never said that there were kids involve with this.

So what do you want me to do?

I don't know just shut the kid up.

About that time Peyton finally went to sleep. Stacy laid her down in the crib while she went to check on the three year old that was laying in the floor. She saw that he was sleeping and she notice that he looked so much like Randy. She didn't know if she wanted to let him go back, but she knew that she didn't wan to take care of him because he wasn't her child he was Riley's. Stacy finally decided that she was going to bed. She walked out into the living room just to see Andrew watching TV so she walked pasted him straight into the bedroom and went straight to sleep.

Two hours later Peyton wake up screaming and Andrew couldn't take it. He went into the room pick the baby up, grabbed RJ and put them into the car. He drove them around for about an hour before he was pulled over by the cops. They notice the car fit the same car that was at the Orton's house early today and he also notice that two kids were in the car with the male.

Sir, I am going to need you to step out of the car.

What seems to be the problem officer?

We have a report that some kids were kidnapped early today. And you car fit's the description that was given to us.

Really.

Do you mind if we look in your car sir?

No. go right ahead.

Thank you! Officer Lawson please check the car out while I stay right here with Mr. Martin.

As Officer Lawson was checking the car out she notice that there was a two week old baby in the car then she notice that there was a three year old boy right there next to her. Officer Lawson asked the little boy what his name was.

My name is Randal James Orton. This is my baby sister.

I am Officer Lawson. Sweetie you are coming with me and we are going to take you and your baby sister back to your mommy and daddy okay.

Otay!

When Officer Lawson walked back over to Officer Jackson and she told him what the little boy had told her. He looked at Andrew who was looking nervous because he knew what he done, but he was hoping that the kid kept his mouth shut.

Mr. Martin we are placing you under arrest for the Kidnapping of Randal James Orton and Peyton Nicole Orton.

God damn it. I want my lawyer. Call my lawyer.

As Officer Jackson took Andrew to the back of the police car Officer Lawson went back to the car to get RJ and Peyton. As she pulled out the car seat and grabbed the three year old by the hand she took them to the other car and placed them in the back seat. She then got into the front seat of the car and she drove straight to the Orton home.

**3:30 am. Orton house**

Elaine and Bob woke up to someone pounding on their front door. They both walked downstairs. When the opened the front door they saw the police there. Elaine thought the worst, but Bob was the one who had the most hope.

Is this the Orton home?

Yes officer. How can I help you?

Well we have something that might belong to you.

Okay.

About that time RJ came running up to his grandma and grandpa. When Elaine saw her grandson she fell to the floor and just hugged and kissed him. Then Officer Lawson brought Peyton to her grandparents. Bob took the car seat and they all went into the house. Before Bob could shut the door Officer Lawson told him that they needed to identify the male suspect. Elaine went out to the car and when she saw the man he immediately told them that he was the one that took help take the kids in the first place.

Riley was tossing and turning cause she thought she kept hearing Peyton crying. Randy couldn't sleep so he was up looking at TV when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up just to see that it was his mother calling.

Hello.

Randy son you and Riley need to get over now.

What is wrong mom?

We have the kids.

What?

RJ and Peyton are here now.

Okay mom. We will be there in a few.

Randy hung up his phone and he woke Riley up. He told her to get dressed that they needed to go to his parents house right away. Riley jumped up and put pair of his sweat pants on and one of his Evolution t-shirts and they both ran out the front door. When they finally arrived to his parents house they both notice two police cars in the driveway. Riley's heart dropped into her stomach. They both got out of the car and ran into the house. When Riley walked into the living room and saw her babies right there she fell into the floor and started crying. RJ saw his mama and daddy right there he was all excited he ran over to them.

Mommy, daddy, I am here.

Oh my boy. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?

No mommy they didn't hurt me.

What about Peyton?

They couldn't get her to stop crying. She is hungry mommy.

Okay, baby I will fix that right now.

Riley ran over to her daughter picked her up and went straight into the next bedroom and she breast fed her daughter. Randy stood out there with his son. He looked at the Officers and asked them did they catch both of them?

No sir. We have the male, but the female was not with him.

So you telling me that she is going to get away with this?

No sir! We are hunting her down now. We just have to get Mr. Martin to the station so we can find out where Ms. Keibler is at.

Then go do it. Thanks for finding them.

Your very welcome sir.

As the officers lefted the house and went to the station Randy and his family were just so happy to have the kids back in one peace. Randy told RJ to stay right there with grandpa that he was going to check on mommy and Peyton he would be right back. RJ done was he was told. Randy walked into the bedroom and saw Riley crying while feeding the baby. He walked over to her and just put his arms around her and let cry on him.

We have our kids back.

I know baby girl. It is going to be okay.

Did they get them?

Well, they got the male, but Stacy wasn't with them at the time.

What does that mean Randy?

That means as of right now Stacy is still free.

Oh god she is going to try to get them again.

No, she isn't because this time all three of you are coming with me.

What?

I said that all three of you are coming with me on the road. That way I can have someone watching you without something happening.

That is a great idea Randy, but what about Vince.

Riley, I talked to him when I found out that the kids were kidnapped. He told me that he doesn't mind if I brought you guys on the road with me. So you guys are coming with me when I leave to go back on the road.

Fine. When is that going to be?

Three days from now.

Okay! I guess we have enough time to pack and get the things that the kids are going to need.

Yup. I think that we should stay here tonight.

Me too. I am just to tired to move right now.

Okay. I will go get RJ and all four of us will sleep in here.

Okay. Randy!

Yeah!

I love you.

I love you too baby girl.

Randy walked out of the room, went into the living room told his parents that they were staying there. They said that was fine. He grabbed RJ who had fell asleep on the floor took him into the bedroom with him and Riley and Peyton and they all went to sleep soundly. Randy and Riley both knew that they would have to watch their backs because Stacy would strike at any moment when they were least expecting it.


	16. Making Things Right Part1

_Thanks for the reviews. _

It has been six months since Andrew was locked up for kidnapping RJ and Peyton. Riley and the kids have been on the road with Randy for the past six months since they haven't caught Stacy. Randy didn't want to take anymore chances since he knew that Stacy was unstable to take care of herself. Peyton is now seven months old and she is just growing like a weed. Randy cant believe how much she is starting to look like Riley. He sees so much of him in her, but she is just as beautiful as her mother. RJ looks just like Randy, he even at the moment wants to be a wrestler like his father. Which would make him the 4th generation superstar and that is a lot to up hold.

Riley and Randy spent anytime alone and all of their friends had started to notice. They had been fighting on and off for the past three months and according to John, Randy has pretty much went back to his cocky way. Not so much as a playboy, but more like a an asshole that couldn't give a damn. John and Torrie knew that they had to get Randy and Riley some alone time which meant that they would take the kids so that Riley and Randy could get back what they use to have.

Yo Randy!

Oh hey. What's up Cena?

Well I was thinking that you and Riley could use sometime alone together without Peyton and RJ.

John I don't.

Let me finish. You don't have to worry because Torrie and myself will be the ones that are going to take the kids while you guys spend sometime together.

It sounds great John, but Riley hasn't lefted them since they were brought back to us.

Randy, just let me do all the talking okay.

Whatever you say man. It is worth a shot.

With that being said John walked out of Randy's hotel room and went straight to the café where he found Riley and kids. He walked right in and sat at the table with RJ and started cutting up with him. Riley heard what was going on she thought that it was Randy, but when she turned around and saw John at the table bonding with his adopted niece and nephew that just made her smile. She walked back over to the table with some of RJ's favorite foods and handed it to him. She gave John a hug before she sat down at the table across from him.

So what are you doing down here John?

Umm.. Actually I came to talk to you about something.

Oh really! What is it?

Hear me out.

Okay John. Now will you please tell me what is going on?

Okay. Torrie and I was thinking about how you and Randy really haven't had any alone time together for the past six months. We also know that you guys have been so stressed out that you have been fighting so much. So we were thinking that we would take the kids for you guys to have a date night or something like that. That way you guys can get back to the way you used to be.

John I don't know.

Riley, please. You haven't seen Orton when he is at work. Now a days he is being an asshole to everyone. Please you both need this and don't worry the kids will be safe. You know that I will not let them out of my sight and I will kick someone ass before they put their hands on these kids.

I know John. It just that Stacy has completely lost her mind and I don't know what I would do if I lost them again.

Riley I swear to you that I will not take them out of my room. We will lock the doors and stay in the room the whole night. If I have too I will change my name so that it want be easy for her to find out where we are. Please just to do this for me if not for me do it for your children who love their parents very much.

Fine Cena. I will do this, but you have to talk to Orton yourself.

I have already done that. Now you two need to pick a time and day and we will go from there.

I have a feeling that you had this planned and just brought Torrie into the mix.

You right. It was all my idea, now lets get something to eat.

Okay.

As they were eating Randy was up in their room looking threw their things trying to find something that he needed. When he reached a bag that was in his suitcase he opened just to see pictures of Riley and him before they had RJ or Peyton. He looked at him and seen how happy they were. Then he got the pictures that were taken of them right after they saw RJ for the first time together he saw how much in love they were and how happy that RJ being born brought them so close together. Then came the ones that were taken after Peyton's birth and again they were happy. He just couldn't figure out changed between them in the past six months, but he knew that he wanted to fix it. Just when he was getting up he heard Riley and the kids walk back into the room with John and Torrie right behind them. He walked out and smiled at his daughter who was smiling at him.

Look who is happy to see their daddy. Torrie said handing Peyton to Randy

There is daddy's little girl. Hey Torrie how are you doing?

Good. I would be better if Cena would just stop acting like we are not together.

Hey. Stop talking about that with him. He is the one that has had relationship problems all his life. The person you need to talk to is Riley or Ted. Cena said

Why Ted? I am much better than DiBiase.

Keep thinking that Orton. John and Riley both said.

Can you three watch them for minute while I go use the bathroom and just relax for couple minutes. Riley asked.

Of course. They all said.

As Riley walked into the bathroom she shut the door and felt at ease. She knew that John was right about everything they talked about, but she didn't know how Randy and she was going to work everything out within one night, but it was something she had to try do for her kids sakes and for her relationship with the man that she loves. Randy was playing with Peyton when John tapped him on the shoulder motioning for him to go into the room and wait for Riley. Randy took the hint and kissed Peyton on the forehead and he walked in to the bedroom. RJ was to busy to notice that his father was gone into the next room, but John got in the floor with him and played with his cars with him and Torrie was playing with Peyton.

Randy walked into the room and notice that she hadn't came out of the bathroom yet so he decided that he would sit on the end of the bed and wait for her to come out. Riley was fixing her hair since Peyton manage to throw some food in her hair. When she was done with that she took one more look at herself in the mirror then she opened the bathroom door. She walked out of the bathroom just to see Randy sitting on the bed looking at her. She missed him looking at her like that, but everything has been so bad since Stacy came into their lives. Instead of going and sitting next to him she was heading for the bedroom door. She reached it and had her hand on the handle when she felt Randy pull her back.

What are you doing Orton?

I take it that your still pissed at me.

I wouldn't say pissed more like disappointed in you. Since you wanted to be a jerk to me.

Riley, how many times do I have to say I am sorry.

I don't know Randy you tell me.

Riley, please come sit down and talk to me please.

Fine Orton! They walked back over to the bed an they sat down on it when Randy started talking first.

Riley, had John talked to you.

Yes he did. Did you tell him too?

No, I didn't tell him too. He done that on his own free will. He came to me first asking no wait telling me that we needed to spend alone time together.

Yeah, he done that to me too.

So what do you think?

Well, I think that it is a good idea, but still I don't know about leaving the kids.

Baby girl, John isn't going to let anyone near them. I trust him with them more than anyone else in the WWE.

I do to, but I still cant shake the feeling that Stacy is coming back for them.

Baby girl, don't worry. That is why are you are here with me. That way no one or nothing can hurt you guys without going threw me.

I understand that, but you know me.

Yes I do. That is why I say we take John up on his offer. That way we can work on us without fighting in front of RJ and Peyton. What do you say.

I say okay. Let's do it.

Good, let's got tell John.

Wait. Cant we just sit and talk a little longer like we used to do. I mean John and Torrie are in there with the kids.

I guess we can do that.

So Randy and Riley sat in the room for three hours just talking about everything which was good on their part because this is something that they haven't been able to do in the past six months, but now it seems like they are on the road to recovering what they had and so much more. John and Torrie were playing with the kids when all of sudden Peyton started screaming. Torrie tried everything with her so did John, they finally decided that they needed to get her parents. Torrie went to knock on the door when Riley popped out smiling with Randy hot on her tail. She went straight to John and took Peyton as soon as Peyton was in her mother arms she quit down.

John couldn't believe it. He thought that Peyton for sure was a daddy's girl, but when she is screaming her head off she wants Riley more than him. Randy walked over to his girls and wrapped his arms around them and they just smiled. John and Torrie were looking confused, but they were happy to see their friends getting along for the first time in god knows how long.

Daddy, mommy you are forgetting about me.

Oh RJ. Bud we couldn't forget about our little man. Can we mommy?

Nope. You were our first baby and you know that we love you just as much as we do Peyton, but she needed mommy right then and there.

Otay. I wobe you!

We love you too bud.

What hell is going on here? John asked?

What do you mean Cena? Orton asked with a smirk

I mean you guys weren't talking to each three hours ago and now you guys are acting like nothing has happen. Not that it isn't good it is just scary to see this happening so fast.

Dude, Riley and I talked for the past three hours, something we haven't been able to do in a long time. Since we have done that we feel so much better.

We can see that. Cant we John?

Yeah, but I still cant believe it.

Oh Yeah Cena we decided that we are going to take you up of your offer. We are going to do it tomorrow night.

Oh that is great. Well Torrie and I better get going and let you to love birds hang out with your kids. See you later

Okay man! Have fun you too. Thanks John

Your welcome guys. Don't forget that I love you guys like my own family and I will anything. See you later

Yeah later.

As they lefted Randy joined Riley, RJ and Peyton in the floor and they all started playing. Time went by so fast that it seemed to be nothing to the happy family. RJ had fell asleep in Randy's lap while Riley was giving Peyton her bath. Randy got up and put RJ to bed and turned on his night light, kissed him on his forehead before walking out of the room and leaving the door with a crank it just in case. As Randy was walking out of the room he noticed Riley was putting Peyton her bed clothes. He smiled because that was the sweetest thing he had ever seen. He went over to them and he started helping Riley. Soon after that Riley had gotten Peyton to sleep when she walked out of their room she notice Randy had a romantic setting in the living.

Orton what is going on?

Well I thought that we could spend a romantic evening together in the room watching Monday Night Raw since I don't have to work tonight.

That is so sweet of you.

I know. Now will you please come sit your sexy self right here next to me so we can cuddle.

Sure thing Orton. They sat together like that threw the whole show. Randy hadn't notice that Riley had fell asleep until he tried to move her. Instead of moving them into the bedroom he cut the TV, turned the baby monitor up, pulled Riley down as he moved down the couch pulled a blanket over them and he was fast asleep holding on to Riley.

**Back in St. Louis**

Stacy had been hiding out at a different location in St. Louis since Andrew had made the wrong choice in taking the kids with him, but now he is sitting in jail she was running free piloting her next plan to get Randy to marry her. She was pregnant, but it wasn't Randy's baby she was pregnant for another WWE superstar that she had slept with and that superstar was none other than Adam Copeland aka Edge. Instead of telling Edge that she was pregnant she is trying to pass it off as Randy's that way she can have him all to herself. So she knew that she would have to find someone else to help, but there is only one person that is as crazy as she is and that was Riley's ex-boyfriend Brandon Cameron. The only she knew anything about Riley's past was threw Riley's mother, ever since Riley kicked her out of the hospital when RJ was born she has had in for Riley. So this was start she was going to help Stacy and Brandon break Randy and Riley up for good. From the way things were going Stacy was going to go threw with her little plan at Summerslam 04 which was coming up within the next two months. So she didn't waste anytime putting this things together. This is going to be the best date ever since the first time I had broken Randy and Riley up. Stacy thought to herself. Now if she could only get to them sooner than Summerslam.

_There you have it chapter 16._

_Do you think that Randy and Riley will work out all of there problems before it is to later to save what they have together?_

_Do you think that Stacy is going to get Randy or do you think that Riley is finally going to kick the holy hell out of her._

_Please review. Chapter 17 coming soon._


	17. Making Things Right Part 2 The Date

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming. It really helps.**

_**The Date**_

_Well it was time for Randy and Riley big date. To say the least Riley was nervous like this was their very first date all over again. She could remember her first date with Randy like it was yesterday._

_**Flashback**_

_May 1, 1999_

_Riley was getting ready in her bedroom thinking "How in the world could I be going out with the most popular guy in school" but she knew that he had asked her out for a reason she just couldn't figure out why. As she out the finishing touches on her outfit she heard a knock on her door. When went to open it just to see her sister Alicia standing there with a smile on her face._

_Your hot date is here._

_Thanks Alicia and please be nice to him._

_It is not me you have to worry about. You know how AJ, Julie and Denise can get when it comes to you dating a guy that is hotter than anyone in the family._

_Alicia please don't let them chase him off._

_I will try my best because you do deserve to be happy and date who ever you want._

_Thank you. I will be right down._

_Alicia walked out of Riley's room and back downstairs just in time to catch AJ and Denise trying to get Randy the fifth degree. Before they could start Alicia said that Riley would be down any minute. Randy just nodded as he kept his eyes on her brother because AJ was being a little on the asshole side since Randy walked into the front. About ten minutes later Riley walked downstairs. When Randy saw coming he couldn't do anything, but stare at her because she was the most magnificent sight he has every seen. Riley walked down smiling at him, but she kept watching her siblings because she knew what kind of damage they could do just to stop from going out with Randy._

_You great Riley. Randy said taking her hand and gently kissed_

_Thank you Randy. You don't look bad yourself. Riley said just smiling from ear to ear._

_Are you ready to go? He asked not even pay attention to the death glare that AJ was giving him._

_Yes. Just let me get my purse and jacket._

_Don't worry about the jacket you can use mine._

_Are you sure. She asked as she came back into view with her purse_

_Yes._

_Okay. Bye guys I will be home at 11:30._

_Be careful and call if you need us. AJ said_

_Randy opened her side of the car door and helped her into the car. As he shut the door he gave Riley his famous smirk and walked to the other side of car and got into the driver seat. As they were driving Riley couldn't help herself she had become really nervous. Randy notice that she was nervous so he took her hand into his and kissed it again making her turn a bright pink. He never let go of her hand and she didn't let go of his until they got to their destination. Randy pulled into a parking place and they were at the park. Riley was kind of surprised and taken back by it because he told her to dress nice. _

_What are we doing at the park?_

_That is a surprise my dear._

_Randy held out his hand and Riley took it. He helped her out of the car, shut the door and made sure that it was locked. Then he took Riley's hand again and they began to walk in the direction near some grass and no one could see you from there. When they finally reached the place Randy wanted to go to Riley saw a blanket laid out with a picnic basket. She looked at Randy with a smile on her face, that was when he led her to the blanket and helped her sit down. Riley couldn't believe how romantic he was being and this was on their first date. Everything from there went great. They talked about her past before she moved to St. Louis. Then they talked about Randy's popular status and how he became the hottest guy in school. The they talked about their families. Riley really never liked talking about her family because always seemed to be the same for everyone because all the guys that she dated always got chased away because of her siblings._

_Out of nowhere Randy asked Riley to dance with him?_

_What?_

_Will you dance with me?_

_Right here?_

_Yes right here and now._

_What about music?_

_We don't need any music._

_Please! He extended his hand to Riley and it took her a minute before she put her hand into his. He helped her up and she placed one hand in his and the other on his shoulder. Randy put his around her waist and they just started swaying together. Randy kept his eyes on her while she was just looking around because she couldn't believe that this was happening. Randy his figure under her chin and pulled her head up towards him so that they were looking at each other. When her eyes met his eyes that was when they both felt a bolt of energy running threw every part of their body. They next thing that they knew they were kissing each other. When they pulled apart Riley looked at Randy who was smiling at her which made her feel so much better and she returned the smile._

_About three hours Randy had pulled up into Riley's driveway. He helped her out of the car. He walked her up to the front door. _

_I had a really nice time tonight. Riley said nervously _

_Me too. _

_Thank for everything. I guess I will see you tomorrow at school._

_It was my pleasure, yes I will defiantly see you tomorrow._

_Good night. Riley said reaching for the door, but was stop by Randy pulling her close to him and giving her a good night kiss. Riley retuned the kiss not caring who was watching them and she knew that her brother and sisters were looking out the window at the point time. When they pulled away Riley was blushing and Randy smiling. The nest thing they knew AJ opened looking really frustrated at that moment._

_Well I guess I better in the house._

_Okay. See you tomorrow._

_Yeah. Good night Randy_

_Good night Riley. Sweet Dreams._

**End of Flashback**

Riley was brought out of train of thought when she heard someone knocking at the door. She heard Randy talking to what sounded like John and Torrie walking into the room. Riley finished getting ready, grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out of the room just to get John and Randy stirring at her with their mouths wide open and Torrie shaking her head and smiling at her.

Damn Riley. You look hot. Cena said with Randy glaring at him

Why thank you John. Are you ready for your babysitting job.

As ready as he will ever be. Torrie replied laughing while John just looked at her.

Baby girl you do look… well damn you're the sexiest thing I have seen all day. Randy said with that famous smirk that Riley couldn't resist.

Thank you Orton. You don't look so bad yourself. You clean up really nice.

Thank you I try.

Well you two better get going. John and Torrie said.

I think that their right. Cause if we stay here you aren't going to be in those clothes much longer. Randy said with a half devilish smirk.

Riley agreed with him and she kissed her kids goodbye as did Randy and they walked out of the hotel room hand and hand. They walked onto the elevator just to see Shawn and his wife Rebecca on there. Randy and Shawn were talking while Rebecca and Riley just laughed at the two men being silly.

So Riley where are RJ and Peyton tonight? Rebecca asked

Oh, John and Torrie volunteered to baby sit tonight so Randy and I could have some alone time.

That was sweet of them. Rebecca said.

You lefted your kids with Cena? Orton what the hell is wrong with you? Shawn asked

What is wrong with John watching the kids?

Nothing. If you don't mind your son wearing throwbacks and talking Cena style when you come back.

Shawn that isn't very nice. You know that Cameron loves John.

That is my point right there Rebecca. Cameron is going to turn out just like him.

Riley couldn't hold back her laughter.

Just watch what I am telling you RJ is next on Cena lists.

Thanks Shawn, but you don't know RJ. He is way to much like his father you ever act like John. And that is something to say right there.

Yeah. What? Randy asked

You do have a point right there. Good lord that is all we need is another Randy on our hands. I feel for you honey.

What is wrong with me?

Nothing baby. Just big people talk you wouldn't understand. Riley said rubbing his shoulder while Shawn and Rebecca were laughing.

Before they knew the elevator stop and the couples said there goodbyes. Randy took Riley's hand again as they walked out of the lobby and straight to the car. Randy opened the door for her, helped her in and shut the door. Then went to the other side and got in. Turned the car on and they were off. Riley was looking out the window when she felt Randy taking her hand into his and he just held it. Riley smiled at him and he returned it. They pulled into to a romantic bistro a couple blocks away from the hotel. Randy help Riley out of the car they walked into the bistro.

Reversion for two and it is under Orton.

Right Mr. Orton. Right this way.

Thank you.

Randy grabbed Riley's hand and they followed the hostess to their table. Randy pulled out Riley's chair as she sat down. He walked over and sat down right across from her. He both order a water, as the waiter lefted to get their water Riley couldn't help, but look around because this was an amazing place and she knew that Randy loved doing things like this for her.

Are you ready to order?

I think we are. I will have the pasta.

I will have the same. Riley said.

As the waiter walked off with their order Randy and Riley started talking about everything. About twenty minutes later their food was brought to them and they began eating. Randy finished first cause he always like to eat fast . He just watch Riley and she took her time eating. He thought to himself when she was pregnant she never once took her time, but now that she isn't pregnant she is taking her time eating. It has always amazed him how she could do that. After Riley was done eating she excused herself and went to the bathroom. Randy went digging threw his pockets and pulled out the ring box that held Riley's engagement ring. He knew that he was going to ask to marry him. Riley finally made it back to the table just time to see Randy white as a sheet.

Randy, baby are you feeling okay?

Yeah! Why?

Because you look like your not feeling to well.

No I am good.

Okay! Are you ready to go?

No. I have something that I want to ask you.

Okay. What is baby cause now your starting to scare me.

That was when Randy walked over in front of Riley got down on knee took her left hand into his and said: Riley you are my world. I cant see my life without you and our children in it. Without you there is no me, Riley Peyton Shyanne Jones will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me. Riley was shocked and taken back by this, but it was the most sweetest thing that he has done thus far in their relationship. Still in shock Randy was afraid that she was going to say no.

Riley this is the time you answer.

What?

Are you going to answer?

Oh. Umm… yes I will marry you Randal Keith Orton

Oh thank god! He said and he slid the ring onto her finger.

He got up off the floor and just picked Riley up into his arms and just hugged and kissed her. She was so happy that they finally were getting back to way things used to be even if it took two kids and a psycho bitch to get them there. After a few minutes Randy paid the check helped Riley slip her jacket on and they walked back to the car hand and hand. As they were driving down the road Riley couldn't help herself she leaned over and started kissing Randy on his neck. Randy moaned and he knew what she was wanting so he decided that he would pull over into a dirt road and he made sure that no one could see them. He parked the car and he pulled Riley right into his lap as he started kissing her passionately. He went from her lips to her neck where he hit her spots that just drove her wild. Finally he decided that it would best for them to get into the back seat.

She went back first and he was right behind her. Lucky Riley was wearing a skirt because she really didn't feel like taking all of her clothes not in the car anyways. Randy grabbed her underwear like they were going out of style and pulled them off of her roughly, then he undid his pants pulled them down right along with his boxers and wasting no time his entered her in one quick thrust. Riley moaned which made him go crazy and that was when he started picking up the speed on her and made her moan louder. That was when he picked up as he sat down and she started riding him like there so no tomorrow.

Oh god Riley, did it just like that. Baby girl harder.

Riley what Randy said as he guided her threw it. She was matching his hips with speed and he had both of his hands on her sides and they both started going faster and harder. Riley felt her end was coming and Randy could tell.

Go ahead baby girl. Let it go.

Oh my god Randy.

When Randy felt her warm juices all over him that was when he released inside of her. They both groaned really loud. Randy just held her on him for a little while longer as Riley rested her head on his shoulder. Finally Riley got off of Randy and put her underwear back on while Randy fixed his clothes. As Riley got back into the passenger seat Randy smack her ass hard. She turned around and saw that he was smirking at her and she just shook her head. He jumped into the front seat and drove back to the hotel. When they finally made it back to their room they saw Torrie and John sleeping on the floor with RJ right next to them. Riley didn't see Peyton anywhere so she went to the room to check. When she got in there and she saw that her daughter was sleeping soundly in her basinet it made her sigh with relief.

Randy walked into their room just to see Riley watching Peyton sleep. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck then he looked down at Peyton and smiled. Riley turned around and kissed Randy then she went to change for bed, and lefted Randy right where he was. Randy knew what he was sleeping in since he had his boxers on. He got ready for bed, then he jumped into the bed just in time to see Riley walk out of the bathroom in one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants. She got into bed next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and she nestle into his chest.

Randy, I love you.

I love you too baby girl.

They kissed each other one more time before falling sleep. The night went by so fast that they didn't realize it was morning until they heard Peyton up and moving. Randy got out of bed before Riley could wake up. He picked Peyton up out of bed and took her out into the other room so Riley could sleep in for once. It was about an hour later when Riley finally woke up just to find Randy gone and Peyton gone. She got up and walked out of the room just to see everyone awake.

Good morning baby girl.

Morning. Riley said as she kissed Randy

Hey, where's mine? John asked 

Riley rolled her eyes and walked over to John and kissed him on the cheek. Then she felt her son pulling at her pants. She bent down and gave him a kiss too which made him very happy. She walked over to Peyton and kissed her too so she wouldn't feel lefted out, Torrie on the other hand got a hug which was special to her.

How was last night you two? Torrie asked

Great! They both said at the same time

Good. Torrie said when she notice that Riley was wearing a ring on her ring finger on her lefted hand.

What the hell is that? She asked pointing at her hand

Riley looked down and notice what she was talking when she looked at Randy he just nodded at her. Riley finally said oh this. Randy and I are engaged again.

Oh my god, congrats guys. Torrie said hugging both of them

Wow. Dude when you finally listen to me and do something I say you take it overboard. Man I cant believe that you guys are engaged again, I hope that it least longer than two weeks this time. John said

Shut up Cena. They all said with RJ and Peyton agreeing with them

No, but congrats guys.

Thanks Cena.

Yeah thanks man.

So we have a lot of planning to do so lets get started.

Before Riley could answer Torrie was dragging her and Peyton off into the next room so they could start planning. Randy, John and RJ just hung out in the living room. It seemed like the girls were in the room for hours which they were. Torrie finally walked out and she grabbed John's hand and they were off cause Torrie had things to pick up. Riley walked out without Peyton.

Where is Peyton?

She fell asleep while Torrie was going on and on. 

Good. RJ is sleeping too.

So what do you want to do?

I was thinking maybe we could watch some TV and cuddle a little while.

That sounds like a great idea.

Randy grabbed her hand and they walked over to the couch. They sat down and started watching a movie. Riley didn't make it half way into the movie before she went to sleep. Randy on the other hand made half way, but he knew that he wasn't going to be able to make it that much longer. He finally went to sleep thinking (_ Thank god that I have got my baby girl back. And we are going to be together for along time. This has been one hell of a make up for us.)_ His thoughts finally helped him fall asleep.

_There it is chapter 17!_

_I know that I didn't mention Stacy in this chapter, but I thought that it would be better to get Randy and Riley in engaged before bringing Stacy and the plan back into play. The next chapter for sure is going to have more of Stacy in it._

_Please review and if you have any ideas feel free to help me._


	18. The Backup Plan

_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you are enjoying the story thus far._

_If you have any ideas about something please feel free to let me know I will see how to work them into my story._

**St. Louis. The Jones Home**

Carol was sitting in her living waiting for the phone call from Stacy when she looked at the pile of newspaper sitting in her floor. She walked over to them and started going threw them. As she was getting ready to throw them away and sheet of the newspaper fell to the floor. She threw the ones she had in her hands away and then bent down to pick up the peace that fell. When she was getting ready to throw it away she notice that it was the birth announcements and that was when she saw Randy's name. She pick up closer to her and read: _Professional wrestler Randy Orton and his girlfriend Riley Jones welcomed their second child together a daughter named Peyton Nicole Orton on March 30, 2003._ When she saw that it just made her blood boil because her daughter had another baby for Randy and the fact that she didn't even tell her about it just pissed her off. Carol remember what her daughter said about not seeing RJ, but now that she knew he daughter was having kids left and right now there was no way that she was going to keep them from her. Carol remembered what she told her daughter about seeing RJ and how he would know who his grandparents were on his mother side of the family.

As she was thinking how she was going to be able to see her grandbabies again and for the first time her phone started ringing. She dropped the paper into the trash can and walked over to the phone. She picked it up just to see it was Stacy.

Hello.

Mrs. Jones. It is me Stacy.

Stacy, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Carol.

Oh. Sorry. Carol I have some good news.

What is it?

Well the plan is going off without a hitch. Instead of waiting for Summerslam to come around we can make a move at Vengeance.

That is great. Are you sure that no one will suspect this right away?

I have all the bases covered. I have only one friend lefted in the wrestling business and she cant stand the fact that Randy and Riley had done this to me.

Are you sure that you can trust her?

Yes. Why?

Because you thought that you could trust Andrew, but you see how that worked out in the end. Riley and Randy got the kids back and he is now in jail doing time and you know that he had to tell them that you were in on it too. So you do know that they will be looking for you.

Yes ma'am I understand that. That is why I have my friend working on how to get us in the hotel without anyone seeing us.

Good. May I ask who this friend is?

Her name is Barbie Blank, but everyone calls her Kelly.

Oh good. So I will see you soon then.

Yes. I will call you when we are ready.

Okay Stacy. Take care of yourself and please do not get hurt or caught.

Don't worry Carol I have everything under control.

Alright. Bye Stace.

Bye.

As she shut her phone and put it down in the seat next to her she smiled to herself because she knew soon that Randy would be in her arms instead of that bitch and those little bastards of his. She stopped at a red light as she was waiting for the light to turn green she pulled out a picture of Randy. As she was looking at it she was thinking to herself: _Randy my love. Soon you will be with me and our child instead of the mislabel bitch and those kids. You know that your in love with me not her and the only reason you are staying with her is because you feel like you have to for the kids. Soon my love this will over and you will be with me._ Before she knew it the light turned green and she heard honking from the car behind her. So she put the picture down in her lap and drove off. She pulled into the driveway of her house and put the car in park. She picked up the picture again and said soon Randy you will not have to worry about Riley because she will be in the arms of her ex, while you come running to me. It is either that or I can kill all four of you without a second thought and if anyone gets in my way I will kill them too.

_There it is Chapter 18!_

_Do you guys think Stacy needs to be locked away for a really long time?_

_Do you think Randy is going let Riley go without a fight?_

_Why do you think Riley's mother is getting herself involved with this?_

_What do you think is going to happen when Riley sees Brandon again?_

_Please review. I am going to leave this up to you and putting it into Chapter 20!_


	19. Vegas, Weddings, Fighting and Making Up

_**Thanks to xheartofstonex for the review. Keep up the reviewing!! Enjoy guys**_

**Randy and Riley have been getting along so well the past couple of weeks it is like nothing had happened. They had been back in St. Louis for two days when Randy decided that it was time for them to go back on the road. Riley was still having a hard time leaving the kids with anyone besides John and Torrie. It is not like she didn't trust Elaine and Bob she just didn't want them to get attacked again by Stacy. This time Randy insisted that his parents keep the kids so they could got to Vegas with John and Torrie and just have a fun weekend. Riley hesitated at first, but then she thought that it would be a good idea for her kids to spend time with their grandparents. This time Nathan promised that he would be around to kick butt if someone tried to come near his niece and nephew.**

**Randy and Riley knew that the kids were in safe hands that is why they were leaving them. Riley knew that they weren't going to be gone, but for the weekend, but it still was killing her. She never lefted the kids for more than a couple hours, but now she is going away for the weekend without them and that was tearing her apart. Randy and his family notice that she was nervous about leaving them for so long so they had to reinsure her that everything was going to jus fine.**

**Riley, what is wrong honey? Elaine asked**

**Nothing! Just a little worried about how Peyton and RJ are going to react without me for two days that is all.**

**Oh baby girl. They are going to be just fine. Randy said holding her**

**How can you be sure of that Randy?**

**Because Riley, RJ is three years old he is pretty much independent. Peyton well you know that she is happy with anyone unless she doesn't know them. Baby I promise you that if anything goes wrong we will come straight back here okay.**

**You promise.**

**Yes I promise you.**

**Okay.**

**Are you packed and ready to go? John and Torrie will be here soon. No wait they just pull in the driveway.**

**Damn it Orton!**

**What?**

**Can you bring you happy ass up here and help zip this damn suitcase up? I just hurt my damn finger again.**

**Yes baby. I will right there.**

**As Riley waited for her fiancée to come in the room and help her she went into the bathroom and ran some cold water over now burning finger. She felt like she was going to cry because her finger was hurting her so bad. Randy walked in the room just to see that Riley was in the bathroom instead of going straight to the bathroom he zipped up her suitcase within five seconds. By the time he was done Riley had walked out of the bathroom holding finger close. Randy looked at her and he could tell that she was crying, but he didn't want to push the situation to far because of how emotional Riley could get. He simply walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and just held her there. He looked down at her and she held up her finger just to so him that it was hurting her so kissed her finger.**

**There is it all better now?**

**Yes. Yes it is thank you very much.**

**No problem. Now we have to get downstairs because John and Torrie are here and you know how my parents can get when it comes to talking a lot.**

**Okay, but you get to carry my bag for me.**

**Aww.. Thanks. You do know that I was going to do that for you anyways.**

**Yup. I just like telling you stuff like that.**

**Your very funny smart ass.**

**I know I smart and I know I have a nice ass. Thanks so much.**

**Your lucky that I love you.**

**I know baby. You know that I love you just as much.**

**Yup. Now lets get a move on.**

**She kissed him real fast and they walked out of his old bedroom and down the stairs. Riley notice that John was holding Peyton which she was just smiling away at him. Randy on the other hand was jealous because Peyton would never let him hold her like that she was always trying to get away from him. RJ on the other hand was a big daddy's boy because he always wanted to go with his daddy everywhere. Torrie walked over to Riley and just gave her a hug and that was when they walked out the front door. Randy and John just looked at each other like what just happened.**

**Randy and John you guys better get going. Elaine said**

**I guess your right mom. RJ do you want to go say bye to mommy?**

**Yes daddy!**

**Okay bud come on. Oh wait am I forgetting about Peyton. Peyton do you want to come and say goodbye to mommy too.**

**Ooooo…. Peyton cooed **

**I take that as a yes. Okay come to daddy sweetie.**

**As Randy took Peyton from his mother then grabbed RJ's hand and walked outside to where Riley and Torrie stood talking. Torrie looked up at them like they were crazy, but she knew what they were doing.**

**Mommy two cute kids want to say goodbye and give you a kiss. Randy stated.**

**Riley turned around just to see her adorable babies right there. She picked up RJ gave him a big hug and bunches of kisses. Randy looked disappointed because Riley never kissed him like that, but that didn't phase him much. Torrie was next to get RJ since they have become such close friends they were so close that he called her Auntie T. Randy handed Peyton to her and Riley couldn't help, but to tear up because she was leaving her babies for two days. Before she could say anything Elaine came and grabbed Peyton and RJ took his grandma's hand. The three of them walked back up to the house while Randy and John put Torrie and Riley in the backseat because they were so emotional. John and Randy both said This is going to be a long flight.**

**Las Vegas!**

They all arrived at the Las Vegas hotel that they were staying. Randy grabbed his and Riley's bags while John grabbed his and Torrie's bags. Riley and Torrie were walking into the building with their arms connected with each other. Randy and John made it to the front desk.

How may we help you? The man asked

We have reservations under the Cena.

Aww.. Yes sir. Here you are we have been expecting you. You have asked for one room that had two bedrooms. 

Yes sir.

Okay. Your room number is 569 and here are four keys to the room.

Thank you so much.

You very welcome and if you need anything please call here and I will personally help you with anything that you need. The man said with smile

Will do.

As Randy and John walked back over to the girls they noticed that Riley and Torrie were laughing about something. John put one arm around Torrie waist while Randy wrapped both of his arms around Riley's waist.

What is so funny you two? Randy asked with John agreeing with him

Well I am guessing that you did notice the guy at the desk was flirting with you. Torrie said.

What are you talking about? Cena asked

The guy was flirting you two. Riley said with a smile

There is no way he was flirting with me baby girl. Maybe Cena, but sure as hell not with me I am just a straight white boy. Randy said.

Oh really Orton.

Yes really.

Care to make a wager on it?

Yes. They both said

Fine. If we are right then you have to cuddle with us without sex for three months.

Randy was about to say no when John said fine, but if we win you have to give it up to us for the next three months.

Deal. Torrie and Riley agreed.

This is going to be the easier bet we will ever win. The guys said

Well we will see then.

Before John and Randy could say anything Riley and Torrie walked back over to the desk and started talking to the guy. As Randy and John watched they couldn't believe how long it was taking. When they saw the guy write down his number and handed it to Riley they both knew that they won the bet, but little did they know Riley and Torrie was right about him being gay. The girls waved good bye to him and walked back over to their guys who was standing in the same place with big huge smiles on their faces.

What are you two smiling about? Riley asked.

Looks like we are going to be having sex for a long three months baby girl. Randy said with smirk.

Oh you really think so?

Yup. Tell me if I am wrong that guy just gave you his number didn't he?

Yes, but it wasn't for me or Torrie.

What? Randy said

Who was it for then? John asked

Riley looked at Torrie and then they both looked back at the guys with smiles on their faces. Riley pulled out the paper from her packet and she was making the guys shake because they didn't want it to be them. Riley finally decided that it was time to give it to the right man. She walked over to Randy and handed him the a piece of paper and then she handed John the other piece of paper. They looked at it and they were in shock because the desk guy was flirting with both of them. Riley and Torrie just couldn't, but feel bad for them because now they knew that a gay guy wanted them bad.

Don't worry guys. We told him that you were with us, but he did say that if you ever wanted to come to the gay side you have his number. Torrie said and started laughing with Riley.

Hahahahaha… you two think your so funny. Just wait until we get you into the room. John said with Randy agreeing with him.

With that being said they were off to their room. About two hours later Randy and John sat waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. They had been in the bathroom for hours, but they knew that they were going to take how ever much time they could to make themselves look good. 

Riley, Torrie if you two don't hurry the hell up we are going to leave without you. John said with Randy shaking his head no!

Hold your fucking horses Cena. You know that I take my damn time all the fucking time. Plus Riley has to look great since Randy has a past. Torrie said smiling with Riley holding back laughter.

The girls finally walked out of the bathroom to where the guys could see them. When they saw the look on Randy and John faces they knew that they did their job at looking sexy great. Randy was the first to get up and walk over to Riley. When he got over to her he looked up and down before he said baby girl you look amazingly hot. Riley couldn't reply to him at she could do was smile at him. John on the other hand was aroused by what Torrie was wearing. As they all walked down to the elevator and waited for it Randy and John were just staring at the girls it was as if they couldn't look around because of their beauty.

Finally the elevator doors open as they walked in Riley saw Ted, Cody, Kristen and Bridget were there. She couldn't believe that Kristen talked Ted into coming to Vegas, but she sure was glad that they were there. Ted, Cody, John, and Randy were watching all the girls talking they couldn't believe how much the girls could actually talk, but they sure found things to talk about. When they finally made it to the club it was party time. They had drinks coming left and right. Randy knew that Riley never drank a whole lot, but he notice that she was throwing back shots like it was water. Randy has never seen her like that, but he wasn't going to stop her from having a good time.

A couple of hours later Riley was drunk off her ass, but she was all over Randy and of course Randy was all over her. John, Torrie, Ted, Kristen, Cody and Bridget were laughing their asses off when they heard Randy fall into the floor with Riley on top of him.

I have an idea?

Really. What is it baby girl?

How about we just get married right here right now.

I don't know Riley. What about your family and mine.

What family are you talking that is mine Randy. You don't remember that they threw me on my ass when I was pregnant with RJ.

Baby girl, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad.

Then why wont you marry me now?

Yea Randy why don't you marry her now, she has all of us girls here and you have your boys here. It is really isn't such bad idea.

I guess your right! Okay Riley lets get married.

Really? She asked threw her tears

Yes baby girl really. I cant wait to have you as my wife.

Without another word Riley jumped into Randy's arms and just kissed him like there was no tomorrow. The whole gang headed to the Little White Chapel in Las Vegas. When they got there Riley was filling out the information on the licenses and of course Torrie, Kristen, and Bridget were filling lefted out. Riley looked over at her friends she was still drunk and she told them that they needed to talk to the other guys and maybe they would marry them too. The girls did just that and too their luck Ted, Cody and John said yes. Riley couldn't believe it they all were getting married. The whole wedding thing went fast because there were four sets of couples getting married right then and there. After they were all married they all walked out of the chapel hand and hand, but of course the girls were talking dirty to the guys which was making them happy all around.

When they made it back to the hotel they all went straight to the room where John, Torrie, Randy and Riley were staying. When they got into the room Riley and Randy headed to their bedroom, John and Torrie headed to their room leaving Ted, Cody, Kristen and Bridget in the living room. What the guys thought was going to be one hell of a mad drunken sex turned out to be nothing , but falling asleep naked as hell.

The next morning Riley woke up with her head pounding and she couldn't move because Randy's huge arm was wrapped around her. She didn't even bother trying to move his arm because it was useless. So as she lied there she notice something different about her left hand. When she turned it over she notice that she had two rings on her left ring finger. When her eyes adjusted straight she saw a wedding band on her finger that was when she heard three different screams. Of course Randy heard it and it made him jump out of the bed. Riley was already out of the room and Randy managed to walk out just to see all four girls crying and talking.

What the hell is going on? Randy asked.

Look at your left hand Orton.

Why would I do that Riley?

Just fucking look at your left hand.

Fine! He said as he looked down at his hand just to notice the same thing that Ted, Cody and John notice when Riley told him to look at his left hand. All they could say was Oh Fuck!

Is that all you can say is Oh Fuck? Kristen asked Ted with Bridget and Torrie agreeing with her.

No, but what can we do about it now Kristen? Do you really want to annulment?

No I wanted to marry to one day, but I didn't think that it was going to be this fucking soon Jr. 

I am sorry, but we all were drunk last night so everyone of us is to blame for this. John said.

John is right guys. Cody said with everyone expect Randy and Riley agreeing with him.

They all noticed that they haven't heard anything from Randy and Riley that is because they went into the bedroom and started fighting about it in there. After a few minutes Riley and Randy walked out together, but you could tell that they weren't happy about something. 

What is going on with you two? Ted asked Riley

Nothing. We just fought about how we were going to tell RJ that we got married without him there. That is going to kill worse than anything Ted and you know it.

I know, but Riley I think it was better for you guys to get married now instead of waiting and planning a big wedding.

What do you mean Ted?

I mean with Stacy still not being caught yet there is still a chance that she might do something to you guys before you had the chance to have the wedding or she could have crashed the wedding. You never would have known. So I think that it was better for you two get married now then waiting.

Ted, how do you know how to make something so bad at the moment seem so right?

I don't know Riley, I guess me being around all the drama that your parents put you threw and you being my best friend kind of helps me out with everything.

Thanks Ted. I think that we need to go talk to our husband and wife.

You know I think that your right about that.

Riley got up and gave Ted a hug before they went out to find Kristen and Randy. After everything that had went on that morning the rest of the day went better. All four couples expected that they were married and they were going to make it work. The hard part for them was to tell their parents that they got drunk, got married in Vegas. That is going to be something for the families to hear. The only one that didn't have to worry about say anything to hers was Riley because of the whole falling out that she had when she found she was pregnant, but she still was worried about how the Orton's were going to react when they found out. Riley knew that they loved her like she was one of them already, but she didn't know how they would react about them getting married there in Vegas instead of the court house in St. Louis, but that was something that was going to get answered soon enough.

_There you have it Chapter 19!!_

_What do you think that their parents are going to say about them being married?_

_What is going to happen with Stacy finds out that they are married???_

_Please review_


	20. Explaining and Planning

_Thanks for the reviews! _

**St. Louis**

The whole gang arrived back in St. Louis at 12:30 pm on Sunday. The guys really didn't seem so nervous simply because they always done stupid ass stuff all the time and their families were use to it, but the girls on the other hand they were terrified at the fact that they had to tell them hey we go married over the weekend because we were drunk off our ass and didn't know what the hell we were doing. Riley knew that Randy's family loved her, but it was her three year old son she was worried about because RJ knew about his mommy and daddy planning a big wedding and of course he wanted to be in it. she just felt so bad about getting married without her son there. But of course Riley kept in her mind what Ted told her which made since, but she hoping after everything that goes down with someone catching Stacy they could have a big wedding so that RJ and Peyton both can be in the wedding and all their friends and family could be there as well.

The whole ride home was to quit for the guys because they always hear the girls chatting about something, but at this moment it was far to quit. Randy could tell what was up with Riley and that was simply because they have been together for too long, but he knew that this was something that was going to bother her until she hears it from RJ that everything was good and that he was happy for them. They pulled into the driveway just to see all of their families there expect for Riley's. Riley's eyes widen when she saw that friends families were there she felt lefted out of course, but then again she thought that it was very funny that they all had to tell their parents at that very moment. They all looked over at her and saw that she was trying to hold back laughter, but she couldn't do it.

What is so funny Orton? Randy asked.

Umm… the fact that their families are all here now and they have to tell them. What a minute did you just call me Orton?

Yup. How does that feel?

Actually I like the sound of that.

Really?

Yup.

Now if you two are done can we please go inside the house and get this over with. Torrie asked with everyone agreeing with her.

Yes. Lets do this. Randy and Riley both said.

As they walked into the house they notice that everyone was stirring at them. Riley knew something was up simply because they all usually jumped at them giving them hugs lefted and right. Of course RJ ran to his daddy and hugged him then he jumped into his mommy's arms. Randy notice that Peyton wasn't around.

Mom where is Peyton at?

She is sleeping, but that is not what we need to talk about right now young man. Elaine said.

Okay. So what do we need to talk about?

RJ honey why don't you go into your room and play with your toys while we talk to your mommy and daddy and your aunts and uncle.

Otay Grammy. Daddy when your finish with your talk will you come play with me?

You bet bud.

Riley put RJ down on the floor and he ran into his room. Riley, Randy, Ted, Cody, Kristen, Bridget, John and Torrie followed their parents into the living room. Riley had a tight grip on Randy hand. As everyone got into the living room and sat where they could find somewhere to sit that was making everything so intense for everyone that Torrie couldn't take it anymore she just broke down and started crying. John just wrapped his arms around her and she put her head in his shoulder and cried.

Why the hell you would kids do something like this? Ted Sr. asked.

Dad, I know what we did seemed to be bad, but you have to understand we all were drunk and we made a mistake, but I'm telling you the truth that all of us sat down and talk everything out. We are waiting to give this a shot. Ted Jr. said

Why would you kids drink so much? Torrie's mother asked.

We were just having fun. Kristen said

Well look what your fun has cause Kristen. Now your married and you don't have a job, but your not going to finish your college since your with him now. Her father said.

Why cant you guys just expect that we are going to stick to this no matter what anyone thinks? Cody asked

You don't seem to understand what it take to be married Cody. Your mother and myself have done a lot of things to each other that we are not proud of, but we managed to make it all these years. We just think that you are to young to get married. Dusty said.

Well we may be to young, but I am giving up on this marriage until I am sure that it wasn't meant to be for myself, an if you don't like it you can just stay away from us. Cody said grabbing Bridget's hand in the process.

Bridget do you agree with Cody? Her mother asked.

Yes mom I do. I have been with Cody for about two years now. I don't want to end this marriage until we know for sure that we not meant to be.

Well I guess this is something I am going to live with. Cody welcome to our family. Lucy said to her new son-in-law giving him a hug. Which Cody gladly expected.

Elaine, Bob you don't have anything to say to Randy? Ted Sr. asked.

There isn't much we can say Ted. Those two have been together since high school. Hell Randy knocked her up before she was out of school. She has been apart of this family for the longest time and now that they are married just makes it more real. No we're not mad we just disappointed that they did it in Vegas instead of doing it here with the family. Elaine said shocking her friends.

Thanks mom!

Your welcome son. I love both of you so much. I'm just glad that she is officially apart of our family now.

Bob do you have anything to say? Dusty asked

Yes I do. Bob said

What is it? They all asked

Randy, I know that you have made your mistakes and this being the biggest one of them all, but you understand that this is a blessing. You two have given your mother and myself two beautiful grandbabies and now Randy you have giving us another daughter. So I am disappointed, but I am also very happy to have Riley apart of this family. Bob said while his friends looked at him confused.

Why are you three so happy? Melanie asked

The kids have a point. There is nothing that we can do about it. Plus they have been together for awhile and it makes everything seem to be simple. And we don't want to lose our children over this argument just because we don't see eye to eye. I think that we should just expect it and let them figure out what is right for them. Miranda said with Bob and Elaine agreeing with her.

After a long conservation everyone decided that it was best to agree with everything and just leave it at that. Riley was surprised at her son when she told him about everything. He wasn't mad at her, he was actually happy and that made it look more suspicious in the long run to her, but she didn't let it bother her she just let it be for now. Everything seemed to be going good and of course Riley didn't know what to think all she knew was she was ready to get her kids and go home with her husband. As everyone lefted to go back to their homes Elaine and Bob were thanking to god lord that he brought Randy and Riley closer together.

**Still in St. Louis**

**At the Jones home around 9:30 pm.**

Oh my god. Carol I have you read the paper? Stacy asked with Brandon sitting next to her with his mouth opened.

No why?

I think you need to come read this right now. Brandon yelled.

Alright I am coming. She said as she was putting down what she was making in the kitchen and walking straight into the living room. As she got there she asked them what was it that she needed to read. With out answer Stacy handed her the newspaper and she when she saw the what it said she fell to the floor.

_**Professional wrestlers John Cena and Randy Orton we caught late last night at an all night wedding chapel getting married to their girlfriends Torrie Wilson and Riley Jones. It was confirmed today that they were married Saturday July 30, 2004 at 11:33 pm. They weren't the only ones that had gotten married OVW's stars Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. also got married to their girlfriends Kristen Tynes and Bridget Callahan right after the Orton's and Cena's. We are congratulating them and wish them all the best in their new found marriage.**_

After she read that Carol knew that they had to move forward with their plan as soon as possible, but this time they were going to have to take Randy out no matter how much Stacy objected to it. Carol knew her daughter better than anything and if they didn't take Randy out then she would put up the biggest fight ever and that isn't something that she wanted to deal with. Brandon knew what Carol was thinking about and he knew that he was down for anything that she was thinking of as long as he got the love of his life back from that low down dirty playboy Randy Orton.

Before Carol could say anything Brandon got up and lefted her house. He told her that she was going to his house that if she needed him just give him call. Carol said okay. With that he lefted. Driving home for Brandon was long, but all her could think about was Riley. Brandon had to admit that his relationship with Riley was the best thing that had ever happened to him, but there was one thing that always got to him. Why would she go out with someone like Orton when she had the best and sexiest guy around. Brandon always thought that he and Riley would be together forever and have kids by now, but that didn't happen because they broke up do to something she said about him always putting her down and calling her names. As he pulled into his driveway and parked the car. He sat there for a minute before he got out of the car.

As he walked into his house turned on the lights and shut the front door. He turned around and went into a little room that was off the living room. As he walked in the room it was nothing but a dark room. As he turned on the lights all you could see was picture of Riley everywhere. It is easy to say that Brandon was obsessed with Riley way to much. He has been committed into a mental hospital because of Riley. Riley has done everything to keep him away from her, but now that he is working with Stacy and her mother he knew for sure that he was going to get the one thing that he has always wanted and that was Riley. Instead of Brandon going up to his room and falling asleep he just grabbed his blanket off the back of his chair and fell asleep dreaming about Riley and his wedding day and the births of the children. He thought to himself: _Real soon my love we will be together forever. Randy will be out of the picture if it is the last thing that I do. And we will be happy together and live out our dreams together._ With that done he was sleeping soundly.

_There you have it chapter 20!!!!_

_Do you think that Brandon and Carol are going to take Randy out completely just to get what they want?_

_Do you think that Stacy will let that happen or will she try to stop them?_

_Do you think that Randy and Riley will find out something before it is too late? _

_Please review!!!! _


	21. Discussing the Take Out

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!!!!_

**Brandon's house**

It was early Monday morning and Brandon was still sleeping until he heard banging on his front door. He woke up madder than hell. As he walked out of the room and locked the door he went straight to the front door just to notice that there was Stacy and Carol standing there. He wasn't very excited to see them there, but of course he let them into his house.

What can I do for you this morning? Brandon asked

Well I was just wondering why the fuck did you leave last night when you damn well knew that we had arrangements to go over since we have to do something now. Stacy said.

You better keep your blonde sank ass bitch there quit. She doesn't know me like you know Carol. Brandon said.

Who the hell are you calling a sank fag! If you were half the man Randy is then you would have Riley still I and could be with the man that I love. Stacy exclaimed.

Both of you, shut the fuck up. I know that your not going to get along with each, but this has to be done weather we like it or not. Stacy you want Orton so bad that you can taste it and Brandon you deserve to be with Riley, but we have to take out two little members of this whole thing and that is their kids. Carol stated.

What are we going to do with them? Brandon asked.

Well I was thinking that we just kidnap all four of them at the same time. Then we can get rid of the kids to a foster home or something and that is when they we will so upset with each other they will have to get a divorce and they will come running to you guys. Carol said.

I like that idea. Stacy said

Yeah me too. Brandon commented

Do you have a bathroom, because I really need to use if you don't mind? Stacy asked

Yeah. It is down that hall to the left! Make sure you don't mess with anything, but the toilet. Got me?

Yes I got you Brandon.

As they watched Stacy walked down the hall and when they heard the down shut that was when they went to talking about last night. What is really going on Carol? I mean you were acting like you were going to hire a hit man to take Orton out of the picture for good.

Brandon that is because I am.

What?

I didn't want to tell Stacy this, but Randy has to be taken out.

Why?

Because if we just do it her way Randy and Riley will find away to be together and you and I both know that is something that cant happen because she could get pregnant with his baby again and try to pass it off as yours until she finds away to get the hell away from you again.

True. But how do we do that?

Well we will stick the plan of kidnapping all four of them and when we have them right were we want them. You or I will take this gun right here and shoot him to death right in front of his children and my daughter.

What about the kids?

Do you think that I am getting rid of my grandchildren? They are coming to live with me so I can raise them right just like I did with my other kids. Thank you very much.

Okay. But you know that Riley is going to want her kids with her?

True. That is why you guys will move in with me and we can be one big happy family.

That sounds like a good idea to me.

Good. Now that we have the settled I think that it is time for you to get something to eat because from the looks of this place your not eating much.

Thanks.

As the finished the conversation Stacy walked out of the bathroom feeling relief. Carol and Brandon had to keep everything a secret because if Stacy knew she would probably just find some way to keep Randy and Riley away from them long enough to find someone willing to help her out. As she made it to them they began to walk out the front door Stacy felt Brandon slap her ass. She turned around just to see him smiling at her and Stacy did one better she kissed him. Carol couldn't believe her eyes, but she knew that they both had their ways of getting on each other nervous. When Stacy pulled away the both of them followed Carol to her car to eat some breakfast.

_There you have Chapter 21!!!_

_What is going to happen when Stacy finds out the little plan?_

_Please review_


	22. The Final Cut

_Thanks for the reviews!!!!!! Keep them coming_

**Monday August 8, 2004**

Randy had just gotten back into the habit of working. He knew that he was going to be the 1 Contender for the World Heavyweight Championship at Summerslam and he was really excited about it. He was more excited about the fact that he has his wife and kids at the arena with him. Things seemed to be going good for him, but everything was going to change because little did he know that his mother-in-law, Stacy and his wife's ex boyfriend Brandon was there to fulfill their plan. Randy was off training with Batista of course he had RJ with him because RJ follows his daddy where ever he goes. Riley was hanging out with the rest of the divas and some of the girlfriends of wrestlers. Ted and Cody still in OVW was there just to watch what was going on.

All of sudden Riley heard Torrie screaming as she came running out of the diva's locker room. When Torrie caught up to Riley she grabbed Riley by her free hand and she pulled her with her. Riley didn't understand what was going on until she saw her mother and Stacy standing at the other end of the hall. That when she put two and two together instead of just standing there waiting for them to make their move Riley grabbed Torrie as she was holding on to Peyton for dear life and ran into a locker room. Little did she know that the locker room was Evolution's locker room, but she didn't care she locked them into the room while Carol, Stacy and Brandon were banging on the door trying to get in.

Torrie do you have your cell phone?

Umm.. I…. I don't know..

Torrie calm down. Just check you pockets right now okay. They are not going to get in here okay..

Okay. As she started going threw all of her pockets she finally pulled out her cell phone.

Here it is.

Okay Torrie call John.

Okay.

I can't get answer.

Okay call Randy's phone. He has it on him just in case I need to get RJ.

Okay.. She called it and it rang twice

Hello!

Randy. Its Torrie.

Hey what is up? Is there something wrong with Peyton or Riley.

Randy, baby you need to get RJ out of here right now.

Riley why? What is wrong?

Randy, my mother, Stacy and Brandon are here right now. Just get our son out of here before it is to late.

Alright. I'm calling the police. Baby where are you at?

Torrie, Peyton and myself are locked up in a locker room.

Okay. Do you have any idea what locker room?

No.

Do you see any bags there?

Yes.

Okay, baby look and see who bags are in the room.

Riley I think that this is your husband clothes. Torrie said

Randy I think we might be in Evolution's locker room.

Okay. Just hang tight baby girl.

I will. Randy please just get him out here right now.

I am don't worry.

Before she could say anything else Randy had already hung up the phone. Torrie was holding Peyton while Riley stood by the door. Just then Torrie's phone went off and it was a text message. Riley looked at her and asked her who was it from? It is from John.

**Hey Torrie where the hell are you?**

Before she could answer him back they heard a big thud at the door. Riley jumped back to where Torrie and Peyton was. They were beyond scared at that moment, but they knew that Randy was doing everything that he could to get them some help. Little did they know that it was Randy and Dave making the noise outside of the door. About fifteen minutes later Riley and Torrie heard sirens. Riley still holding on to Peyton and Torrie gripping Riley's hand. They heard a knock at the door Riley and Torrie didn't make a move until they heard the door being unlocked that was when they went behind the couch. When they saw the door swing open and saw Randy and John were standing right there they just couldn't hold back their tears anymore.

Randy ran over to Riley and Peyton. He took Peyton from Riley's grip checked her out before handing her to John and then he grabbed Riley and just pulled her into his chest and she broke down even worse. Torrie was by John who was holding her in one arm and holding Peyton in his other arm just watching Randy comfort Riley. Riley looked up at Randy looking for RJ and she was scared to death that something happened to him.

Randy where is RJ?

He is with Ted, Cody, Bridget and Kristen.

Why didn't you stay with him?

Because you and Peyton were important at the time and I just needed to get to you girls first.

Randy, you know that we were locked in here.

Yes, I know that and I also knew that they couldn't get in here unless they had someone with keys, but you know Stacy. Plus I found out how she got in here.

Really. How did she get in?

Kelly was helping her out.

Mr. & Mrs. Orton? The man asked.

Yes that is us.

I am Officer James. I am here to take you statements.

Okay. Riley are you up for this right now?

Yes. I just want to get it over with.

Mrs. Orton can you tell me what happened?

Yes. I was on my way to the Diva's locker room to hang out with someone of my friends when I heard Torrie ( she was pointing towards Torrie) screaming. She ran out of the locker room and when she got to me she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me and daughter down the hall some more. When we stopped I saw my mother and Stacy Keibler standing there and before I had time to think I pulled Torrie into this locker room right here and shut and locked the door. They banged on the door for a good twenty minutes. Torrie tried to call John, but she couldn't get answer and that was when she called my husband and we told him what was going on. I guess that is when he called you. That is all that I know besides us hearing a thud outside the door.

Okay Mrs. Orton. Thank you and if you can remember anything else please call. Officer James said.

Thank you. I will.

As they were walking out of the building Riley notice her mother and Stacy were in the same police car then she saw her ex-boyfriend Brandon in another car with Kelly in there with them. Riley was about to go say something to them when she heard her son calling her. She turned just to see him running up to her with Ted close by. Her face lit up like Christmas morning she bent down and scooped her son up her arms and just held him there. Ted hugged them both with Kristen, Bridget, Cody, Ted, Randy, John, Torrie and Peyton joining in at the last minute. Carol was watching them with a discussed look on her face. Stacy on the other hand couldn't fight it anymore she knew that she wanted Randy and if she couldn't have him then no one will, but she would have to plan it out because they way it is looking she is going away for a very long time.

**The Trial **

**October 8, 2004**

It has been two months since Stacy, Carol and Brandon tried their little plan of kidnapping again. Now they were in a court room facing jail time because they got caught. Brandon knew that he wasn't going to jail because he wanted a deal and that is what he got because he was going to testify against Carol and Stacy. It took about three an half weeks for the everyone to show their case. Carol was sentenced to 45 years in prison for conspiracy to kidnap and commit murder. Brandon was committed to an insane asylum for the rest of his life. Stacy was committed to and asylum that had 24 hours of supervision. As court ended Riley stood up and watch them take her mother away and it really didn't phase as much as she thought it would. She has been without her mother for so long that it really doesn't bother her because the mother that she has and considers to be her mother is her mother-in-law.

**St. Louis**

**March 30, 2005**

Everything seemed to be falling into place. Peyton was now one years old and she was growing into herself well. She knew that she was the princess and daddy's little girl, but she also knew how much her mother loved her. RJ was more like his father. He always thought of himself as a pimp. He was always hanging out with John, Ted, Cody and his father when ever he could. Randy had become the youngest World Heavyweight Champion, he was kicked out of Evolution, he had a love triangle with another diva (which of course pissed Riley, but she knew that he was coming to home to her so she really didn't let it bother to much), he moved from Raw to Smackdown so he could start his rivalry with the Undertaker. His career was going great for him and he couldn't be happier with his life on the road and off the road.

Riley has been doing much better since her mother being put away. She has been working hard at finishing her college education while being a wife and mother to her family. She is more in love with Randy than she ever thought that she could be. Her kids are her pride and joy. Her life really hasn't changed all that much it just more exciting than it ever has. Her friends were now expecting their first kids and she was more than happy to help them plan since she has one of each. She could help them out with some baby clothes depending on what they were having. They lived happily ever after for now.

_There it is Chapter 22. The final chapter of this story._

_Please review. I am working on Expect the Unexpected 2!_

_I hope that you enjoyed this story. Please review and give me some ideas for the next installment._

_Thanks again_


End file.
